Sex and Love: Think With Your Head Not Your Dick
by lezonne
Summary: Hermione's in desperate need of a place to stay, she just never suspected her search would lead her to her husbands least favorite person, Draco Malfoy. But why can't Malfoy stop keep himself away her? Rated for smut/language/violence **Photo not mine!**
1. Arrival

**Title: **Sex and Love: Think With Your Head Not Your Dick

**Time-line: **Both are 21, this begins on October 31 and carries to December 26 of the same year.

**Type: **Romance/Humor/Drama/Suspense

**Rated: **M; Mature for sexual themes and intercourse, violent themes, and foul language.

**Main Characters (alphabetical order): **Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Marcus Flint

**Supporting Characters/Secondary Characters (alphabetical order):** Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Viktor Krum, The Minister of Magic, Ron Weasley, Theo Nott

**Minor Characters (alphabetical order): **Bellatrix Lestrange, Daphne Greengrass, Lucius Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Minerva McGonagall, Narcissa Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson

* * *

><p><strong>The sequel is posted now! Check it out!<strong>

* * *

><p>Thanks to my beta <strong>Tessa<strong> **Cresswell**, now on with the story!

"I had a good time last night," she said winking as she pulled on her top. Her heels lay beside the bed, her jeans already on. She looked down happily at his muscular chest; his pale blond hair now ruffed up slightly.

He didn't smile back. "So did I."

She paused in the process of pulling on one shoe. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No. It's almost ten thirty; you'll miss your bus if you stay any longer."

She jumped up, slipping on her other heel with ease, obviously wasting time. "Thanks! My husband will kill me if I miss my ride-he'll think I'm off cheating again!" She laughed at this, and Draco sat up folding his arms lightly across his chest. Still laughing, she leaned down and gave him a sloppy kiss. "Thanks for the great night Draco. Call me sometime and we'll do it again."

"Unlikely."

She pouted, wasting more time as she sat on the edge of the bed, holding his arm. "But babe, we fit well together!"

"It's ten thirty-two and time for you to leave Veronica."

"I'm Madison!"

He shrugged, standing up without clothing himself, his cock hanging limply in front of him as Madison licked her lips. "Don't get any ideas," he growled, grabbing her arm (but not as to hurt her) and walking her towards the apartment door.

"Call me, Draco," she said, snaking in one more kiss as she opened the door, the cold air making his cock rise a bit. She smiled again. "Or maybe you need me to stay."

"No," he said coldly, pushing her out the last few inches and shutting the door firmly, locking it. He sighed, rubbing his temples as he leaned against the door. Why did they always want to come back for seconds? The one night stand _meant _one night stand. He shook his head, walking back to the bedroom.

Sitting on the bed, his mind kept working in a jumpy manner. The girls he brought home from bars were sleazy but good fucks, exactly what he wanted out of his night. Something to provide a little pleasure before falling back into sleep. He sighed, leaning over to the bedside table's drawer, pulling out his cigarettes. He lit one, exhaling slowly. The one thing he was proud of was that he'd smoked one thing and one thing only. He hadn't become a drug addict.

He got up and walked into the separate bathroom the larger bedroom in this apartment had attached to it. He turned the water on, letting it run over his sweaty sticky body, washing the girl and her importance right off of him. His thoughts trailed to the coming night, and who he would bring home to the apartment again. A quick shower now; work at eleven.

Temporarily he worked at a grocery store. His career in the wizarding world had not been dealt with for a year, since last November. At age twenty he had tried to use an unforgivable curse on a wizard, and stopped himself just in time. But that was too much for his boss, the legendary and important Harry Potter. As an Aurora, he was expected to only work for the greater good, and never ever try those curses out. He was suspended for fifteen months, and would have to do test training again before he was ever allowed to resume his job.

It had only been eleven months since then. He'd turned 21 a couple months prior, and his cabinets were loaded with booze. He'd been picking up girls day and night to bring home (typically using a condom, depending what he was doing. It had been his early decision to never have children) and fuck, before sending them on their way. Some were really good and he considered breaking his rule and going back for them, but never did. Others he never even bothered finishing with, and kicked them out in the early morning (as early as two once) and then passed out on his couch without a care in the world.

Jumping out of the shower he put on a button up shirt- that was only halfway buttoned up- and loose fitting jeans. He slipped on his shoes, grabbing up his cigarette pack and lighting one, just as he heard a knock on the door.

"_Great the slut came back to waste more of my time. She wasn't that great anyways."_

He peered out through the eye-hole, noticing it was a different girl. _"Maybe I'll just get a quickie in before work."_ Opening the door he smirked at the girl.

She had elbow length waves, deep brown eyes and a sexy as hell frame. He immediately found himself growing inside his jeans. "Can I help you?"

"Your ad," the girl said, holding up a muggle newspaper. "You're looking for a roommate it says." He'd damn near forgotten the ad he had put out about the spare room, having only really been considering a wizard for a roommate. But when the ad in that newspaper failed, he had added one into the muggle newspaper, not actually thinking about someone coming to look at it.

Now he was very intrigued, but cautious. He needed to know if she had any ties to the wizarding world, because he knew if she didn't, this would unfortunately never work, but he brushed off his concerns and doubts before he spoke. "Yes I am." He took another hit of his cigarette, noticing her nose wrinkle up as he breathed out. "You don't smoke?"

"Never," she said, tilting her head slightly and narrowing her eyes.

"Well I do, if you're gonna live here you'll have to except it."

She pursed her lips. "I suppose so. Can I see the bedroom."

"Of course you can see the bedroom." He smirked, finding himself liking this girl more and more. Despite the fact she had not probably realized it yet, she had a lovely personality that he connected with. She was a little bossy and a little stuck up, but if she was going to live here he could change all of that. Stepping aside he continued, "Just let me call my work, so they don't fire me."

"Of course," she said, looking around the living room as he stepped into the kitchen to make his phone call. To her surprise (and annoyance) she found the place smelled of sex and smoke. Despite the smell, the house was kept neat with all the books and items in the living room put cleanly in their respective places. It wasn't her type of place really, and she had a funny feeling she knew him, but she needed to find a place to stay _now._

"Alright babe ready for the tour?" She turned back to his smirking face once again.

"Don't call me babe please."

He laughed. "I'm going to need some sort of nickname for you if you live here."

She blushed slightly. "We'll see. Can I see my room? And that nickname will certainly never work."

"You can see any room you please, and besides, 'babe' is far cleaner than the other things I could try," he replied, but walking down the small hall to the second bedroom nonetheless. He pushed open the door to the empty space. "This would be your room, there's some space in the living room and bathroom for your things if you need, the closet space is good, and you can visit me anytime you want."

She looked at him. "I don't see that happening."

"Whatever babe...do you like the place?"

"Except the smell? Quite." She paused then, staring at him. "What is your name by the way? I'm Hermione Granger."

He felt his erection pause then, as his mind tried to process what she had just said. "Hermione what?"

"Granger. And you are?"

He smirked at her for a moment, before he laughed at her. "Draco Malfoy bitch."

Her eyes widened. "I knew it! I knew it was you!"

He smirked. "Never forgot me hmm?"

"After all your shit at school it's hard to forget you Ferret."

"Ah, the sweet princess learned a few new words I see."

"I always knew them, but didn't quite want to use them."

"I'm sure," he said, feeling a lot of doubt. "Who would've ever thought your sweet ass would come to me looking for help."

"I'm looking for someplace to stay."

"Did your parents finally kick you out then?"

"I'd rather not talk about it Malfoy," she said, turning away and walking towards the window to look out. "And don't talk about my butt."

"Ass Granger," he said, still laughing as he walked up behind her. He placed his arms on either side of her body trapping her to the window. "So what happened then?"

"Get off Malfoy, I don't want to discuss it."

"Something must have happened. I mean really Granger, you with your over arrogant attitude and smart mouth in a place like this? I would never think your beloved Weasley would let you do such a thing! And with another man at that!"

"Depends on your definition of man," she growled, pushing on him with her back to maybe make him lean away. "How much is rent a month?"

He did lean away slightly. "Are you actually considering this Granger?"

"Well Malfoy, it's the only choice I've got."

"You truly are fucked aren't you," he stated with a slight chuckle. "Rent for you is 350 pounds a month."

"For me?"

"Unless you wish to pay the entire rent which is over 600 pounds."

"How do you afford all of that?" Hermione asked, trying to turn her head but finding his body too close for her to really want to. "Still using your parent's money?"

"What was left to me, yes."

"Then why are you living in a shitty place like this if you're rich?"

"Reasons Granger," he said, leaning off of her and taking a step back. "Would you like the place or not?"

She looked at him oddly. "Don't you want to talk to the other people who want this place? I've heard they are all female."

"And where did you hear that," he asked.

"Some girl stopped me on my way up here, threatened that she was going to be living in this place right soon. Another two girls in front of me were talking about buying the room together to afford it...and other ideas."

He chuckled. "Such as?"

"I'm not explaining it. You have lots of other people who would like to live here Draco, you don't need to settle for me."

"I'm certainly not settling if you look like that." She pulled her sweater a bit tighter to her as his eyes ran up and down her body. "Not settling at all."

"Are you going to do that every night? Because I won't be comfortable here if you do." He continued staring just to spite her. "Quit!"

He laughed, looking at her still. She spun around and quickly drew back her fist to hit him, but mid swing she found herself unable to push further as he had grabbed firmly around her arm. "It's not third year anymore Granger, I learned." He let go and she stepped back; he still had that annoying smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm not going to stay in your shitty house if you treat me like I'm some little hooker of yours Malfoy," she said coldly, holding his eyes. "I'd rather live on the streets then be used again." She stormed towards the room door, and found her annoying host blocking her way.

"Her-"

She drew her wand, setting it on his nose. "What? Not going to draw yours too?"

"My magic is suspended for a few months."

She looked at him closely. "What did you do?"

"I'm not going to talk about it, and so long as I withdraw my curiosity to talk about your dilemma you can withdraw from asking me." He paused, smiling then. "You can hex me or something if I step out of line again OK? Would you still like the room?"

She hesitated. "How do I know you're not lying?"

He shrugged, not sure how to answer. "I don't have my wand Granger. You're just gonna have to trust me. Besides, you seem so desperate on your end that you apparently need the room bad."

She bit her lip. "So?"

"So? Take it or leave it. Either way I've lost my pay for the day, so just keep using my time." She lowered her wand slowly, staring up at him.

"Don't even think about touching me while I'm here or I'll slam every memory out of your head in a blink." She paused. "I'll take it."

His typical smirk returned. "Good. Get your shit and I'll be in my room."

She laughed. "I have it," she said, motioning to the bag around her arm. Opening the zipper, she began pulling out minute pieces of furniture, setting them down around the room. He smiled, enjoying watching her round little ass point up in the air each time she did so, and again found himself rather aroused. He realized too why he hadn't recognized her. "Besides, it's good that I do. You certainly wouldn't help me move anything up here!"

Although he just looked like an older version of himself, Hermione had changed drastically. Her hair was much darker, not black but close, and had a straight thick blunt bang. She still wore no eye shadow (which was a plus because he loved the more natural look on chicks, and natural was so perfect for her) but her clothes had upgraded. Her small chest had filled out lovingly to a nice round size he could easily assume was a C-cup, maybe a D but he highly doubted it. She wore more form fitted clothes (not skanky but enough to make you hard) and extenuated her ass, which had also grown nicely; not too round so as to offset her and make her look bottom heavy, but enough for your hands to squeeze. She even wore a pair of short heeled boots. Hermione Granger had grown up drastically and it was having a drastic affect on him.

She set the last small piece of furniture on the floor, waved her wand, and the furniture grew to human size. None of it was super girly, but simple and practical. A few packed suitcases sat on her bed, and he began wondering just what was inside. She smirked at him. "Easy work."

He groaned. "You're going to be a smart ass again aren't you?"

She laughed. "You'll have to see, but I doubt you will be any better."

"Right...we'll I'm going into the living room Granger. Rents due at the end of the month, that's in exactly a week-"

"But I will have only lived here a week-"

"And to clear our agreement I'll expect it in my room early that morning on the thirty-first."

"You don't order me around Malfoy."

"No, but the lease is in my name, so I'll be needing your money up front."

She sighed. "Whatever Malfoy."

He smirked, turning and shutting her door as he headed into the living room, unable to stare at her body without acting on his emotions any longer.


	2. Week 1

******Thanks to my new beta **Tessa Cresswell **for slowly editing this! Edited as of July 26, 2012.

Hermione came out of the room about an hour later, in looser jeans and a plain t-shirt. She had a heavy pile of books in her hands, and she nearly fell over when she bumped the couch arm, sending her books sprawling except for the bottom two. "Malfoy, your couch is too close to the pathway. People like _me_are going to run into it."

"Yes, people like you are Granger," he said, looking over her once. He'd taken off his shirt, becoming too hot in the tight apartment, and he noticed her eyes dancing over his body. His trademark smirk came out. "Enjoying the view Granger?"

"Hardly, you're so pale it hurts my eyes." She bent to begin to pick up her books.

"Tisk tisk Granger, and to think I was about to help you pick up all those books. Guess you ruined that one yourself."

"I can pick up my own books thank you."

He watched her ass as she walked over to the empty half of the bookcase and began setting the books in. The jeans were slightly loose and he could see the top of something red and lacey. "Got some slutty underwear hidden under there do you?"

She sat down on the ottoman next to her quickly, her cheeks a slight pink. "Would you quit that! If I wanted you to see my knickers I'd wander around in just them! Have some self control Malfoy."

He held his hands up. "And when have you ever seen me have self control around sexy women? We went to the same school Granger, and I know you know what my reputation was." He smirked. "Everyone did."

"Yes yes, yes the ever powerful and seductive Slytherin Sex God! Oh girls fell all over themselves to spend a night with you!" She had a look of disgust on her face. "But not me Malfoy, never."

He just shook his head, continuing to watch TV.

* * *

><p>It was hours later when Draco saw Hermione again (but that was because he had walked to her room). The door was open and she was reclined back against several pillows with a book in her hands.<p>

"Typical Granger, reading on a Monday night. Why don't you come to the bar with me? We'll find some lucky fellow to smash you."

She wrinkled her nose and looked up at him, closing the book. "I hardly think so Malfoy. I don't need a strange man playing around with me. Is that what you do with your nights? Have sex?"

"You mean to say fuck Granger, and yes it is."

"Sick Malfoy, why ever would you want so many women?"

He shrugged. "Everyone needs a hobby." He eyed her again. "Unless you want to take the place of one of them tonight and save me time."

She tossed the book at him. "Malfoy I am not some cheap whore." She stood up as though to retrieve her book. "Bring your hoe home but at least don't be so loud as to make me knock on your door and tell you to quit!"

"I see you're putting those new words to good use Granger." He picked up her book and handed it to her. "I won't make any guarantees, but it's a shame. I was looking forward to getting you." He smirked once again.

She gaped at him. "Get lost!" She hit him in the forehead with the book.

"Ok ok! Geese Granger I'm going!" He turned to go and glanced back. "See you later babe." He took off running to the front door.

"Stop calling me babe," she called after him, dashing to the front door and closing it with a definite click. She shook her head, returning to her bedroom to continue reading. It wasn't ten minutes later before she was out.

* * *

><p>It felt like only minutes had passed when she awoke to the sound of loud groans coming from the next room. She rolled over, hoping she could block out the sounds, but it had no effect. She huffed, throwing off the pillow, standing up in her shorts and tank top, and stormed down to the next room.<p>

"Malfoy!" She pounded on the door. "Malfoy open the door!"

The girl on top of Draco stopped what she was doing. "Who's that?"

He rolled his eyes. "My roommate."

She turned her head slightly. "You have a roommate?"

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "No shit." Her pounding continued and he sighed. "Get off me!" He pushed her and she quickly got off, wrapping herself in the sheets. He found a pair of shorts and quickly put them on before opening the door, not bothering to see if his partner were covered or not. He leaned against the door-frame.

"Yes Granger?" His hair was a mess, and Hermione could see the trashed girl behind him trying to cover herself.

"I told you earlier I don't want to hear you two...banging!"

"Sorry," he said with a roll of his eyes, "I don't ever know how loud they're going to be."

"Perhaps that's something you should ask before bringing them home next time!"

He straightened up to his full height then, towering over her. "This is my house Granger, not yours. I rented the room out to _you_, _not_ the other way around. You have no business controlling my life, and I won't have it. You have a problem with the way I live? Then get out and find someplace else!" With that he slammed the door shut, leaving her fuming in the hallway.

"What was all that about," the girl asked him as he came back in, and he had already completely forgotten her name. She sat up now that the door was closed, letting the sheet slip down to her waist, and although her tits were fantastic he felt absolutely no arousal. "Where were we?"

"Finishing," he said curtly, lying down and closing his eyes.

"But Draco-"

"I'm not paying you, this is a fling. You're not missing out on anything except getting fucked. Get over yourself and go to sleep. You have a problem with this then get out and go see if you can grab some pathetic sucker before the bars close. Perhaps he'll teach you how to give head correctly."

"Draco!" Now she was offended. "Don't talk to me like that or-"

"Or what? You'll leave? By all means, please do!"

She stood up, slipping clumsily into her clothes. She didn't bother putting on her shoes as she stormed out his bedroom door, nearly pushing Hermione out of her way as she grabbed her coat and departed from the apartment.

* * *

><p>Hermione poked her head into the room, Draco's arms lying over his face. She smirked, stepping further into his room. "Your lady friend has left I see."<p>

He bolted up, eyes flaring. "Get lost Granger. Keep fucking with my life and I'll kick your sweet little ass right back onto the street where it came from!"

She threw her hands up. "Ugh! This is my house too Malfoy!" She turned on her heel and walked out.

"Ha! It's been your house for a day!" He flopped back on the pillows.

"_This is going to be a long, shitty time."_

* * *

><p>Two days passed and Draco went to his job, Hermione stayed home and read papers in her room, never coming out until dinner, and she didn't stay out for more than a half hour. Draco didn't have any other "lady friends" over, having lost his enthusiasm to go to bars and find some ass, deflated by the possibility of Hermione ruining another of his nights.<p>

It was Wednesday the second day she'd been there, and Draco was feeling quite unsatisfied, and smoking almost a pack a day since his sexual life stopped. Returning home to his apartment flat he found to his surprise Hermione on the phone, talking loudly to somebody on the other end. This was the first time he'd seen her out before dinner since her arrival.

She was sitting on the couch, using the old landline, holding the telephone in one hand and cradling the other half in her lap. As he shut the door, she turned her body away from him, and he noticed the tight skirt she was wearing rode up to reveal more of her sexy thighs. He smirked, setting his jacket on the back of the couch, leaning over slightly to examine her exposed skin at a closer range, picking up on her conversation.

"I don't have the papers yet...No, I haven't gone to see him, that would be your job!...Ha, mine, that's rich! You're the one who still has to sign...No, I found a place I...No! Why would I want you here?...No...No...No, I have to go now." She hung up the phone, sighing for a moment before whipping her head around towards Draco who was grinning from ear to ear. "And whatever are you looking at?"

His smirk widened. "Nothing Granger, I'm just enjoying your creamy skin revealing itself to me."

Her eyebrows drew together, and her hands instinctively struck out to snatch up the blanket beside her, covering her upper legs. "Malfoy!"

He shrugged, his smile falling away. "Pity, I was rather enjoying looking at you, even if you are a Mudblood."

"Oh shut it," she said, standing and smoothing out her pencil skirt, which actually went down to her knees. Her white blouse was buttoned up except the top two which revealed a peak of cleavage if you were eye level, but let you see straight down the shirt if you were taller, such as Draco, whose smile returned as he gazed down her top. He was sure she didn't realize it was that revealing to him. She had on high heels, something Draco had not seen her in, and her hair was back in a messy bun. "I'm not in the mood."

His smirk faded a little. "You look almost professional, what's the occasion?" He sat on the back of the couch, looking up at her.

"I had a meeting with someone earlier," she said simply. "I don't want to talk about it right now." She brushed past him, making a beeline for her room, swinging her hips in an unconscious but seductive manner.

"Who was on the phone," he asked, prying his eyes from her round ass. She turned back looking at him with narrowed eyes. "You sounded upset is all."

"Since when do you care about anyone but yourself?"

"You're my roommate. Whatever problems you bring home will eventually become my own, and I don't need any more trouble." He stood and picked up his jacket. "Let's keep our personal problems private shall we?" He winked.

Her eyebrows squished together. "You're hopeless Ferret! Someone could stalk in and beat me alive and so long as it doesn't affect you, you would make no action to aid me!"

"Not true Granger. Hitting women isn't exactly something I find right to do."

"Ah, I see. The great Slytherin Sex God has a soft spot for women! I'm sure you save lots of girls from terrible male beings, and sweep them up into your pale arms and bring them home for your own reward!" She laughed, leaning against her door-frame for a moment. "But I, Mr. Malfoy, will not put out, and in return you will not aid me." She winked in return to his, still chuckling as she shut her door.

He rolled his eyes. "Arrogant bitch."

* * *

><p>Night came, and Hermione stumbled from her room in a half daze as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. She walked to the fridge, making sure to pull her shorts down and her shirt up as she walked, pulling the bathrobe to her. Yawning, she opened the fridge, pulling out the milk, pouring herself a tall glass.<p>

As she was putting it away, she heard the turning of a knob and spun around quickly breathing a small breath of relief as Draco emerged from his room.

"Granger? Whatever are you doing? It's nearly two."

"I was working," she said with a yawn, taking a long gulp of her drink. He had walked over to her, smiling.

"That's your idea of a late night drink?"

"I just needed something, my throat was parched."

"From?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow as he looked her over slowly. Her cheeks looked like they had just been streaked with fresh tears, but he didn't mention it. Her bathrobe had fallen open, revealing the low tank top underneath, and he could clearly see she had on no bra. The shorts cut off almost at her crotch, and he found his blood rushing to his cock, hardening by the second, and he turned away from her to the cabinets. The pajama wear seemed quite...revealing, even slutty for the stuck up know-it-all. "Are you sick then?"

"No."

"Throats don't go dry for no reason babe."

"Granger or Hermione Malfoy, never babe."

"Hermione Malfoy...hmm. Doesn't quite have the right ring to it." He pulled out a large bottle of scotch, popping the top off as he turned and lowering the bottle to hide his growing erection. "Babe fits you nicely though."

She rolled her eyes, looking at the bottle in his hands. Her eyes moved down momentarily to the growing bulge in his shorts, but she quickly pulled her eyes away, up to his well built chest, snapping them up finally to his face, which now had his signature smirk plastered on it.

"Ogling a bit Granger?" He tilted the bottle back, taking a swig and letting her get full view of the tent in his pants for a brief moment. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Hardly," she snapped. He nearly grinned again at her almost coyness, but it wasn't hitting home like he knew she wanted it to.

"Ah Granger, always one for crude remarks."

"No, that's your trademark Malfoy." She set down the now empty glass, pulling her robe closed again. "I'm going back to bed now."

"You should really consider a tie for that thing you know, it may be more sufficient."

"Yes yes, I'm quite aware." She pulled the robe tighter to her still, rubbing her arms just a bit.

"If you're cold there's always a nice warm bed in my room waiting for you," he said with a flirtatious wink.

"No Malfoy I am certainly not going to willingly join you in bed."

He shrugged taking another large gulp of his drink. "Then I recommend less slutty sleepwear. Although that is not lingerie, you're just asking to get fucked like that. The robe even compliments it." It was true, the skimpy silk robe was quite teasing as it hugged her scantily clothed figure. "Silks are cold in the winter you know."

"I know!"

"Then perhaps something thick would better suit you?"

"Yes, when I have the money I will certainly buy one."

"You must have some spare money to buy a robe! They're not horribly expensive."

"Perhaps for you Malfoy, but I have a very tight budget right now. Besides, my rent is due in four days and I have about eighty pounds and no job."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really now? No job? That doesn't sound like the over-achieving Hermione Granger I went to school with!"

"I'm temporarily unemployed then. I've been working at Hogwarts for the last few months-"

"Ha! The great Hermione Granger was fired from the very school she excelled in? That's brilliant!" Laughing he took two large gulps of his drink before re-corking it to return to the cabinet.

"I wasn't fired, I chose to leave."

"And why is that?"

"I don't want to talk about it Malfoy-" Hermione began.

"Hmm seems you don't wish to talk about-" Draco said, interrupting.

"It's personal- the point is-" Hermione continued, trying to speak over him.

"Anything." Draco finished.

"I only have Galleons to pay you in and since that won't suffice for my rent money I'm more concerned about obtaining a job to pay you the rent so you don't kick me out." She paused for a single moment. "And you're right; I don't wish to talk about anything."

"I'm not picky Granger. Pay me in Galleons if you prefer, the money will still come to me and I will simply transfer it to the correct amount in pounds, which you could obviously do yourself if you weren't so stupid."

"It's not that I'm stupid, it's simply that I am unable to change my Galleons to pounds at the moment."

He raised an eyebrow, smirking. "We're in trouble are we Granger?"

She pulled on a piece of her hair, which was still neat, giving him the assumption that she hadn't even slept yet. "It's nothing...I'm going to bed now Malfoy."

"I agree," he said, walking behind her to the rooms. "I have a busy day tomorrow of sitting around, unless I get another shift since you made me miss my Monday job."

She just smiled at her door. "Goodnight Malfoy." She walked into her room, the door making a quiet click as it closed.

His eyebrows drew together, and he stared at the empty space for a moment. "Goodnight Granger?"

* * *

><p>Hermione left early Thursday morning before Draco had even awoken, and he did not see her return until almost ten that night. When she walked in her makeup was smeared and a large purple-black bruise had formed on her cheek.<p>

When she slammed the door shut Draco looked up from his spot on the couch, and rose up with a questioning look on his face as he studied her further. Her shirt was slightly torn and her jeans had dirt smears on them. The strap on her purse had been snapped off on one side and she carried it in one dirty hand. She tried to scurry past him but he intercepted her, grabbing her arm gently and touching the blossoming bruise on her cheek.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing," she said with a soft sniff. "I was just about to go and freshen up-"

"Freshen up," he said, turning her head from left to right to check for other marks. Again he saw the tear streaks on her cheeks. "You need a bath first and foremost, after you tell me what the hell happened."

"A small misinterpretation is all, I'm fine."

"People who are fine Granger don't come home looking like you." He tilted her head back, seeing the gentle red blood coming from a small cut. "Let me-"

"No! No, I'm fine Draco, just let me clean myself up, please."

He looked her dead in the eyes. "What kind of trouble did you bring back?"

"None! It's dealt with."

"What is?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't lie to me Granger, something's obviously wrong."

"Like I said, it's handled."

He shook his head. "Stubborn bitch," he said beneath his breath, but not quietly enough to slip past Hermione's hearing. She held his gaze. "At least let me help you!"

"No! I can handle this!" She spun away from him, nearly fell over, regained her balance, dropped her purse and didn't try to pick it up, and stumbled to the bathroom, slamming the door.

He threw his hands up, pressed them into his face and bit his lip to keep from cussing her out. He stomped to the front door and threw it open, peering down the hall in both directions. No one was there.

He sighed, shutting the door and pulling his pack out of his pocket. Lighting one of the cancer sticks, he inhaled deeply, trying to calm down. He wasn't going to get her to accept help if she didn't want it although it was fairly obvious she needed it.

"_She has a fucking wand! Why didn't she use it? Granger's not exactly weak__;__ she can throw a decent punch...who would want to beat her up anyways? Rapist? No, clothes would've been more torn. Thief? Doubtful, her purse would've probably been taken. Ex boyfriend? Only a complete asshole hits a girl, even I know that!"_

He picked up her purse that was still lying on the floor, carried it to her room and threw it in. He was surprised to see how many papers were scattered all over, but figured it wasn't the best time to ask.

"_If she doesn't get beat up again, don't worry about it. If the problem doesn't come back here, there's no issue. But if it continues, she's going to have some shit to answer to."_

He wandered over to his room, flopped on the bed, put his cigarette out, and passed into an exciting dream with Hermione as the star character.

* * *

><p>It was roughly six in the morning the following day when Hermione chucked the pillow at Draco's head.<p>

"Malfoy!"

He stirred, rubbing his eyes for several seconds before finally opening them. Hermione stood in his doorway, arms folded in front of her beautiful chest. She had on a pair of lose jeans again and a long sleeve v-neck shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a firm ponytail.

"Granger," he said, sitting up. "What's wrong."

"Nothing." She hesitated. "Walk with me to the coffee shop across the street?"

He fell back against the pillows. "You woke me up at," he checked the time, "six in the morning to walk you to a coffee shop. We have coffee here!"

"I wanted to get out for a bit."

"Then go yourself," he replied, rolling over.

"I need help."

"Getting coffee?"

"Picking something up."

"Ah yes," he said with a yawn, sitting up and stretching. "I'm sure the precious scone you so badly want to get is worth waking me."

"You have work later."

"Yes I do Granger, thanks for remembering."

She sighed. "Take me tomorrow then?"

"Oh no no no Granger, you got me up and this is a onetime deal, take it or leave it."

"I'll take it then."

"Now why am I escorting your sweet self across the street?"

"I figured you would be mad if I went myself. It's the only place I desire to go to today. After that I'll leave you be."

He shrugged. "Fair enough Granger." He walked towards her and tilted her head back. You may consider cleaning that cut once more."

* * *

><p>Friday night was the result of two twenty-one year olds in bed by nine. Saturday came and went, with Hermione hidden in her room except for breakfast and dinner, and Draco going with a neighbor to a nearby bar till nearly midnight, before returning to the apartment without a tramp on his arm and he crashed on the couch.<p>

Sunday morning the phone in the living room rang at promptly nine.

Draco picked up the thing in a rush, crabby at the irritating awakening and rudely began the conversation with a blunt, "What?"

"Who the fuck is this?"

"Why don't you tell me wise-ass, you are on _my_phone after all."

"Is Hermione there?"

"Depends, who wants to know?"

"Malfoy!" He ignored the caller, pressing the cool phone to his naked chest and staring up at Hermione's panicky face. "Who're you talking to?"

"That word is better known as whore Granger."

"Who is on the phone? Do they want to speak to me?"

He narrowed his eyes. "What's so important Granger? And why do your contacts feel the urge to call at this ungodly hour?"

"Let me have the phone!" She lunged at his chest for it, but he extended his arm and the angle she had put herself in left her about five inches short of his wrist. She had leaned too far, and fell over onto his naked chest, ass straight up in the air.

He laughed. "HA! I always knew you'd fall for me Granger!"

"That's a terrible line Malfoy...give me the phone!"

"How about a sweet little kiss and I'll consider it?"

"Ugh!" She leaned forward to snatch the phone, putting too much of her weight on one side of his body and they both tumbled to the floor, narrowly missing the coffee table. Draco dropped the phone, catching himself before his full weight hit her on his forearm and his hand, his face almost in direct line about hers. They both heard the thud as the phone toppled from its table, hitting the ground and disconnecting.

He smirked down at her, her same pajama top having been pulled down. "I rather like this position Granger."

"Ugh, you pig." She hit his chest, and he reluctantly pushed himself up off of her, standing and collecting himself. She scrambled to her knees and picked up the phone, setting it back on the table and then dropping her head onto the couch. Her shorts had been pulled up in the back a bit during their little rolling match, and he could almost see the very bottom of her ass cheeks. "Did he leave a name?"

"You're positive it was a he? Expecting a call I see."

"Did he say anything," she asked, flipping her head and hair around to face him. Tears of frustration had formed in her eyes.

Draco stopped trying to be coy. "Just that he wanted to speak to you. I was only giving him a hard time."

She stood up, rubbing her temples. "Please Draco, for god sake, if someone, or even the same guy calls again, please for the love of god don't give him a hard time. Please, please don't make it harder for me."

"Make what harder," he asked, but she was already rushing to her room. A moment later the door slammed shut. He sighed, sat down, and turned on the television in front of him.

* * *

><p>By ten the next morning Draco was dressed and getting ready to send the rent money. He needed Hermione's soon, so he could transfer her money into the pounds he needed before sending. Hermione though, had not been seen since the previous morning.<p>

He stood, walking to her bedroom door. "Granger," he said knocking. "Granger, I'm going to need your money by one in order to send this." He didn't hear anything. "Granger?" He tested the door handle, and was surprised to find her room unlocked. He pushed it open.

Hermione was nowhere to be seen. A note was set on her desk, written in purple ink.

_Be back by 5:30. Here's my money, take it._

Beneath the note he found the rent payment for the month, as well as next month.


	3. Week 2

**A/n: **New edited version of week two! Thanks to my beta, **Tessa Cresswell **for spending the time to edit this! Edited as of 10/11/2012.

It was 3 o'clock later that day when the landline rang again. Draco, who had been drinking a bottle of whiskey and watching some romantic sex show, hit mute as he answered the line.

"Yes?"

"Is Hermione there?"

It was the same voice from the previous phone call, Draco was sure of it. "And who the fuck is this?"

"None of your concern, now _put _her on."

Draco let out a laugh. Whoever this was seemed to be trying to be menacing, but was getting nowhere with this pathetic attempt. Laced behind the cold harsh voice appeared a note of worry. "I don't think so."

"You don't control her fucking phone calls so put her _on_!"

"Perhaps I don't, but I do control this phone call...and by the looks of things you're not going to be talking with her anytime soon mate."

"Give her the phone!"

"Ah, well, who is this first?"

"Nobody."

"Well then you don't need to speak to her," Draco said, going to set the phone down before he heard the voice on the other end speaking hurriedly. "What was that now?"

"This is her husband dipshit, now put her on."

Draco thought back. "I don't recall her ever wearing a ring."

"She's not wearing my ring? The fucking cunt-"

"I'll stop you there now. Look, she obviously doesn't want your pathetic ass, so I suggest you start leaving her alone, before I start making plans for you."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I guess you'll have to see." He set the receiver down with a firm click, picking up his whiskey and taking a long drink.

* * *

><p>Hermione returned at 5:45 that night, her hair in one braid that was coming out, her face looking to have aged ten years. Draco had a firm grip on her arm as soon as she got past the entranceway.<p>

"Malfoy," Hermione said tiredly, "I don't have the energy to bitch with you right now, so please leave me alone."

"Oh no Granger," he said, directing her towards the couch. "We need to have a talk of sorts."

"Not tonight," she said, twisting from his grasp and heading towards her room.

He followed closely on her heels, and when she turned to close her door in his face he put one leg into her room and pushed the door back, hitting the wall as he pushed. She raised a eyebrow as she set down her bag on her bed, crossing her slim legs one over the other and frowned as he spoke: "I think tonight is a great time."

"Why's that?" She was chewing on the tip of her finger, perhaps out of nervousness, maybe habit, but either way it had Draco's mind spinning in the wrong direction.

"Well, when angry husbands call my landline I feel it's time to question my roommate...so start talking Granger."

Her frown deepened and she removed her fingertip from the edge of her mouth. "That's absurd Malfoy, you've been drinking too much."

"Have I Granger? Or is some hidden secret of yours beginning to real its head?"

"Its none of your business."

"Yes it is, as I've said before. The problems you bring back to the apartment become mine." She was undoing her braid and had pulled off her t-shirt to reveal the red tank top beneath, much to his disappointment.

"If you ignore them then I don't see them being your problem."

He walked closer to her so he could caress her shoulder. "I think you do have a problem Granger..."

She raised an eyebrow, suddenly noticing the obvious size difference and the fact that he had some unusual gleam in his eye. And by then, she could also feel the subtle change in herself as well. "Why exactly do you insist to touch me?"

He smirked. "What? Did your husband's touch never make you feel anything?"

Now it was getting personal. He sat on the bed. "Disturbed you mean?"

"Maybe...but not in a bad way." He winked.

"Malfoy!" She smacked him in the head with her pillow. "We went over this! No hitting on me you perve!"

He was laughing, noticing that despite her wand only being on her side table, she had resorted to a fluffy menace instead. He noted that silently in his mind. "Please Granger, I would never hit on you. Married women are too much of a hassel in close quarters. No, I'll leave you to your unsatisfying marriage."

"I'm not married!"

"Are you sure!" She didn't reply.

Still chuckling, he stood and headed to her door before he bothered to glance back. "But remember Granger, if that marriage ever falls through, you always have these broad shoulders to rest on." He gestured to himself and saw with amusement how her face wrinkled up.

"Thank you my dear Malfoy, but I think I'll just reside in the comfort of my bed."

"And maybe sometime I will join." He quickly leapt through the door laughing, as a plastic cup whizzed past his head into the wall. Again he noted the refusal in her to use magic.

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning Draco found Hermione lounged out on the couch in her shorts and tank top, which had slid down to reveal quite a lot of her breasts, asleep with the television on. He smiled inwardly at the fabulous opportunity but ignored the throbbing of his manhood as he wandered past the couch. Through the thin white tank top he could see her nipples and he smiled again.<p>

Returning to the couch with a glass of water in hand, he promptly poured the water over her face and chest, soaking the white tank top and leaving little to the imagination.

"Ah! Malfoy!" She quickly rolled into the couch, hiding the front of her body as she snatched the blanket from on the back. "You ass!"

He was laughing as he sat in the chair next to the couch, happy she was turned away so his noticeable bulge wasn't commented on (only because he knew the comment wasn't going to lead anywhere like he would hope). "Good morning Granger."

"Ugh! You can't just leave me to sleep?"

"Why, no. Where's the fun in that?"

"Ugh! Just wait until I get my hands on you-"

"I have been."

"You pervert." She wrapped the warm throw tightly around her upper body and shivered. "Well now that you've had your fun I'm going off to the shower."

"Or you can just let me drench you again."

She frowned. "I think not." She stood and turned briskly away towards her room as he continued to quietly chuckle and examine the television.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until almost ten that night when Draco saw Hermione again. He had disappeared early in the afternoon with some girl to his room, and she had gone out to talk to a friend. She returned home stumbling into the door.<p>

Draco laughed. "Tipsy are we Granger?"

She shook her head before clutching it. "I shouldn't be."

"You do realize that happens when you drink right?"

"Yes yes Malfoy I know." She was stumbling past him, and he noticed the paleness in her face.

"Where did you go to?"

"I had a meeting."

"Looks like you're sick. Was the guy that ugly?"

"Not that kind of meeting."

"So it was a girl?"

She clutched her stomach and leaned against the wall. "Not now Malfoy."

He stood up and strode over to her, his chest naked. Her color was defiantly too light and her eyes looked hazy. "Are you alright? You seem rather strange lately...not the Granger that pissed me off throughout school."

"I'm fine Malfoy, leave it at that."

"Ah but you aren't. That Granger certainly wouldn't keep returning home in such poor condition. You're either beaten or sick, or look like you've been through another war. It doesn't seem like you. So what's going on?"

"I'm fine-"

He placed each arm on the wall around her head and bent closer. At this range if she had been drinking he would've smelt it on her breath, but there was no unusual scent. "Look, whatever's going on appears to have an effect on you. Personally, I don't want to be involved, but since you don't actually seem to have any friends-"

"Oh please Malfoy I have friends!"

"Fine, any friends at the moment- or you certainly wouldn't be here- so if you need my help just ask."

"Like I'll ever do that!"

"Too prideful," he said with a shake of his head as he removed his arms. "Fine Granger have it your way, but it looks like a pain in the ass to me."

"Oh what would you know then Malfoy?"

He leaned back in for a moment. "I know a lot."

* * *

><p>Hermione nor Draco went out Wednesday, something Draco found irritating. Before Hermione moved in he was out every damn night. One of the local bars had actually called to see if he was ok. As a result of the situation the two found themselves in an awkward movie night which neither really spoke through.<p>

Thursday morning Draco awoke to something cold slamming into his body in a rush. "Granger!" He sat up swiftly.

She was laughing in the doorway, wand in hand, staring back at him in the light and finding herself unable to talk through the giggles. "I told you I'd get my hands on you."

He sat up in the damp bed. "That's not exactly what I wanted you to do."

Still giggling she spoke, "No of course not, but it's all you're getting." She laughed and skipped to her room.

* * *

><p>Friday afternoon rolled in with an unpleasant cold front. Draco was sitting on his couch on the phone, and Hermione was still asleep in her room from what he knew.<p>

"Yes...yes, that's great! Really? Well anytime next week works I'm not doing anything...money isn't an issue for me you know...Yes, I understand...Wednesday? That will work beautifully." He hung up the phone with a click and leaned back contently on the couch.

Mr. Harry Potter had called, saying that he could start his test training as of next Wednesday since yesterday had signaled one year since his suspension from work. Although at this point he was torn between resuming his old job and telling Potter to kiss his ass, he simply wanted the use of his magic back, and found himself smiling to himself as he was reminded that the end of this bullshit was drawing to a close.

It had only been a few minutes until he heard the knock at his front door. Ignoring it, he continued to dose, until it sounded again. He groaned, wishing Hermione were out here instead so she could go get it.

An older man stood outside, his hair peppered and his little suit a dull brown. Draco wrinkled his eyes. The man had a few soft looking spots, where he could guess the fat was trying to hide. His face was pinched and gave him an expression that made him think of a nosy asshole. The man looked startled when the nearly naked Draco, wearing only shorts (and only shorts) opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Y-yes is Hermione in there?"

"It would depend, what business do you have with her? I'm not in the mood to deal with trouble on a Friday."

"Of course, but she requested for me to meet her here at one and its uhm, one...is she around?"

"I repeat, why are you here?"

"S-she needs to sign some papers."

Draco shrugged and walked towards Hermione's room, leaving the man to shut the door. Maybe he could actually figure out what was going on with her. "And what's your name?"

"M-Mr. Gilmer."

"Don't stutter; it's probably why you don't have a wife," Draco replied, figuring he could find out with the question alone whether this was the supposed husband, although he hoped not.

"My wife died two years ago."

"I'm sorry." He tested the door but found it locked. "Granger!" He pounded on the door and noticed that the man didn't take a seat anywhere. "Granger!"

A sleepy Hermione opened the door a moment later, wand in her lowered hand. "Yes?" Her shirt was disheveled and Draco could see whatever he wanted, which may have been good in other cases, but he found it creepy to know the other man could see just as much even back where he was.

"I'd suggest a less slutty shirt. A 'Mr. Gilmer' is here, whatever the fuck that means."

Hermione quickly tossed the wand behind her and grabbed for a jacket behind her door, now bothering to pull the shirt up tightly. Draco took pride as he realized that she hadn't been concerned when it was just him. Perhaps his chances were improving.

"Hello Mr. Gilmer," she said as she passed Draco and zipped up the jacket, trying to pull down her shorts to hide a bit more leg. Draco noticed the older man's eyes looking over her just as his own did, and found himself both disgusted and offended. This man was a good 55-60 years old and he knew damn well Hermione was only 21.

"Hello Hermione," he said brightly as he led her to the couch. As he sat her down beside him Draco leaned over the back of the couch, watching closely and receiving dirty looks from Hermione that he found amusing. "I brought the papers! I finally found them, but I didn't realize your...err...boy-"

"Roommate," Hermione interjected quickly and Draco again noticed his reaction, which consisted of a look of relief and lust.

"Your roommate would be here."

"Is that a problem?"

"No," Hermione said quickly, knowing already Draco had picked up on the old mans basic ways. "The papers?"

"Yes yes I have them right here." He took out a few papers and handed them to her along with a pen. She bent over the coffee table to begin to sign them and Mr. Gilmer's eyes reverted to her ass. "Its highly unusual for me to make a house call like this, but you're a special customer of mine Hermione."

"Thank you," Hermione said with a bit of uncertainty and Draco rolled his eyes. "Is this all of them?"

"Yes all the ones I need your signature on and then I just have to get-"

"Them to the courthouse," Hermione interjected simply, flipping to another page. Draco glanced over and caught one major word on the page.

"Yes of course." His hands had slowly begun to slide across the couch, and he found his head throbbing a moment later. "Ah!"

"I wouldn't do that," Draco said simply, stretching.

"Malfoy!"

"It slipped." He shrugged, glancing at the older man whose hands were clasped in his lap and who was still staring at her ass. He thought about slapping him in the head again for good measure, but decided to wait until he had more of a reason. Perhaps it would be his goodbye gesture.

"Here," Hermione said, handing back the papers. "I sighed where the red X's were."

"Good, that's why they were there." He looked at her. "You need a witness, to testify that you did this willingly, for both sides of the world."

She grimaced. Draco was looking between both, his arms crossed. She reluctantly looked up. "Malfoy?"

He looked at her with a smirk. "Yes Granger?"

She bit her fingertip, and blinked once, a look that appeared innocent but he wasn't sure if she was trying to seduce, irritate or if she was naturally this slutty. "Would you be my witness?" Her voice was bouncy but she seemed on edge.

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard that right...who did you ask?"

She sighed and bit her lip. "Just be my fucking witness Draco."

"And what do I get out of it? I gave you the room and I helped you not have to get a job? Now this?" He had bent forward so he was close to her and happily blocking Mr. Gilmer's view of her. "What do I get?"

She blushed. "Depends what you want."

He laughed. "Oh Hermione my sweet, you're slowly signing your soul off to me." He took the top paper and signed his name messily on it. Mr. Gilmer took it and looked longingly at the young girl across from him. Draco smirked and grabbed the old man's shoulder. "I believe your job is done."

"Q-quite. Good day Hermione." He quickly stood and Draco followed him to the door, giving him another smack to the dome as he walked out.

"Quit that now," Mr. Gilmer said, turning hastily towards Draco. "There's no call for that!"

"Ah, but there is." He smirked. "I'd watch my eyes, and my hands for that matter, if I were you." He shut the door.

Hermione was still on the couch, the jacket open and her hair messy. She was glaring at Draco. "Don't think you're getting something from me because I'm no whore Draco."

"Yes I've heard it before." He sat down where the other man had just been and touched her shoulder in the same way he had a few days prior in her room, the way that made shivers hit her. "Now what where those papers hmm?"

"Too stupid to read them?"

"I read what I needed, couldn't get a name. I just want to see if you'll actually tell me something."

She scoffed. "If you know then there's no reason for me to you twit!"

"Ah, we're going back to childhood words." He leaned back on the couch and took reclined. "So who exactly are you divorcing honey?"

"Oh quit that, it's not becoming."

"What? I can't be charming?"

"Not like that you can't."

"I see. So who's this terrible bastard?"

"No one important."

"Come now Granger, you can't leave me hanging like this forever. I signed your fucking papers you can at least tell me."

"A different time ok?"

"I even got your pervert of a-what is he? A lawyer or something? Whatever I got him to not touch your ass so you owe me." He smirked. "You owe me for a lot of shit."

"Yes I know."

He laughed. "Oh, you have no idea."

"What does that mean?"

He laughed again as he stood up. "Payback is a bitch babe."

* * *

><p>Saturday Draco made no attempts to start his payback. In fact he spent most of the day asleep. Sunday Hermione found herself unfortunate enough to meet one of Draco's new fucks as he went into the kitchen to obtain a bottle of liquor.<p>

"So you're the roommate," the tall blond said, twirling her hair.

"Yeah...that's me. And you're the prostitute?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Don't go there bitch. I am not that cheap I never sell myself." Hermione just nodded, rolling her eyes as she turned away.

"Come on," Draco said to the girl, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her towards his bedroom. Hermione groaned inwardly, thinking of what she could go do for the next few hours when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Draco, his trademark smirk plastered on his face and his hand holding something. "You'll need these Granger." He set the gift in her hand, patted her shoulder and disappeared back into his room.

She looked down at her hand and had to laugh. He'd given her earplugs.

* * *

><p>Monday morning Hermione found herself in a rather quiet apartment. No television nor any tossing and turning of her roommate trying to sleep (she hoped). Instead she found a large envelope taped to the inside of her door. She stretched, then walked over and tore the envelope open.<p>

The note was simple. _"Let The Games Begin"._

**What do you think the games are going to be? Come on, I'm curious on your thoughts my dears!**


	4. Week 3

**A/n: **Hope you guys like this one too! It's a little long, but it gets the point done for the week. If you like please review! Enjoy. As of 10/11/2012, thanks to my new beta, **Tessa Cresswell**!

* * *

><p>Hermione stormed from the bedroom miffed. She banged three times on Draco's bedroom door before a voice sounded behind her with irritating coolness: "Something wrong Granger?"<p>

She spun on her heel to face him. She had bed head, and he found this new look on her had an exceptionally strange effect on him. They were edging on three weeks of being roommates, and if Hermione had meant to hide her body from him by now she would have. The tight shirt exposed a damn good amount of her cleavage and her shorts had ridden up into her ass crack, showing even more to his eyes that morning. He gazed over her openly, not making an attempt to hide his looking, but she was apparently not too focused on that at the time.

"What's this mean," she asked, walking to him and shoving the note into his face. He took it roughly from her hand. "Don't start any of your shit Malfoy because I won't have it! Your idea of games can't be good."

He laughed, standing up and stretching, noticing with amusement how her eyes again danced all over his chest. He patted her once on the head like a pet before she slapped his hand away. Still laughing, he walked towards his room. "You'll learn to love them Granger."

* * *

><p>Tuesday passed with tension between the two. Although Draco had not acted on his "Games" idea, he had defiantly been bumping into her a lot and rubbing on her skin lots, and to his surprise she hadn't completely smacked him off-completely. She would hesitate, like she knew she should push him off but she would wait several seconds. He loved it.<p>

Wednesday morning Draco lay in his bed, hair messy from his vivid, exciting dream, and his morning woody bugged him. Dressed only in boxers, he stood, picking up one of his cigarettes and lighting one as he wandered out of his room to Hermione's, who had seemingly stopped locking her door on him. Pushing it open he invited himself in.

She was lying beneath only a sheet, her blanket on the floor like it had been kicked off some time in the night. _"Must've been hot," _he thought absentmindedly as he walked over to her bed. Her tank top had been messed up during the night as she rolled around (which quickly became a lively image in his mind) and it barely concealed her chest to him. The shorts were hidden beneath the sheet.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her roughly. "Granger!"

Her eyes popped open and her hand reached for her wand, which she unhappily realized was being twirled in his hand. She frowned, not adjusting her top. The annoying cigarette poked out of his mouth, giving him that bad boy image that girls loved so much, but the smell made her nose wrinkle. "Malfoy, what're you doing in here? Get out! I didn't invite you in!"

He chuckled. "Not yet anyways." As he pulled his hand from her body, he let his fingertips leave her skin slowly, grazing her skin as he drug them along, touching the bare skin of her breasts for a moment before removing his hand. "But you will."

"Ugh!" She smacked him hard on his upper thigh, pulling the sheet up tightly to cover her body. "Get out!"

"Ok ok," he said, holding up his hands, before using his left to hit the cigarette again. "I just came to ask a question."

"You cannot warm me up," she said briskly.

He laughed. "I think I already have." The color on her cheeks flared. "But that's not why I'm here. I have a meeting to go to with my boss this morning back at my office, and I was guessing you would want to come."

"Why ever would I want to come with you to work?"

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Are you unaware what I used to do?"

"You're not someone I wasted my time researching. You were a Death Eater and a smartass, but that's all I remember dear Draco."

He chuckled, noting that she used his first name, and didn't gag either. "Ah, I see. You don't wish to see your old friend Harry?"

Her face brightened, but she narrowed her eyes. "You and Harry work together? Ha! That's quite funny Malfoy."

"It's true actually Granger." He refused to use her first name. "In fact, if it makes you feel better, he's my arrogant boss."

She laughed, placing a hand over her mouth as her eyes squinted shut. "You...you have to be kidding! Harry finally fired you from something!" Still laughing she reached out and snatched the opposite end of her wand. "Now get out of my room Malfoy."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Now you tell me to leave? Hmm Granger, we're a little slow aren't we?"

"Give me my wand."

"Or?"

"I'll tell your boss you're being an ass to me, and that your magic should be suspended longer. I think Harry is more likely to listen to me than you."

He let go. "Ah, we're being a smartass I see." He stood and headed for the door. "Now you have twenty minutes to be ready or I'm departing without you." He grabbed the door handle and shut it firmly behind him.

* * *

><p>Draco let Hermione apparate him to work, instead of taking the long, magic-less commute that put them an hour ahead of schedule. She was smiling coyly as they made their way into the main building of Draco's work.<p>

"It's interesting how much time magic saves, isn't it Malfoy."

"Sure, although since your arrival you've hardly used it my dear."

"Don't start that again."

"Why not? I'm sure Potter will love hearing me speak to you like a sweetheart." He slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in closer then she wanted. "Besides, he knows you're getting divorced I presume? It would be quite amusing to see the look on his face if he were to believe I were you new lover." He bent as they walked and kissed her ear, licking the skin lightly for a moment before quickly backing off.

"You pig!" She shoved him away, his uncanny smirk covering his face. People were staring as they passed now, unsure what to say to the unusual match. Perhaps they were not as famous as Harry Potter, but Malfoy was a very common name, and Hermione was well known as Harry's friend. People were uneasily looking at the pair, and many cast their glances aside into full on stares when Draco bent to kiss her ear. She brushed her hair back as they continued walking. "You're making a scene."

"No, you're making a scene with your reaction. People may look, but people always stare more when someone creates an outburst, you know that my love."

"Quit!" She hit him again.

He laughed, continuing to walk on towards his boss' office. The people walking by continued to look at the pair, but as they continued the looks lessened and lessened.

Draco did not knock on his boss' door as he approached like a good worker, but instead pushed open the door as though he had the right and wandered into Harry Potter's office an hour before scheduled.

Harry himself was dressed for work on the job, but behind his desk he still appeared professional. His hair was just like he had worn it as a child, short and somewhat messy. He looked up with an irritated look at his suspended employee.

"Although it's nice for you to be ahead of schedule for once Mr. Malfoy, barging into the boss's office never got anyone anywhere. Furthermore-"

He stopped as Hermione pushed her way past Draco's arm, into the room. Harry's face instantly warmed as he caught sight of his long-time friend. "I thought perhaps you would make an exception for your dear friend."

Harry pushed back his chair, his arms expanding to capture the small girl who rushed to him. "Hermione! It's great to see you!"

"You too Harry," she said into his sleeve. "It's been a while." They released each other, the hug ending quite quickly.

"Yes, six months is it? Where have you been! We've been worried! You fell right off the radar." He was glancing back at Draco now. "Don't tell me you've been off with him!"

"No! No," Hermione said, a quizzical look passing over her face as she shook her head. "I moved in with him a few-"

"You living with Malfoy?" Harry asked now, wrinkling his eyebrows and walking past her to look at the tall blond, his arms folded across his chest. "Why exactly?"

"I needed a place to stay-"

"You could've stayed with me! Or Ron...really Hermione you had to run off to this assholes house-"

"Hey, I haven't done anything to her." _"Yet." _

"B-"

"Harry," Hermione said, touching his shoulder. "Now isn't the time ok? Malfoy is here for his job, let's not get off about where I'm living right now."

Harry looked at his friend for a moment, his mind spinning, unsure which way he wanted to sway. He sighed. "Fine." He looked back at Draco, his eyes meeting the cool gray of the former Slytherin's. "Mr. Cunningham is down in 229 waiting for you. He has your wand. You going to run some test spells, practices, and that's it. Tomorrow you'll come back and follow the same routine. Next week you'll be back Tuesday, and we'll start some more tests. And Wednesday and Thursday. The following week is when your real tests start, but we'll get to those when the time comes. The tests this week are one hour long, next week two and a half. He is waiting for you now I suppose, thinking he has a break. Just tell him you're starting early." Harry looked at him once he finished, waiting for the blond to move. "Go on! Staring at me won't get us anywhere." Draco sighed, leaving the room without a word or a glance back at the two people.

Hermione played with her hair. "So you're going to speak to me about all this now I suppose Harry?"

"For a few minutes Hermione, but then I have to go down and observe Mr. Malfoy as well. It's part of the job."

"And speak to him about this as well as I presume?" Harry remained silent. "Come now Harry, I know you. You can't slip much past me."

"Yet you can me." He wandered back to his desk, beckoned with his hand that she could take that chair, but when she shook her head and took one of the seats in front of his desk he sat down quickly. "Really Hermione why the hell are you staying with him?"

"Because Harry."

"Because?" She didn't reply and he sighed, rubbing his temples. "How long have you been there?"

"This is my third week with him."

Harry looked at her. "Please tell me you two aren't-"

"No! No, not at all." She paused, smiling in an almost Malfoy like manner that had his eyebrows raising. "Not yet anyways."

"Hermione!"

"What? I know what he wants, it's fairly obvious."

Harry shook his head. "Don't let him."

Her eyebrows drew together. "Well, why not?"

"Because he is _Draco Malfoy_. You know his old reputation."

"And his former. I understand it quite well Harry, but I'm a big girl now; I can make my own decisions."

He continued to shake his head. "I don't even want to know. But really Hermione, what happened? Mar-"

"Don't talk about him," she cut in curtly. "It's over between us as it is. There's nothing to say about it."

"Hermione," he began again, "please don't be so rash. This is your second husband-"

"I don't count the first," she said again.

"Maybe, but neither have been that keen of a choice. I mean look! You're 21 and about to divorce your second husband. It's not like you!"

"The first played with my heart Harry, and the second isn't worth my time to explain."

"So you ran to Malfoy for help?"

"No, but...it's complicated."

"Too complicated to explain to me?"

"Right now Harry, yes. I promise I will, just not yet."

He leaned forward. "Then move out. Come live with me and Ginny, or with Luna and Neville in their apartment. Just get away from him."

She took a breath. "You hired him yes?"

"Yes but-"

"And he hasn't failed you yet. Maybe he did something bad but it wasn't bad enough for Azkaban. But it is bad enough to keep my ex at bay."

"And we're not?"

She sighed. "My ex isn't completely sure where Draco-"

"Now he's Draco?"

"-lives. I'm comfortable there. I'll move out when the time is right, just not yet ok?"

He sighed. "If you're sure about this..."

"I am."

He threw his hands up. "Fine Hermione, just be careful."

"I have been Harry."

* * *

><p>Harry left her soon after to go see the end of Draco's practice. He waited patiently for Cunningham and him to be done, before he stopped Draco just outside the door.<p>

"Yes Potter?"

"We've been over this befor;, you have to call me boss here in the office. It's part of the policy." They began walking down the hall. "Let's stop for some tea."

"I'd rather-"

"We need to talk." The two held eyes. "If you think I'm leaving her there, wherever it is you live now without inspecting you then you're dead wrong Mr. Malfoy." He went into the upper floor kitchen room.

"What're you afraid of me doing then?"

Harry whisked his wand, the tea set on a far off table coming over, two cups sitting on the table as the teapot poured the liquid for them. They sat tentatively in the chairs, staring closely at each other. "You almost killed a man while your temper was high, and I don't want to ever hear about that happening to Hermione."

"It won't Pot-boss." He gritted his teeth on the word. "I don't intend to hurt her."

"And what do you intend to do with her then?" Draco remained silent, sipping his tea. "Does she even know what you did?"

"What I almost did you mean? And no, I haven't. And if you mind I don't intend to."

"You're just going to keep her in the dark about it?"

"For now yes. It helps with the comfort level of living in an apartment with me, not knowing that I've almost killed recently since the war." He took another sip and the teapot refilled his drink again. "But it was an almost. I haven't killed a damned person since you beat Voldemort."

"I know, I've read your record. All the same, release her to me."

"Release her Potter?"

"Boss."

"You make it sound like I'm holding her against her will. If you don't mind, she came to me not the other way around."

"You're trying to tell me she willingly came to live in your home, yours of all places? Ha!"

"She didn't originally know it was mine."

"All the same."

"She made the choice herself ok? I didn't persuade her." He thought back to pressing his hard rod against her back, pressing her to the window seat, but then dismissed the thought. "I'm not holding her there against her fucking will."

"Then persuade her to come back with me."

"Why? Do you think you can protect her better than me?"

"I think she'll feel more comfortable."

"Potter if she was uncomfortable she herself would've asked you if she could come stay with you while you two were upstairs alone talking, but she didn't did she?"

He pursed his lips. "Make her leave. I don't trust you."

"That's your problem then."

"Do it! Or I'll have your wand for it."

"That's mature! For not forcing your friend onto the streets to just come stay with you you're taking my wand? Damn Potter you make it sound like you want her! That's a sick thought isn't it? Mr. Harry Potter wanting to nail his former best friend's former girl. Quite a tongue twister."

"Don't ever talk about Ron."

"Don't threaten to take my wand."

"Or? I control your way back into work."

He laughed. "And your friend is staying with me, by _choice_. Test me Potter, please." He laughed again. "Maybe I'll just nail her to the wall. It's been tempting."

"That's rape."

"Only if she objects." He set down his tea cup and stood to go. "Remember Potter she came to me for help, _not _you. Why? Fuck if I know. Don't try to make me seem bad, don't try to make me bend to your wishes. If she's in my apartment, and not staying with you, then you must've fucked up someplace. Don't start lecturing me about returning her to you. You don't own her."

"I just want her to be fucking safe."

"What? Afraid she's going to leave like Weasley did?"

"Ron didn't leave."

"Then where has he been the last two years?" Harry didn't reply, just looked at his employee with sad eyes. Draco waved his hand. "I'll be back here at the same time tomorrow to work." He stormed from the room, headed up to Harry's office where he supposed Hermione was waiting.

She looked up quickly as he entered the room. "Come on, we're leaving."

"Well, I'm supposing the two of you had a rather terrible talk. Where's Harry? I want to at least say goodbye."

"You want to say goodbye then I'm leaving now for my train."

She tilted her head. "What's gotten into you? Was it really that bad?"

He sighed. "Granger, you don't have to stay at my apartment if you don't want to you know." _"But I will have to find you sometime to collect." _

"I know, but I don't mind it there."

He shrugged. "As long as you're not hating me for keeping you there."

"Ha! You don't have a fucking hold over me! I stay because I choose to."

"But why?"

She shrugged. "It's complicated."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, just take us back."

* * *

><p>Draco retired to his room as soon as they arrived, not waiting to see whether Hermione had had anything else to say. His door had closed quickly, and she had vaguely heard the tearing of something through the walls, like a shirt or sheet.<p>

"_Apparently we are very angry." _Hermione herself had snuggled into her skimpy pajamas, pulling one of the living room blankets around her as she had sat with a bag of popcorn, milk, and some unusual movie on television that night. It only took 45 minutes before she had drifted into sleep.

It was the scratching on the door that woke her up, like dog or cat nails on the wood. Her eyes snapped open, her hand finding her wand. She quickly hit pause on the TV, grabbing her wand as she stood up. In the dim light of the kitchen light (_"I should've turned that off before I fell asleep"_) she saw the doorknob turning.

She pointed her wand at the door, watching the sudden form of a dog wander in in front of a man. "Stupefy!"

She was horrified when nothing happened. "Stupefy." Still, nothing came from her wand to attack the menacing figures approaching her. _"My magic's not working!" _"Malfoy!"

The dog was far in front of the man, teeth barred, and in the living room light she could see the drool dripping from its teeth. _"What's going on?" _She didn't exactly wait to find out.

She ran without thinking towards her roommate's room, and heard the dog behind her as she threw the door open and desperately slammed it shut, darkening the space. She threw herself onto the bed, smacking her roommate in the side of the head as she turned to wait for the door to slam open. "Malfoy!"

* * *

><p>His eyes snapped open as he heard the door open, and then he felt the irritating smack in his head as Hermione smacked him. "Malfoy!"<p>

"Oy Granger," he said, rubbing his temple. "If you want to sleep with me all you have to do is ask." He clicked on the bedside light.

"Yeah right. Are you crazy? Didn't you hear me scream?"

"Um, nope." He pulled her down, leaning against her as he looked into her fearful eyes. "You could have come in earlier." He leaned, kissing her fully on the lips.

The second slap to the side of his dome made him sit back. "Get off me you pig! Quit playing around this is serious!"

"Yes," he said curtly, rubbing his head, "but sex doesn't always have to be."

"Ugh! Are you listening? It's not about that! M-someone is here!"

"What?" He sat up straighter, raising his eyebrow. "What're you talking about?"

She was now wondering why they hadn't already entered the room. "M-ma-my-a guy and his dog are here!"

"Are you sure? I think I would've heard a dog in the apartment, and the door opening, and a man too." He was out of bed now wandering towards the bedroom door.

"Don't open that!"

"Why?" He didn't wait for a response and opened the door, noticing that she had failed to lock it. "Yeah Granger, there's defiantly a dog out here. And look! It's going to eat me!" He walked out the door, Hermione right behind him. "Granger, no one likes a tease. Its rude to hop into a man's bed and leave him with nothing." He bit her ear but she pushed him away.

"I swear Malfoy." There was no one in the room, the door was shut and the TV was running. "There was a man here a minute ago."

"Who?"

She looked at him. "Why do you think I know him?"

"You hesitated too much when you were trying to explain earlier. Calm down babe its nothing." He wrapped an arm around her and was surprised when she didn't push her off. "Ok?"

"No, there was someone here."

"Granger if someone had broken in and were so dedicated to get you they wouldn't have left when you came to get me, they would've just kept coming. Its just a dream will you calm the fuck down now?"

"It wasn't a dream!"

He grabbed her face. "Your tired. Go to sleep, and when we wake up _again _in a few hours you'll feel fine."

She pushed his hands off. "Oh stop trying to get me to sleep with you, its not working." She thought back to her earlier conversation with Harry but shook it from her mind. "Its not a dream Malfoy, I swear."

"You're just worked up, its nothing."

"Oh and your so confident in that?"

He gave her a dark look. "Yes. Just go back to your room."

"I was on the couch."

"Fine, go back to your couch." She hesitated and he smirked, his cock still at attention. "Aw, do you need me to look after you just in case?"

"No?"

"Ok Granger, just go to sleep then."

"And what? Wait and see if it happens again?"

"You never have the exact same dream twice."

"Oh great, maybe this time I'll just die."

He shook his head. "Fine." Wandering over to the chair, he plopped down on it and extended his legs onto the footrest. "There, now I can fight away all those bad monsters for you."

"Get lost." She sat back on the couch, unwilling to have something happen again and be trapped in her own room.

"_Yeah, because that's gonna happen."_

"_Well, it could!"_

"Na, I'll stay here. This is more convenient for me in case you decide to join me again." He winked, stretching out and making himself comfortable.

She snorted and laid down, making sure her wand was right next to her. _Why didn't it work? What's wrong? Maybe it was just a dream."_

"Pig." She closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Draco was up that morning and dressed before Hermione even opened her eyes. He took his time admiring her pretty little body on the couch before he left, remembering the feeling of her pressed against him for that moment last night as he had kissed her.<p>

"_Oh such a tease she is. I should've made her fit the problem she caused last night." _He absentmindedly stroked her hair. _"Another time. Off to work."_

Draco showed up five minutes late, and smacked Mr. Cunningham in the head twice while they worked with his hand. Harry had to pull him out twice and remind him that he was being monitored over every action. Needless to say, Draco finished his session in an irritated manor.

"No sleep?" Harry asked as they proceeded down the hall.

"Your friend had a bad dream and woke me up."

"Yeah sure, that sounds like Hermione."

"Believe whatever you want, I don't give a fuck." He sipped his coffee. "Did Granger's ex husband have a dog?"

Harry wrinkled his eyebrows together. "Why do you ask?"

"We saw one last night; she said it reminded her of one in her past."

"Oh."

"Well, will you answer?"

He sighed. "Yes, he had a dog. "

"Ah." They walked in silence, Draco wondering if Hermione had been dreaming of the man she was now divorcing. "So who was he?"

Harry spared a glance at Draco. "Why does it matter to you?"

He shrugged. "Just curious I suppose. Might be good to know, in case someone does find out where she lives."

"You think someone will?"

He shrugged again. "It's always possible isn't it?"

Harry eyeballed him. "Viktor Krum."

"Who?"

"The Durmstrang Champion from our fourth year for the Triwizard Tournament."

"Ah yes, I think I talked to him once. He wasn't much fun to bitch at, too arrogant." Harry chuckled.

* * *

><p>Hermione was dressed in a loose t-shirt and jeans when he returned. Instead of going to his room immediately like he usually did, he sat down next to her on the couch and pulled out a cigarette. "So have any dogs popped up today Granger?"<p>

"Very funny Malfoy. No, nothing has tried to kill me today, and you should be grateful."

"Why's that?"

"You'd have to go searching for a girl every night to please you if I die. Apparently all I have to do is exist." She smirked, standing to put away some dishes in the kitchen.

"So who do you think that man in your dream was last night Granger?"

She bit her lip to keep from restating the same point once again to him. "No."

"Did your ex husband have a dog?"

She looked up at him, his gray eyes looking at her. "Harry told you he did didn't he?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "Marcus always-"

"Marcus?" Draco stood up. "No, Potter told me your husband's name was Viktor Krum, that Quidditch player."

Her cheeks flushed. "He did?"

"Yes..." He looked at her closely with a raised eyebrow. "Are you a little vixen Granger?"

"No!" She brushed past him, heading towards her room. "God no."

"Then why do you have two husbands at 21?"

"I don't have any husband's thank you."

"Anymore."

She looked at him. "My relationships are my business." She went to shut her door and found his foot in the way. "M-"

He pinned her to him, his lips savagely smashing into hers. Her hands involuntarily wrapped themselves through his hair, and she moaned quietly. He pulled back, smirking.

"When you're mine, your relationships are my business." He patted her head. "Remember that babe." He turned from her with a distant wave, leaving her confused and feeling arousal in her lower regions.

* * *

><p>Friday morning Hermione and Draco didn't cross paths until later in the day. Hermione had spent the morning cooped in her room, wondering why she had seen her ex-husband the other day, certain he was not a dream.<p>

"_Why didn't Draco hear him? Why didn't he hear me? Why did it disappear?"_

Draco knew she had been married twice now too, something she knew he would be holding to her. And last night he had sexually assaulted her outside her door, and she had _liked _it.

"_No, now I'm crazy." _

She heard Draco moving around in his room, and an idea formed in her mind. She smirked and bit the tip of her pencil, wondering how far she should go.

* * *

><p>Saturday passed as though nothing had ever happened. Neither did anything to the other anymore than the typical comments. Draco was getting cocky, having not been killed by Hermione, figuring he had her exactly where he wanted her.<p>

By Sunday he was sure of it. They were sitting on the couch when he slid his arm around her shoulders again, glancing to see if she reached for her wand. She didn't.

He leaned in and kissed her ear again before biting. He felt her quiver and moved lower to her neck, not speaking.

It was then that Hermione made her first move. Her left hand drifted down and brushed against the bulge in his pants, which made him shudder involuntarily. He hadn't expected her to make a move on him at all. He'd figured she was too restrictive and 'good' to ever do that. It caught him off guard.

Her chuckle brought him back into reality, and her wand pointed at his nose made him remove his arm. He looked up into her eyes.

"Now you're being restrictive Granger?"

She laughed. "Remember dearest Draco, I have a wand. Don't overstep yourself anymore 'babe', or Imma have to hex off your pretty little balls." She pat him on the head like he had done repeatedly to her. "Good boy." The comment sent another quiver straight to his strained member, and he watched happily as she skipped to her room, her little ass looking perfect in the jeans she had on.

"_I was right...what a fucking tease." _


	5. Week 4

**A/n: **WOW You guys are amazing! Thanks for all the reviews, they were my extra Christmas present this year :) Glad everyone likes this story so much! Keep on reading and reviewing...hope everyone has/had a Happy Holidays! You guys got the most reviews I've ever had for one chapter-17! You guys rock. As of 10/13/2012, this chapter has been edited so give a big thanks to my beta **Tessa Cresswell **:)

Monday morning brought another phone call into the apartment. Hermione jumped up and stumbled into the living room still half asleep, picking up the phone with a sleepy "Hello?"

"Hello Hermione."

"Marcus?" She was wide awake now, her hair clutched in the hand not holding the phone. "Why are you calling me?"

"What? You didn't think I'd find you eventually? Get real bitch, you knew it would happen."

"What do you want? You shouldn't be calling; we're getting divorced for a reason."

"You think I care? Yeah bitch; you're not getting away that easy."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" She heard footsteps behind her and then Draco's cool arm snaking around her waist, and if she had been a little less distracted at the time she would've done something about it.

"Watch yourself Hermione, you're not out of the woods yet."

"Who's that," Draco hissed in her opposite ear, biting at her skin. "Problem?"

She shook her head. "I don't have time to do this right now." She clicked off the phone before pulling Draco off her, turning to look at him. "And what do you think you're doing?"

He smirked, and pushed her against the back of the couch. "Making sure you remember who owns you now."

"Hardly. Nobody will ever own me."

He shook his head. "Believe what you want to believe." He kissed her forehead. "So who keeps calling my fucking house this early in the morning? Marcus is it?" He had her pressed to the couch, her hands resting on his chest.

"No."

He smirked. "Liar. I heard you say his name."

"Your point?"

"He shouldn't be calling should he? I believe you mentioned that you're getting a divorce yes? So he shouldn't be getting a hold of you."

"Oh get lost." She shoved him, brushing past him. "It's nothing of your concern." She slammed her bedroom door, leaving Draco in the living room alone. He looked at the phone.

He pulled his mobile phone from his pajama pants pocket, flipping it open as he pressed the return call button and watched the number dance into his vision. As the phone rang he saved it in his phone, naming it and all.

The voice picked up on the other side of the call. "I knew you were smart bitch."

"Yes, she's quite smart, isn't she?"

* * *

><p>It was later that night when Hermione was back in the living room, watching TV as she flipped through some papers. Draco was off someplace in the apartment, where though, she wasn't much concerned about.<p>

She stood and set the papers aside, reaching for her water. She headed towards the kitchen deciding she wanted something different to drink, and tripped over a book that had been left lying out on the floor. The drink slipped faintly through her fingertips and shattered on the ground as she fell, and she felt the vague stab of glass in her hand as she caught herself over the majority of it. Rolling to one side she examined her hand where the flecks of glass were and one rather large piece, the blood coming from the cuts in slow lines.

"_Why do I never carry my wand on me when it's convenient?" _She sighed, standing, considering going and grabbing her wand from the bedroom, but thought better of it and headed to the bathroom, deciding to not try a healing spell on herself. She pushed open the door.

"Oh god Draco!" She covered her eyes with her good hand, stepping back slightly as the heat from his shower hit her hard. The room was steamy.

"Ah, Granger. It's nice to hear my first name roll off your tongue. Came to join me I see?"

"Not exactly," she snapped. "Just let me grab a bandage and you can continue with your shower all by yourself."

"Why do you need a bandage?"

"I cut my hand...does it matter? Cover yourself and I'll depart quickly."

"Bullshit. I'll look at it." _"Hmm maybe we'll play doctor." _

"No I'm fine Malfoy."

"Ah we're back to Malfoy I see." She left his cool hand suddenly grab near the elbow of her injured arm and pulled her closer to the shower. "Just let me look."

"Fuck no! Put on some clothes."

"Hmm...fuck. That sounds rather lovely coming from you Granger. Dirty even. Never thought I'd hear that nasty word rolling off your pretty little tongue." She felt the painful, but light pressure of his fingers on the palm of her hand. "How'd you manage this?"

"I slipped. Why aren't you using your own shower exactly? This wouldn't have happened if you were in there."

"Punched the mirror yesterday, not important. You could've fixed this with a simple healing spell you know."

"I don't trust myself to do one of those in this state. What made you punch the mirror?" She still had her eyes firmly shut.

"What state? Horny and confused?" He ignored her question entirely.

"Tired and irritated. Let go of my arm I'm certain I can clean a few cuts myself."

"You have to get the glass out too. Open your eyes."

"Why?"

"I can't tell where they all start, you lost a lot of blood. Just open your damn eyes and show me."

"They're little cuts I can't have lost that much." She heard the water shutting off as she continued. "Just let go."

"Open your eyes."

"I'm not in the mood to be flashed."

"Too bad." She felt the soft material of a towel brush her arm. "Open now and I'll let go."

She rolled her eyes inwardly. Hesitantly opening them, making sure to try and mask where her eyes were obviously focused, she was relieved to see a towel being held in front of his lower body (maybe a little disappointment too). She opened her eyes fully and he let go.

He reached up, into the cabinet opposite the mirror, the towel loosely wrapped around him. He pulled out the disinfectant and bandages she had been searching for. "You'd think that you'd know where your own shit is Granger."

"Charming," she muttered, washing her hand in the water, feeling the dull burn as it hit the open cuts.

"Careful," he said. "Don't let the glass get buried further in your hand. Honestly Granger, you would think you would know these things, seeing as you're a Mudblood."

"I'm fine," she said, snatching away the disinfectant, and really getting a glance at his body for the first time. The water was still rushing down his stiff, muscular chest in streams, and his hair was tapered to his head in the back, and he had messily thrown the front around. She found herself staring involuntarily.

"Don't stare forever Granger, you'll get the glass stuck in there."

"Very funny you twit." She heard some small, almost inaudible sound from someplace in the living room. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" He had a pair of tweezers now, and was gently trying to pull the flecks and pieces from her skin.

"I don't know. It sounded like a faint crash." She winced as the largest sharp was pulled from her skin. _"If I was a bit more daring I would've just done the healing spell and spared myself this annoying feeling."_

He shrugged. "Someone in the hallways."

She heard some sort of crashing sound and twisted, nearly causing him to shove the glass into her hand. "There it is again!"

He jerked her arm. "Be careful."

"You honestly don't hear that?"

"No Granger, just like I didn't hear the man and his dog come in a few days ago. You're just imagining."

"Excuse me? I'm certainly not imagining Draco."

"There we go, I like the sound of that. My name sounds so perfect when you say it." He smirked up at her, the towel slightly looser now. She scoffed and didn't say anything. He finished pulling the last few shards from her hand, disinfected her hand once more and bandaged it. "Would've been faster if you had just done it with magic."

"I already explained that," she muttered, tearing her hand from his grasp and standing up. She walked out into the hall with him following. She headed to her room opposite the living room. "You think someone like you would listen more."

"Cute Granger." He leaned against her doorframe like he had done repeatedly before, and watched her pick up her wand. He was watching her slim back, exposed by the small t-shirt she had on.

She glanced back. "Do you mind?"

He held up his hands. "Fine, I'll just go back to my room." She heard him walking away and sighed, staring out her window.

"Um, Granger? What exactly did you break to cut your hand?" He sounded to be in the living room, maybe his bedroom door.

"A glass." She started out of her room towards where he was standing. Upon reaching the gap in the wall to the living room she saw the reason for his question once again.

The windows in the room had been blown in, and the freezing November air hit her hard. She wondered vaguely how cold he was in just that thin towel. "How did we not hear that," she said aloud. "I mean we were talking, but we're not deaf."

"I'm not concerned about the glass," he said, waving his hand and walking carefully over to the other side of the room, Hermione close behind. He paused in front of the water she had spilt, before proceeding on towards the kitchen. "I want to know who the fuck had the nerve to break in and break my shit."

"But how did they break those windows without us hearing?"

"Who cares?" He was looking at the fridge, which had been opened and the food scattered around, looking to be untouched. "How big was that dog of your ex's Granger?"

She leaned over to the large piece of meat Draco was looking at, noticing just like him the large chunk missing, and the distinct look of teeth marks on it.

He glanced back at her. "Oh you are so sleeping with me tonight."

* * *

><p>"I'm not doing this," she said to him, about an hour later after he had dressed. Using Hermione's wand they had quickly and easily repaired the windows in the living room, as well as cleaning up the food straight into the trash, all of which would need to be replaced.<p>

"Well, you're not sleeping all alone in your bedroom either. Be glad I agreed on sleeping in here with you instead of my room like I planned."

"And if the windows are destroyed again? Good luck removing the glass from both of us with my wand."

"Please Granger, you're sad. You're the smart one remember? You would have to do it."

"Unlikely."

He smirked. "Don't worry about them, I used your wand to do a couple extra spells for good measure while you were changing."

"You used my wand!"

"Eh, borrowed if you prefer. But don't worry, the windows won't blow in again."

"And what else did you 'fix'?"

"Just some locks on the doors, nothing serious."

"Draco, door locking charms are not all good."

"There you go with that Draco shit again. Why do you insist to use my name?"

She smiled. "Because it gets under your skin." He frowned.

"Or arouses me," he said in a quiet tone she didn't catch. "Whatever Granger, just go the fuck to sleep." He leaned back in the chair, a habit he was not happy to see becoming routine (preferring a more bed like piece to share with the vixen across from him).

"Yes Malfoy, you're charming." She snuggled into the blankets, looking for sleep that her mind wouldn't let her have.

* * *

><p>Draco was out the door by seven the next morning. Hermione was finally asleep, and he hoped she would be asleep for a while, as long as he was gone preferably. He caught his commute to work and stormed into Harry's office.<p>

"I need my wand back Potter."

Harry raised his eyebrows and folded his hands. "It's only been one year. You have three more months. Don't start trying to push me now or I'll suspend you longer."

"I don't need my wand for me."

"What then?"

"It might come in handy with keeping Miss Granger safe." He was leaning forward on the desk, staring down at his boss, not at all in the mood to 'tango' with him.

"And what has changed since last week?" He stood up and pushed Draco back off his desk, only resulting in him standing upright but not stepping back.

"Someone was in the apartment last night. If you want your friend to be completely safe I still suggest returning to me my wand."

"I knew it wasn't safe there," he muttered. "Did she get hurt?"

"Only through fault of her own. Whoever came in didn't touch her, just messed with a bunch of my shit. She was in the bathroom with me at the time."

He narrowed his eyes. "What? Would you like to explain to me what you two were doing in the bathroom together Mr. Malfoy?"

"_Ah, too good to pass up." _"We took a shower together. Cold night, cool apartment, the water just warned us both right up."

"I told you not to fuck with her."

He shrugged, still playing on his lie. "She didn't object. And I guess it's better that she didn't, maybe he would've hurt her then."

"He? Who do you think it was then?"

Draco shrugged. "There was a giant bite out of a slab of meat I bought. I'm guessing whichever one of her ex's that had a dog paid us a visit." He watched Harry's eyebrows draw together. "My wand Potter?"

* * *

><p>Tuesday night Hermione was pacing the living room, wondering where her roommate had gone off to that day. He'd been gone, the mail had come, and inside she had discovered a letter from Hogwarts inviting her to a staff ball on Christmas night. Harry would be attending, along with many Aurors, and of course, her ex's.<p>

Although Hermione was temporarily not working there, they sent her the same mail she would receive. The guest list didn't excite her, except for the chance to show up with a super hot date that would scare off her ex permanently. _"Except I'd have to put out to get Draco to do that, and I'm not doing that." _

Draco had come in earlier and gone to his room, saying she had nothing to worry about now. Hermione had wrinkled her brow but not wanting to chance after him for answers, she hadn't pursued thus far.

* * *

><p>Draco didn't go to work Wednesday, and was surprised Hermione didn't wake up until almost eleven that morning. "Up doing something," Draco asked with a teasing smile when she finally emerged in her slim jeans and tight shirt.<p>

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She winked and opened the fridge.

"It's rather late for breakfast."

"Yes, I know." She pulled out the milk and he was surprised to see her drink from the carton.

"My goodness Granger, whatever happened to your manners?"

"I have them, I'm just not using them." She burped, and sat down on the couch beside him with a smile. "So why are we safe now?"

He could smell it lightly on her breath. "Granger did you drink my whiskey yesterday?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "I drank some juice from the fridge but no alcohol." She ruffled his hair and he raised an eyebrow. "I even had a visitor."

"Excuse me? Who?"

She giggled. "Marcus."

"Hermione! You let him in? What the hell's wrong with you? Have you lost all your senses?" He grabbed her arm.

"No, he came in."

"What?" He glanced around the room. "How? Hermione the house is locked down. You would've had to have let him in."

"But I didn't!"

"God you're drunk." He waved his hand. "Hermione what the hell's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." She leaned into his chest. "You're all strong."

"_Wow, really drunk." _"Hermione." He grabbed her and pushed her back. "Do you even know what you're saying?"

"Hmm, you're rough."

"_Oh god." _He felt his cock growing as she spoke. "Alright." He grabbed her up and flipped her over like a sack of potatoes.

"Where're we going?"

"My room."

"Oh! And do you have any plans for me?"

"Unfortunately not the plans I want." He pushed his door open and deposited her on the bed. "Stay here."

"That's it? You're not going to do anything with me?"

"Huh. You are a whore when you're drunk. Remind me to never take you clubbing." He grabbed the door handle. "Just stay in there Hermione."

"Bye Draco!"

"Hmm. I think I like you better sober. At least then I can hold a sensible conversation with you." He shut the door.

"_Hmm, next time I want to nail her I'll just get her a drink." _He smiled inwardly and wandered into her room. _"Now how'd he do it?" _

He was beginning to notice that this ex of hers had a knack for performing everything he did soundlessly. How? Now that was the question. To sneak into a sealed home, and get a girl drunk with alcohol in the opposite room and never wake him up - who only slept one wall over - was impressive, but unnerving. It was like he had his own personal entrance to Draco's apartment.

"_I'm going to have to meet Marcus. Have a talk of sorts. No one breaks in here and gets away with it. Fuck that." _

He looked over the room twice and couldn't see anything un-normal. However he had gotten in was beyond him. The room was clean, nothing opened up into a door from what he could see, nothing was hidden, and her picture was dusted clean. He rubbed his temples.

"_I'll just sleep with the drunk Granger tonight." _He headed back towards his room to see how she was.

* * *

><p>Because of Hermione's state, Draco was able to maneuver her into his bed that night, but didn't get much further than feeling her up before she fell asleep from absolute exhaustion. He found himself smirking openly at her near naked sleeping body just beside his and traced his fingers up and down her skin. It was then as he traced over her left hip that he felt the slight feeling against his skin, like freshly punctured skin. Using his newly re-acquired wand he lit the space and gazed at the mark on her skin with irritated anger.<p>

The letters were fine and almost warm if you applied pressure there, and when he had been busy taking off her skimpy pajamas he hadn't noticed it. There were just two, which looked like they had almost been burnt into her skin. He quickly rolled on his back, biting his lip until it bled and tried to control his anger the best he could. Yesterday, when he had seen her bare lower back, that had certainly _not _been there.

"_Marcus Flint. You have got to be kidding. The bastard."_

* * *

><p>Thursday Hermione woke up alone in Draco's bed, utterly confused. She rubbed her head, feeling the massive headache as soon as she sat up, and found her wand on Draco's bedside table. She wrinkled her nose as she waved the wand, diminishing most of her headache. She found that her bra had been lost sometime in the night but that the lacy boy shorts were still on, which she took as a good sign.<p>

"_I must remember to slap Draco in the head when I see him. How dare he take me into bed in that state? The slime!" _She gathered up her scattered clothes, pulling them on.

"_Come to think of it, did I see Marcus yesterday? Impossible."_ She stood up and wandered out of the room, Draco flipping a mobile phone shut. "You have a cell?"

He shrugged at her. "Nice to see you sober."

"Yes, I'm sure it's your favorite thing. Harder to get me into bed though."

He shrugged again. "Well I wasn't sending you back into your room."

"Why's that?"

"You don't remember? God Granger, we must build you a better alcohol tolerance."

"What should I remember then?"

He almost chuckled. "You saw Marcus yesterday. Flint? Yes, I'll just suppose you were stupid enough to make him your husband."

She squeezed her hands into fists. "What makes you think its Flint?"

This time he did smirk, and walked up to her, placing his hands on both her hips, and applying the faintest pressure to her left. She hissed in pain. "Because I saw the initials. What kind of trouble did you get yourself into my dear?"

"Shut up Malfoy. It isn't your damn problem."

"Ah, you keep forgetting." He pulled her chin up and kissed her. No matter how much she hated him having a grip on her she couldn't help melting against him. "You're mine. And he'll soon learn that."

"How?" She found a note of worry in her voice, and hated herself for it.

He pulled out his wand, which surprised her, from the pocket he'd deposited his cell into a minute ago. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>Thursday night Draco insisted that Hermione be within his sight as she slept. After her repeatedly refusing to join him in bed again, they settled for the living room once more.<p>

"Remind me why I can't sleep in my room?"

"No one's marking my girl again."

"I'm not yours." This time Hermione was in the chair and Draco sprawled out on the couch which was just big enough for him.

He shrugged. "Then fight back. Your wand's still in your possession." He smirked and looked at her. "If you hate me controlling you so much, fix it."

She picked up her wand. "Fine." Throwing off the blanket she took a step to the couch, to be met by his own wand pointing at her. "Going to hurt me?"

"No, I see no reason to hurt my vixen. Although if she tries to hurt me I may have to knock some sense back into her head." He smirked again.

"How would you do that?"

He smiled and lay back against the couch. "You'll have to wait to find out."

"Tell me." She stepped closer.

"No."

"Tell me!"

He lunged at her then, and she didn't try to stop him as he knocked her wand from her hand and pushed her back onto the chair, collapsing on top of her. His lips crashed into hers and his tongue slipped easily into her willing mouth. He held the kiss for a moment, his erection pressed firmly into her leg, and his right hand drifting to touch her breast for a moment.

Then he was off of her, smoothing his hair back and relaxing on the couch. "Something like that." He could hear her heavy breathing as she tried to compose herself.

* * *

><p>Friday night they slept in the living room again, Draco having looked through her room once again, using as many spells as he could think of to try and find out how Marcus had snuck in. Although Hermione had protested and tried to sleep in her room, eventually it had just led them back to the couch and chair. Saturday there was a small shuffle that awoke Draco, and brought him to look in the hallway for a moment, but nothing more, and he returned to his place on the chair.<p>

Sunday he stalled her at about ten as she was about to settle in for the night. "What now Malfoy."

"Hmm, I prefer Draco." She raised an eyebrow as he continued. "We're sleeping in my room tonight."

"Ha! Not even." She pushed him and sprawled out on the couch.

He sighed. "Fine, you forced me to." He quickly grabbed her up bridal style, and she quickly twisted in his arms. "I told you we're sleeping in there."

"Not happening."

He shrugged as he deposited her on the bed again for the second time that week. "Looks like it is. You don't fight as much as I would've thought."

"Well maybe I wanted you to bring me in here." She lay back on the blankets and the sight was too good to be true.

He lay down beside her. "Really now?"

She brought a swift hit to meet his nose, and he rolled away holding the throbbing part of his face. "Nope. Now, I'll stay in here if you make up another bed for yourself."

"You want my bed," he asked, lightly pinching his nose to bring the feeling back. "That's rather sexy."

She shrugged. "I roll a lot. The bigger bed is better for me." She made a "shooing" sign with her hands. "Go on."

He stood up, shaking his head. "I was right, what a fucking tease you are Granger."

She shrugged. "You haven't objected yet." He smirked as he conjured up his makeshift bed, not answering.

"_Ha-ha," s_he thought. _"Whipped."_

* * *

><p>Draco sat thinking for a while as he heard Hermione's heavy breathing as she slept just one bed over. Marcus had been on that fucking phone call, calling her again for who knew what, but now Draco knew that Marcus knew that he knew. Confusing right? He was also positive Marcus had gotten her drunk and...done what? If he'd fucked her Draco was positive it would've woke him up. Had he really done it to only leave his damned initials on her skin? The sick bastard.<p>

The thoughts rolled over each other as his mind darkened, sleep coming so very slowly.


	6. Week 5

**A/n: **As of 10/14/2012, this chapter has been edited. Thanks to my amazing beta **Tessa Cresswell **:)

Mondays were always shit. Draco awoke with a raging hard on that he couldn't fix with Hermione in his bed so very near. If she woke he would never live it down. Sighing he stood and stretched his arms over his head grunting. He had to go speak with Potter today, something he was not looking forward to. It was part of the deal. Draco would return for extend hours of tests each week in order to keep his wand in his possession. He knew damn well Harry only gave it back to him so that he could know that his beloved Granger was safe. Oh the irritation on that note! No one seemed to trust him yet with it. Well, _maybe_ Hermione did.

_"Doubtful." _He pulled out one of his cigarettes and prepared for his long day. He would have to stay for almost four hours, but he wouldn't be required to go back until next week, which was a good thing. He felt uncomfortable leaving her there for some reason, although he couldn't quite decide why. She'd been here by herself a few times and hadn't died. It was for short spurts of time though...perhaps that was it.

He put out the cigarette when he was ready to leave. He, Draco Malfoy, could _never _be seen with something so muggle like as a cigarette. Where had he picked up the addiction? Probably when he had first come here to this apartment complex. Some babe in the next room (her and her husband had moved out rather quickly after he moved in, probably from the, ahem...visit he had with her once) and offered him one the first day, and he had taken it for one reason or another, undoubtably curious. It was all downhill from there. A year later he was smoking every god damn day.

"Granger," he said, shoving his wand into one pocket and using his other hand to shake her, before smirking and running his fingers southward to the tops of her tits and lightly running his fingers over the skin. Her eyes snapped open.

"Malfoy." She pushed his hand off. "You must stop trying to wake me up this way."

He shrugged, his smirk still in place. "It works."

"Lovely."

He suddenly grabbed her arms and hauled her off the bed and slammed her into his body, his lips crashing into hers. She squirmed at the sudden contact between their bodies, taken back and highly (annoyingly) aroused. The contact only lasted a few moments before he pushed her back on the bed and straightened his shirt.

"And what," she gasped, her breath seeming absent, "was that."

He smiled. "Reminding you I'm still right here." He gazed at her. "I have to go see Potter. You'll be here by yourself until roughly two. I need an hour to pick up something." He rubbed her shoulder. "You going to be okay without me dear?"

She gave him an odd look and pushed his hand off. "I'm not a child, I'll be fine."

He chuckled. "Of course you will be...because you certainly never run to me for help." She opened her mouth to say something but he kept right on going. "If you need me you'll be able to reach me."

"How?" It was more of a curiosity to her than a thankful appreciation. She could certainly handle herself for several hours.

He nodded to a new necklace on the bedside table. When she'd fallen asleep it had certainly not been there beside her wand. It looked like a medallion, red-orange in color on an old chain. "Press your middle and pointer finger into the middle and I'll sense you're in trouble."

"Ha! And where did you come up with that little spell? I've certainly not read of something quite like that. You would need a part of yourself in the necklace not to mention-"

"Details later my dear." He looked at her sternly. "Wear it. I can tell when you're not."

"And how is that?"

He smirked. "I'll tell you later. I must be going now." He waved his wand and apparated from the room.

* * *

><p>She was seated on the couch not twenty minutes later when there came a knock on the door. Curious, she stood, picking up her wand on the way. Peering out the peephole she was rather surprised to see the long locks of red hair framing her good friends face. Delighted, she swung the door open a smile piercing her face.<p>

The hallway was empty, but she felt the uncomfortable cool breeze as the door swung open into the typically warm hallway (the heat always seemed to be on, which was only good sometimes). She felt watched then, and dared not step into the hallway. Too many damned movies told her she would be locked out of the safety of the apartment with whatever was here. The other movies she had seen told her that as soon as the door clicked shut she would be locked in with the predator.

Damn all the movies.

She shut the door with some concern, wishing that her cat had not run away some months earlier and was sure the extra presence would have made her more comfortable, even if it were only a cat. She felt the soft brush of fur against her palm and absentmindedly scratched the soft head. Wait, that was wrong wasn't it? Draco didn't harbor any pets.

She spun around, wand pointed at whoever was in there (_not whoever dammit, _him) and spoke swiftly. "Expelliarmus." For the first time she could remember, she was slightly off aim. _"Oh come on Hermione! You aren't _that_ nervous, get a grip! There's no time to panic!"_

He on the other hand seemed very cool, a shallow smile on his lips as his dog walked around her. It happened quickly, while her mind was trailing on her idiocy at missing him. She was snaking her hand to the necklace, remembering Draco's warning to get him there if something went wrong, to wear it. She really didn't like herself for reaching up to it.

He spoke with ease, like he knew he was going to be victorious at his quest. Like he had the all the time in the world, and he wanted to spend time bothering her. "Confundus."

Her mind swiped free, and she felt her body slack as whatever had been crossing her mind seemingly disappeared. _"Marcus is here," _she thought stupidly. _"This isn't our apartment though. This is Draco's and mine. His dogs here. Fuck that isn't good. I don't have a very tight grip on this wand-"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice, which seemed to cut through the silence like a knife, and a rather sharp one at that. Even in the hazy confused state Hermione momentarily found herself in she didn't have any confusion about what he said next.

"Imperio." She dropped the thin wood, not really hearing it hit the soft carpet as her hands were placed sternly at her sides and her legs closed and stood straight.

"_Fuck."_

He was smiling at her fully now, his ugly teeth peering out from beneath thin lips. They were five years apart, and at 26 he still didn't appeal to her real taste. He was muscular where needed (not quite up to where Draco was, she noted absentmindedly) and his coarse black hair seemed to stick up in rather irritating angles from his head, like he'd gotten shocked. But it was that horrid smile that really got beneath her skin, like it always had.

"Hello Hermione," he said in a rough voice, probably not as pleasant as he was trying to be. "Why don't we go and sit on the couch?" She followed, not able to stop her feet as she moved. The dog ran a few steps ahead of her, her wand in its teeth. Oh she knew exactly what was happening now, and she was not liking where it would likely be going.

"There now," he said as they sat side by side on Draco's couch. "I see you've found yourself a nasty little roommate." He snarled and she found herself shrinking back mentally. "What did I used to tell you about the Malfoy's? You were to _never _go near them! You disobeyed me you little bitch." His hand collided with the side of her face, and the red stinging she felt a few moments later brought back many, many memories she had been perfectly fine forcing from her head.

"And now look where you are," he continued, standing up and walking around the table. She wondered vaguely why he was using this particular spell if all he was really doing was having her sit still. A body bind would've done the same thing, and it wasn't Unforgivable. "You're in his apartment you slut! And don't start trying to say that you two are sleeping separately! I hear things my dear, and I notice things. You haven't been in that god damn bedroom of yours in days! You're sleeping in his bed I bet! And you two are probably screwing every night. Tell me the truth right now."

"I haven't slept with him sexually. I slept in the same bed but we didn't 'screw.' I can promise that." _"Oh god, just shut up!"_

"You lie! Tell me the truth."

"I can't lie. That is the truth."

"Ha!" He was pacing again. Perhaps the twit had simply lost his mind. "You know his reputation. Everyone knows his reputation. My younger cousin was in your year. She was fucking smitten with him, every god damn letter had a mention of him in it, and when he started becoming that 'sex god' I couldn't stand it. The Malfoy's are an embarrassment, before the war, during and now with the last one! Lucius never knew how to do anything, now he rots in Azkaban. Narcissa died and it's about fucking time. And Draco? Oh, he's just the bastard that thinks he can nail everyone." He had returned to her, now very close, and she could feel his legs pressing into her knees. "Stay." Somehow he knew her too well and the want to move back had been great. "And now you have strayed here my love? Are you trying to hide from me? Did some insane part of you think that you could ever be safe from me?" His rank breath was hitting her hard, making her want to gag slightly. Did he ever brush his teeth?

"No," he said after a moment, Hermione keeping her eyes down. "You're not that naive...perhaps he trapped you? Do you need me to kill the bad man for you?" He was nuzzling her ear, and it was beginning to feel quite awkward. "Do you want me to?"

"No."

His eyes snapped up. "Ha! Someone has obtained backbone since we last talked my dear." He had backed away, using his wand to shatter the coffee table, sending shards of glass around. He used another quick spell, creating a sound barrier between them and the outside world. "We'll just have to fix that."

* * *

><p>Three hours later Draco felt rather unsettled. He had been unable to leave early, having felt some unusually strong pull towards Hermione and his apartment. He felt...pain? It seemed bad. Had she cut her damned skin again? No, it was a far stronger.<p>

Potter was pursuing him as he hurriedly tried to exit the building. He had felt the pull to his apartment getting far stronger, and he really wanted to get out so he could apparate right back. The package would simply have to wait.

Unfortunately Harry jumped in his way just as he was reaching the doors to outside. "Not so fast Mr. Malfoy."

"Honestly Potter, I don't have time at this moment."

"I know, you often find reasons to leave as quickly as you can. But today I'm afraid you're needed."

"Well whatever it is it can wait." He went to shove Harry out of his way when he heard the voice behind him.

"It would be wise to stay Mr. Malfoy."

"Minister, I have something important to check-"

"A few more minutes won't change anything." Draco had turned to watch the older man, who now had disregarded the conversation and was heading back, no doubt to his very own office.

Harry grabbed loosely onto Draco's arm, not looking at his eyes as they began walking. Draco was highly tempted to run out and apparate, but figured he would only find himself in further trouble with the law, which might mean further suspension of his wand, and he honestly needed that. Hermione wasn't dying, he was absolutely sure of that. The connection he had made between himself, Hermione and the jewelry was very dark indeed, but he would know the moment serious physical pain inflicted her. He was also positive she would not like what he had done.

"Potter," he hissed, "it's about Hermione, I need to-"

"If you leave now he'll have your wand snapped. He's furious that I returned it in the first place, after your last incident. If you weren't a bloody Malfoy he probably wouldn't be so damn worried. She's ok."

"And how would you know?"

"She's in the apartment yes?"

He focused for a moment. "Yes."

"Then she'll be ok."

He chuckled quietly. "For being yourself Potter, of all people, you're very trusting in this little settlement we now find ourselves in."

"What settlement?"

"Putting our hope into some charms and the barrier of a fucking door. Ah!"

The minister stopped walking and turned to look at the two young men behind him.

* * *

><p>The pain hit hard. He'd hit her with the spell countless times during their marriage, but it had been two months since she had last endured him, and the pain was fire.<p>

She screamed.

* * *

><p>"What's all this," he asked, walking towards Draco who was now on the ground one hand pressed lightly to his head. "Mr. Malfoy what's the matter with you?"<p>

His mind swam. The spell he had used was powerful, and the Crucio curse was hurting her. Perhaps a less powerful connection would've been good, but this simply heightened his senses on the trouble she was certainly in. He didn't look up at the minister.

"I have to go. If you're wondering what could possibly be so important as to my departure then please by all means follow me to my god damn apartment." He stood and this time Harry did not get in the fucking way. Before he turned he could see the anger in the minister's eyes, but with his uncanny confidence he was sure the damned man would follow, whether out of outrage or curiosity.

* * *

><p>"I can sense it," he said, holding his body just above hers. The scene reminded her of the war, when Bellatrix had been torturing her. Oh, the god damned memories were really going to be a bitch. "He has made some connection to you. He touched you didn't he? He's made a connection-I can tell. The air feels of him, like people feel when arrogant bastards come into a room. That feeling between discomfort and irritation. His presence is strong. Dark magic at work, right Hermione?" He licked her skin and she shuddered, the remaining marks on her body a large pain. "I'll return my dear, but I must be going before Malfoy gets here and ruins my plans."<p>

* * *

><p>Draco appeared in the living room of his apartment, noticing the disarray it was now in. He went instantly towards the couch; that damned pull. Perhaps he would lessen the connection, although he suddenly doubted it.<p>

She was on the ground, slightly trembling like a spasm. The blood leaking into his carpet was the exact proof the minister behind him needed to see of how very crucial his leaving appeared to be. Draco was by her side in seconds, lifting the body from the ground as she slammed her eyes shut.

"You understand now Minister," he hissed, wandering towards the bedroom, noticing vaguely that Harry had not followed, probably told to stay and continue working. "Now if you don't mind I have something to take care of."

"She needs a proper doctor Mr. Malfoy," the minister said, following Draco into the bedroom where he set her down. "And this place isn't safe-what happened?"

"What happened," he snarled, the lights in his room blasting on. He wasn't about to remove a single piece of clothing until he was gone. "Her dear husband probably paid a visit. Or perhaps the ex." He glanced up at him briefly. "Whatever you bastards say you're doing to find him is obviously not working if he can come here twice." He was casting spells now, simple healing spells to repair the broken skin Hermione's attacker had sliced through.

"Flint? Marcus Flint? He's been here twice? Mr. Malfoy you should have reported it imm-"

"I did. Potter knew too." He looked at the necklace on her, wondering vaguely why she hadn't grabbed it. "Don't try to go high and mighty on me; it's not going to do a damn thing."

"She needs to be moved to a safer location."

"Oh, this is plenty safe. The only access in is to be let in, and trust me I will be taking care of everything tonight. Your Aurors can come and look if they please, but no one is protecting my damn apartment."

"Mr. Malfoy-" his voice had rose.

"Don't. This is my home, and if you have an issue with what I'm doing then you can fuck off I'm afraid. If Hermione wishes to leave she may as soon as I finish healing her. As I've told her I'm not holding her here against her will. You on the other hand I am asking you to leave. Take my magic fine, but not until you get a hold of her husband am I giving it up."

* * *

><p>The minister left several minutes later after a rather annoying conversation, which eventually resulted in Aurors coming to see them the following day, although they were not required to speak. Hermione was no longer bleeding by the time he left, although the marks were still clearly visible.<p>

He had her stripped down into her underwear a few minutes later, inspecting the damage more closely. He knew damn well Flint had used the Crucio Curse on her, the only spell that would've caused the jolt of pain even he felt. Imperio wouldn't have caused that pain. The majority appeared to have been made by glass, for whatever reason that was. From all his time with his father, and Voldemort along with the war, he knew some damn good healing spells as he had often been unable to make potions.

Although the physical pain was healed in no more than twenty minutes, she stayed quiet. It was three in the afternoon when he crawled in beside her, surprised when she shyly slid up to him and took his arm, wrapping it around her cool body. He wrinkled his brow.

"What's that for?"

She didn't open her eyes when she replied. "My protection."

* * *

><p>When the Aurors arrived the next morning Hermione was still asleep. In fact she was asleep through the entire visit. They looked through the apartment, asked him questions he didn't and couldn't always answer, investigated her room, and finally left two hours later. Unable to talk to Hermione herself, they explained they would be back Monday to speak to her, and give her a few days time to recover from her attack.<p>

It was eight that night before she woke up alone. Draco himself had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room, and she was sure he wouldn't wake for a while.

Hermione's mind was a bit upset, arguing with itself. Half of it was completely absorbed in the events of what she assumed to be yesterday, and the other half missed the body that had been next to her, had healed her in fact, and desired a comfort above all.

They may not live together any longer, but Marcus had a hold on her. He knew who she had trusted through the years they were together, and who she wouldn't hesitate to approach. Ginny Weasley had been an ideal candidate to become, someone she would never suspect. Unfortunately she should've thought better-and she was internally screaming at herself-of the sudden appearance. Her head was obviously clouded by that point. Absentmindedly she reached up and touched the necklace that was still tight around her.

"Yes?" She was startled, having thought he had been in the living room. Now he was crouching over her from his spot on the side of the bed, looking down into her eyes.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"You touched the necklace," he replied. "Is something wrong?"

"Why, no." She wrinkled her eyebrows. "You got in here rather fast."

His traditional Malfoy smirk took a spot on his lips. "Interesting isn't it? Something that puzzles your Mudblood mind, hmm?"

"I thought we were past that."

"We are, but I must use it occasionally, or I'm just not myself." He grabbed the blankets that had slid down and covered her scantily clad body. "Sleep. You've been through a rather bad ordeal."

"I feel fine."

"Perhaps, but sleep will ensure it. Go on, I'll even join you."

"What a surprise."

"You don't like it?"

"Now you're just putting words in my mouth."

* * *

><p>For Hermione sleep was hard to come by now that she wasn't tired from her encounter. She tossed and turned and at one point in the night spun and completely slapped Draco directly in the nose.<p>

By morning he had moved over to the couch. When she woke up she found herself alone again, and surprisingly happy to be. Distantly the shower to the master bedroom could be heard, but she wasn't concerned. Her silk bathrobe lay nearby and she reached for it.

The fabric was cool on her skin, but her focus was elsewhere-actually, it was on the large bookcases in the corner of his room, stacked full. The light of her wand was enough for her to scan through the titles on the spines. She had read thousands of books, her knowledge both of the wizarding world and muggle world ever expanding with each page she turned. Fantasy wasn't something she often read; it didn't bring her knowledge that she yearned for. Fiction was her favorite; cold hard facts that she could fill her brain up with.

This morning she had her mind set on what she wanted. The necklace that still lay around her neck was her biggest curiosity right then. Her body still had a dull ache from her encounter with Marcus, and for the life of her she could barely remember a single detail of the encounter. It was like that slate in her mind had been swiped clean before he left. Right before Draco had come in she believed.

She felt unsurprised but uncomfortable as she read the titles, noticing that several were about dark magic, titles she had vaguely seen in Malfoy manner, on the rare occasion during the war when she had had a few moments to glance at titles. He said he had switched to a lighter side, proven by his choice of job as an Auror, yet he kept all these books? Did he think that the magic held inside would prove more successful than some of what he could use with light magic? She involuntarily shuddered.

She heard the water in the shower stop, and she dashed back into the bed, throwing the bathrobe off. She had become instantly aware that she didn't want Draco to see her snooping through those books under any circumstances. She couldn't quite place why, but she felt it would cause a large rift between the two if he saw.

The bathroom door opened a few minutes later and Draco wandered out, hair wet. She had her eyes lightly closed, considering whether she wanted to sleep or not. She heard him shuffling around the room for a while before he spoke. "I'm going out for a bit today. Just down the hall." She didn't respond, wondering if he believed her fake sleep. "I know you're awake. I heard you wandering around when I turned off the water."

She sighed and opened her eyes. He was waving his wand, charming his hair dry. "Whatever is down the hall?"

"I have someone I need to speak to. I'd bring you along...but I don't particularly feel comfortable doing so. I should only be gone but twenty minutes."

"Who are you going to speak with then?" She wrinkled up her eyebrows, knowing he was hiding something. "Just tell me."

"In time, I promise."

"You're beginning to sound like one of those very old men, who try to always be mysterious and confuse you for no particular reason other than entertainment. Are you honestly trying to age that quickly Draco?"

"Ha! Like I'm ever looking forward to growing old."

"Always."

"Bullshit." He wandered towards the door of the room. "I'll tell you soon."

"Oh please, you're never going to tell me anything."

He shrugged. "If that's how you want me to be, then sure."

She rolled her eyes. "Just go talk to your friend."

"Commanding now are we?"

"_Marcus is." _"Eh, something I thought would be fun to try." He shook his head and headed towards the front door.

Hermione waited in bed for the distinctive click of the door shutting before she moved. The bedroom light was now on, and although she felt terribly afraid he could return at any moment, she also remembered Draco was just down the hall.

"_Does it really make a difference? Does he actually believe I'm safe?" _She didn't remember him casting spells, although she had been sleeping quite a bit, so she could've missed all of it. She wandered back to the bookcase, this time dismissing the robe and braving it in just her bra and panties.

She waved her wand, and the magic lifted any of the potentially dark magic-spell books from their places in the shelves. They swirled around her in a circle, all opening to random pages as though they would help. She watched them dance from the shelves into the spinning circle, watching intently at each that came to her, placing the names in a careful section of her mind to look back upon later when she had more than twenty minutes to look through them. 17, 18, 19-

The last book to come from the shelves brought a rather large surprise. The bookcase instantaneously slid back about a foot. Losing concentration, she let the books fall, raising an eyebrow at the interesting discovery. Her curiosity grew as she gazed at the new place, and, glancing back at the clock and noting the time, she stepped over to the new place.

Peering inside she wrinkled her nose. Knowing Draco Malfoy for who he had been since he was 11, the small apartment had been a rather large surprise, and she had wondered internally why he had never picked a grander place considering his stature, and wealth. However, she had yet to question that. This discovery brought on the same curiosity as she peered into the room, having been expecting something grand and magically compressed into a space everyone else didn't see, yet this was no larger than her bathroom in the apartment. Stepping in she noticed it was rather plain for him, the walls a plain wood and the floor unfinished. On the walls she was rather alarmed to see those damned pictures, the ones that she was so sure had to have been still hanging in Malfoy Manner.

The eyes of Lucius Malfoy were the first thing to look at her. "Why look, my bastardly son has brought home the Mudblood indeed. I see he hasn't lied."

She didn't step in further, wondering how he had moved that picture here. It would be rather difficult to move an object of that power such a distance, and if it were achieved at all some damage would've been done. It looked pristine however; even better than her first look at it. The pictures were a dead soul's way to speak sometimes, and she couldn't possibly begin to understand how he could have moved it. There were pictures to the side of Lucius, Narcissa and another Malfoy she did not recognize. _"Such work."_

"Slut," the picture muttered, still only a whisper in her mind as she took in the room. "Dirty little Mudblood. How dare my son touch you? Such filth...pawing at my son? The nerve!"

She had forgotten by then that she was still clothed in almost nothing. Her eyes had drawn from the dimly lit photos of the room, into the middle. She tilted her head, rather confused about what she saw, even more so than the pictures of the Malfoy's. The pensieve sat there, she was damn sure of what it was. _"How did he ever obtain that? The Malfoy's never owned one of those, did they?"_

Hermione had noticed the cold by then, and the rational part of her mind that always seemed to pull through told her to check the time. Lucius was saying something from his prison of a frame, but she didn't listen to the words as she peered out the entrance with alarm. At least 17 minutes had passed. Absurd!

She desperately wanted to stay and ask Draco what all this was, but that irritating rational side of her told her now was not the time. She had that feeling again that having him find her there would not be good. Another time.

She quickly stepped from the little room, looking carefully over the books scattered around until she noticed the book that had opened the nice little room. The title was something in Latin or Greek, and she would certainly be looking at that sometime. She waved her wand, replacing it into its exact place, watching the bookcase slide back into place with some disappointment. The adventurous side of her wanted to explore.

She replaced the books quickly, crawling back into the bed, throwing the blankets over her before she actually realized just how cold she was, and, even more so, that she had been in the presence of 'Lucius' (_what she supposed was Lucius_) in nothing but her underwear. _"Oh god, no wonder he thought I was a slut!"_

21 minutes he'd been gone. No one had come in, and nothing unsettling had crossed her mind. She was uncomfortable, and although she wanted to see what was in there, she also wanted Draco to return before something happened.

She almost touched the necklace, before she remembered that it would cause him to come rocketing back. _"He's got too many damn secrets."_

* * *

><p>She didn't say anything the rest of the day. Draco returned home and they spent an unusually cozy time on the couch watching some mindless movie Draco didn't know and Hermione didn't like. Somehow, they spent the whole night laughing.<p>

Thursday they spent a lot of time looking through some of his books (none of the books she had been looking at vaguely just yesterday, nor the one that opened the room) but a few she had never heard of and she set them aside to read as a pastime.

"What about this one," she asked as innocently as possible, reaching for the Latin (she was sure it had to be Latin) book that opened the room, and noticed his instant grip on her wrist.

"It;s just a bunch of rubbish. A bit of history, a few spells that don't do anything, nothing really that interesting."

"Well why can't we at least look?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Because I said so, and my girl should listen to me." He playfully kissed her cheek.

"That's a lame excuse!"

"Perhaps," he said, circling her waist with his arms, "but you'll listen to me." He powerfully kissed her lips, almost causing her to melt.

"Oh get off," she said, pushing him back. "Just a quick peek?"

"Nope." He whisked the books back into their places, minus the few she had selected to read. "We should eat."

"You should learn better excuses." _I'll let it go, for now. There's always tomorrow or next week. I have plenty of time to get my answers._

* * *

><p>Friday Draco didn't even let her near the bookcase, and by the time she fell into the bed that night she was thoroughly frustrated. They slept together in that bed now, as of Monday when he had joined her probably to protect, and she had taken that little extra step by wrapping his arm around her and snuggling in.<p>

Saturday Hermione didn't have much contact with Draco until almost nine, having been kicked from his bedroom early on so he could make a phone call on that stupid cellular phone he hadn't mentioned originally. She spent the hours watching TV and eating (noticing with irritation she had taken on the life of a fat man) and reading the books he'd allowed her to take from the shelves.

It was between that morning and nine that she found herself thinking about Draco, and even more so the certain part of him she had yet to see. It bothered her that that was what she was thinking about, considering that he was the boy who had bullied her through all of school and had been an enemy. Now he was lusting after her, and here she was thinking about his dick? Oh god! Something was certainly wrong with her! Perhaps she had a fever.

She knew damn well why she was focused on that. For once she had gotten up before him, and since he had been unable to sneak from the bed before her eyes opened she had felt that hard body part pressing into her ass from between thin sheets of material. It had made her highly uncomfortable...and aroused.

"_Oh god. I like the insufferable prick. Something's certainly wrong with me."_

By the time they were on the couch eating dinner, she found her mind split between that certain piece of Draco and the fact that Marcus's had been the same against her leg on Monday. Disturbing.

* * *

><p>Sunday Hermione found herself wanting to smack him instead of touch him.<p>

"Draco, give me that!" she snapped.

"Yes but one moment." He had the letter in his hand and they were chasing each other through the apartment like children, wands discarded in the bedroom. "Honestly Hermione you should've told me you had been invited to such a grand ball my dear." He was laughing.

"I considered," she said, finding herself on the opposite side of the couch from him, "but I figured you would just beg me to let you go as my date." _It's strange how they both have that very same term for me, 'my dear'. _

"Ha! Me, beg? You'll never see the day!"

"Oh, I assume you will sometime, it just depends how long it takes." She smirked.

"And now you've stolen my signature, the nerve."

"I believe your signature is that ungodly blond hair." He dashed off towards the kitchen with her right behind him, and turned the game around as he spun to face her, causing her to slam painfully into his chest. He had a grip on her before she could ever hit the ground.

"I will certainly go with you."

"And what makes you believe you have a right to invite yourself," she asked, pushing his arms away and placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, would you really take anyone else?" He was leaning back against the bar, smirking that devilish smirk at her. "Would you do that to me girl?"

"Girl? Now I'm a girl!"

He laughed. "Oh hell no," he said, standing back up fully and looking her over, just like he had done so very much that first day, "you're defianetly _all_ woman."

"Charming. Well Draco, I didn't plan on going in the first place."

"And why would that be?"

"The guest list is highly unappealing." He wrapped his arms around her again, holding her in place with a stone look on his face as though to make her continue. She sighed. "My ex husbands will be-"

"Husbands?" He wasn't smiling, in fact his eyes had gotten rather dark. "As in _both_ Krum and Flint?"

"That's what I was told, although I doubt Flint will be there with the event he caused Monday." She inwardly flinched at the broken, hard to grasp memory. He must've tried to have banished it from her mind without complete success.

"I wouldn't doubt if he were to show. He's a stupid bastard, over confident in getting everything he wants. He'll surely be there."

"I doubt he'd risk being arrested over a dance."

Draco shrugged, already sure that Flint would find _some _way in if he knew Hermione would be there. "And when is this?"

"Christmas Eve."

He smirked. "Now we have our plans for that night."

_And I have my way to catch him._


	7. Week 6

**A/n:** I have a beta for this story! As of 10/14/2012, this has been edited by my beta **Tessa Cresswell**

November 29th brought on rather cold weather and lots of rain. Draco woke in a dreary mood, worn out from the previous week and unsure whether or not he was ready to start this one. He sat for a long time in the bed - Hermione's warm body beside him - before he got up to shower.

By the time Hermione had woken up and showered, Draco had two coffee's ready for them. She tilted her head slightly as she headed towards her room from the bathroom, in nothing but a thick towel. He found himself wishing to drop the coffee and rip it off her.

"What's with the coffee?"

"Get dressed; we're headed over to the Ministry again. I'm certainly not leaving you alone in this apartment." He got off the wall he had been leaning against and placed the drink in her outstretched hand.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but a memory of Flint on top of her, spitting in her face caused her to close it tight again. She took the coffee and quickly headed to her room, Draco calling after here, "We leave in ten!"

* * *

><p>Hermione was comfortably seated in Harry's office a short while later, slightly damp from the rain outside the Ministry, but comfortable in her friend's presence. He was scribbling away at some rather important looking document as they talked, Draco already down with Mr. Cunningham.<p>

"Don't you have to watch," she inquired.

He shook his head. "Not since last Monday, when the Minister..." he stopped, glancing up at her and noticing the sad look on her face. "...Well, just Monday. He's observing now." Harry stood and made his way around the desk, sitting next to her in the other chair instead of out of reach. "Are you alright 'Mione."

"Fine," she snapped, and he was taken aback by her snappy tone. It reminded him of school, but not of how he had seen her recently...which was probably a bad thing. She sighed as he thought, before speaking again. "May we please talk about something else Harry?"

"Of course. Anything in mind?"

She thought for a moment, before blurting out her first idea. "Why did you hire Draco?"

"Why not? Without his father to bribe people to give Malfoy whatever he wanted, he actually had to _work_. I became an Auror when I was 19, but he only finished at 20. Not to say he is stupid or anything, but, I suppose with the loss of having neither of his parents around, he got sidetracked." Harry removed his eyes from Hermione and looked elsewhere. "He was certainly not stupid," he continued, absentmindedly. "Finished with one of the highest scores on the tests in years - higher in mine for sure - and first in that year. If I had been stupid that year my job would've been turned over to him."

Hermione nodded watching Harry face. He didn't sound jealous, and his appearance didn't give you that impression either, nor did it give you the idea he was _proud _of Draco Malfoy either. "You hired him because he scored the best?"

"Yes, as well as had the best field practice, if you want to put it that way. During tests, he was one of the highest scorers too. He was..._qualified, _if you will."

Hermione nodded, deciding to drop the topic. She knew what had made Harry willingly hire his former enemy now, and he seemed uncomfortable to admit that Draco was one of the best. _"I was wrong," _she thought, _"there has to be some jealousy in there." _She didn't ask anymore. _"Another topic for another day sometime."_

It was quiet for a bit. Harry returned to his desk and continued working, and Hermione pulled a book from her bag that she had probably read sixty times (one of her very favorites) and began reading. It stayed in that silence for quite a while before Harry spoke again.

"Leave Malfoy's."

She set the book down having known this would come up. "Must we always talk about this Harry?"

He shook his head at her. "Just leave. You were _attacked _there! Bloody hell Hermione, it's not safe. Come stay with me and Ginny-"

Her face tightened at the memory of Ginny outside her door, but gone the moment she opened the door, allowing Marcus his entry. "No," she said, cutting him off. "I'm comfortable where I am."

Harry's mind traveled back to Draco's comment when he had come to retrieve his wand a few weeks ago, _"We took a shower together." _"How comfortable is that exactly Hermione?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying something Harry?"

He gritted his teeth. "How comfortable have you and Malfoy become?"

"Draco Harry. If I'm living there a first name basis is far more comfortable. And, comfortable enough thank you. He makes good company."

"Good company where," he muttered beneath his breath.

"Excuse me?" She stood up quickly, clumsily shoving her book into her bag again. "Harry Potter don't imply anything you don't know! You don't know where I sleep-"

"And you're sure that's what I was talking about?"

"Obviously! You don't know where I sleep and I'm a grown woman I will do whatever I please!"

"Hermione please just come and stay with Ginny and me for a few days, really, you'll see how idiotic this is."

"Harry I'm happy where I am right now." She turned to go and paused at the door. "And another thing, Marcus got in because I saw Ginny outside my bloody apartment. Perhaps you're the one who's in danger. Good day." She was out the door a moment later, slamming it closed.

Hermione had been in the Ministry enough to know where to go, and Draco had told her how to get to his training room the first day they had gone there, as well as his own office a floor lower. She was headed to training, knowing he would still be there for another 45 minutes before the minimum time was complete.

She stormed into the viewing area, drawing the attention of the Auror in there. He looked up for a moment, narrowing his eyes at her for a second before returning to his apparent job. Hermione huffed, slouching in the chair.

"_Harry's being such a little prick. So what if I'm roomed with Draco Malfoy? He hasn't hurt me, and the war is long over. Whom I choose to board with is my own choice. And for that matter, whom I sleep with is none of Harry's concern! The nerve, asking where exactly I got my good company! Yes, I sleep in Draco's bed, but no I haven't had...sex with him! It's not like anyone's seen, and its' not like Harry should even care! That's why he has Ginny, right?" _

Ginny. The name was like a sour taste. She left unnerved by the redhead, a long time friend of hers. They had known each other for years, even done some of that ridiculous "girl talk", but seeing her disappear from the hallway like that last Monday...it just didn't sit well with her. She had this strange fear of Ginny.

"_No, not of Ginny. Ginny's loyalties." _

She shook her head, watching Draco without interest. Sure, he was great to look at, but what he was currently doing wasn't anything she found interesting. How long had she been focusing on Draco? She couldn't quite place it, or when the forbidden attraction began. And, even worse, when her forbidden thoughts on...his body...had started.

Hermione continued to watch them, her eyes following Draco closely, Harry all but forgotten. He was wonderful to look at, agile and quite tall. The way his pale skin looked with just that slight bit of sweat on his body made him all the more seductive. Her cheeks flushed as she thought of Draco as _seductive._ Sure, they'd kissed and done things she found herself appalled to think about, but using the word seductive seemed to make everything more real. If he was seductive, she was then falling for the Sex God that was Draco Malfoy, and she was slipping into his trap _willingly. _It was revolting, scary, unheard of for Hermione Granger to fall like that into him, into his commonly known seductive nature, and she shook her head.

Did she hate being attracted to him? _Not Particularly. _Did it revolt her really? _Certainly not! _Was she afraid to fall into his pull? _Not in the slightest._

She sat quietly as the practice drew to an end. She'd been teasing him, she knew, but would never outright admit it to him. Even if he knew (and he certainly had to have noticed her teasing, almost _seductive _(damn that word!) nature on occasion, Draco being himself and all) she didn't have to admit to it. And she would certainly not stop being the way she was, seeing as she so enjoyed his sudden dominating kisses on her and roaming hands. For some reason the thought of his hands roaming on her, his body crushing hers into a bed, wall, chair...anything...didn't make her feel the least bit dirty.

"_It's always made me feel dirty though, when people have tried to...have sex with me...or even touch me. What's so different about Draco? He's nice to me I suppose, and he certainly never had to take me as a roommate in the first place...considering past relations between us. Oh blimey Hermione why are you considering all of this now! It's been a month if you wanted to have second thoughts then you should've done it in the first week, not now! Draco equals protection, considering Flint's inconvenience on it all."_

"_But still, I shouldn't ever feel that way about Draco right? We mess around occasionally but it's nothing serious." _Her mind took a sudden abrupt turn southward. _"Then again, judging from what I keep getting to feel against my leg, I wonder-"_

"Ready?" Draco's sudden voice dragged her from her thoughts. She looked up at his face as she removed herself from her chair. He was slightly sweaty, and Hermione's cheeks were flushed red as she looked at him, thinking about what she had been thinking about in her head only a moment ago. If Draco knew...oh god.

"Yes," she said quickly, following him out of the room into the hallway. She wrinkled her nose as they began walking, a random witch passing by and looking Draco up and down once before winking. Her cheeks grew redder, unfortunately for her. "You seem rather sweaty today."

He smirked. _"Good god Hermione," _she scolded herself. _"Stop that! You must banish those thoughts all together, or you'll end up asking another stupid question, and someday he may catch on..." _

"Yes, we were doing some useless skills in case your opponent decides to fight. I didn't really need it." He still had that damned smirk. "Why do you ask?"

"You're glistening." Oops.

"Ha!" He was laughing now as they walked, drawing attention as they passed people. "I never knew you to think that way Hermione."

"And who says I am?"

He shrugged, still chuckling. "Because you don't mask your glances well."

She considered his words, wondering if he knew _exactly_ where she had been looking. "Where are we going? We have to go down to go out." Good, change the subject.

"These damned Aurors wanted to speak with you remember? Some girl has set up a meeting with you, shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes. I don't remember her last name, but her first is Beth...Betty...something like that."

"Genius Draco," she muttered. "I'll just figure out the name myself."

"Oh good."

* * *

><p>That night Hermione slept as far from Draco as possible, which he did notice, unfortunately for her. He felt the urge to reach over and wrap his arm around her like he had grown accustomed to, but resisted. He figured she wanted her space for some reason.<p>

And of course, he hadn't missed her stares when he had glanced her way. The observation room was more of a roped off area, and she was too busy staring at him...as well as certain parts of him to notice anything. He smiled inwardly and closed his eyes.

Something clattered in the kitchen around four that morning, and Draco's eyes were instantly open. He looked to where Hermione should be asleep, and was terrified to find her gone.

"_Fuck." _He snapped up his wand and was instantly out of his room. His heart hammered, and he threw the door open, wand pointing into the common room. All he saw was Hermione in the kitchen leaning against the bar, drinking what looked like tea.

"Put it away, it's only me." Her smile was soft. He grumbled and lowered his wand, wandering to her. Considering he slept in only boxers (and that was just to make Hermione comfortable at night) he had no pockets. He leaned against the bar, raising an eyebrow.

"That's your idea of a late night drink?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Haven't we had this conversation before?"

He smirked. "Of course. Perhaps you will take me up on my offer this time to show you a real drink. Besides, you've obviously had alcohol before." He wandered towards the cabinets, leaving her to ponder.

"Not willingly," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" She rubbed her head. Everything was happening so fast, the weeks were stressful and dramatic, and her late night tea wasn't giving her the help she wanted. He returned to her side moments later and she glanced at him. "Do you have white wine? That's what I prefer."

He laughed. "Such a pathetic drink. No Hermione, if I'm finally getting you to have a real drink i'ts gonna be a _strong _drink." He opened the bottle and she crinkled her nose. "Welcome to Vodka."

"Really, can't I just have some wine?" He shook his head and she gave him a timid look as he produced two shot glasses. "Would you prefer a chaser?"

"A what?"

"It helps-"

"I'll take it," she said, jumping in. He smirked as he finished pouring two shots.

"Cheers."

* * *

><p>After five shots Hermione was good as gone. Draco had five before putting the bottle and glasses away, content on watching the drunken girl in front of him. It was extremely early for anyone to be drinking, but, then again, Draco had never much believed in time mattering when one wants to get drunk. He relaxed back into the couch.<p>

Hermione was bouncing on the chair like one would bounce on a bed. Draco had a small fear that she would break it, but didn't want to lose focus on his entertainment. Her hair whooshed around her head each time she went up in the air, fanning out, and he could just imagine that beautiful hair fanned out around her head with him on top. He smirked.

She jumped off the chair and bounded up to him, deciding that his lap looked like a more pleasant seat then the cushions beside him. She jumped on him rather hard, and he bit his lip inwardly to keep down a loud moan as she landed on a very important body part of his.

"You're pretty."

He smirked. "You're pretty too." He circled his arms around her body, and she changed her position from sitting on his lap to straddling him. "What's that all about?"

"So I can hug you better!" She threw her arms around his neck, and he smirked, feeling her unintentionally rubbing his concealed cock.

She held the hug a long time, and he vaguely wondered if she had perhaps fallen asleep. But no, her grip hadn't slackened like it would if she passed out. She was simply holding on. "Err, Hermione...although I'm quite enjoying the close contact, you may want to watch yourself and climb off of me."

She stroked his back and it did nothing to help him. "You're all muscly."

"What?"

"Muscly." She pronounced it slowly and leaned out of the hug. "Flint wasn't ever that muscle-ly."

He was about to point out that she, Hermione Granger, smartest Wizard of their time, was being illiterate, when she mentioned Flint's name. How wrong would it be for him to ask her about her husbands-_excuse me, ex husbands_-while she was in a drunken state? Probably very. And while his brain wanted answers to questions, his body wanted a physical closeness that would involve the bedroom. That was probably worse.

_Damn temptation! Today, you lose._

"Tell me about Flint." He watched her smile sink and she slid off his lap into a heap on the couch beside him, facing up to look at the ceiling. Her legs remained on his lap.

"I don't wanna talk about 'im. Can't we-be happy?" Her words were slurred, and Draco inwardly wondered how someone could get so very drunk off so little alcohol. _She's had it at least once or twice before. Her tolerance should be a bit better._

"It'd make me very happy to understand you better." He massaged one of her thighs absentmindedly as they spoke. "Maybe I'll make the pretty girl happy afterwards." That was a lie though, no matter what Draco really wanted to do to her in that state, the gentleman side of him prevented it. _"I'm only ever a gentleman when I really like the girl. Fuck!"_

"Really really happy?"

"Yes, really really happy."

She sighed and her arms flopped out around her. "About Flint hmm?"

"Krum too if you have the time darling."

"Hm, darling." She giggled in her little drunken way, and he found it sweet. Suddenly she bolted up, talking her legs away and sitting as straight as she could (which involved holding herself up using Draco) and smiled. "Krum was really nice. He never ever hurt me. Krum and me were the friends after me and Ron ended." She frowned. "Me and Ron were not a pretty picture. Krum and I joked lots Draco, we got super close. Just like you-nd me." She smiled at him, and he again wondered about her poor, funny grammar. "Yup, we all joke. We joked, and he joked that we'd make a good couple." She frowned. "We didn't. We didn't never ever talk and all he ever ever wanted was a trophy wife. No sir!" She jumped up and Draco noted she sounded like an ambitious six year old at this point. "Nope! I wanted me as me, and so we got broken up."

Draco smiled. "How long was that then?"

"Only like...six months? Yes! Cause then Marcus found me!"

Draco's expression quickly darkened. "Tell me about Flint."

She shifted from foot to foot like a child in need of the restroom. "Flint's an ass." The word ass drug out for several seconds, as she made that long 's' sound. Draco found it amusing to hear that word from Hermione, who was so far gone.

"Why?"

"He collected me." Draco wrinkled his nose and beckoned for her to continue.

Hermione's cheery drunken exterior slowly collapsed then. Her cheeky smile slid off her face into a worn frown, she sat down slowly on the couch beside Draco, who was relaxed with his hands behind his head. Draco himself instantly noticed the change, but thought better than to say anything. Her drunken state had suddenly taken a turn to the alcoholic depression, something he had eventually expected when he brought but the topic. She wasn't happy anymore.

"He collected me because he could. Do you know how that makes me feel?" He watched the witch carefully, shrugging. "Like something to purchase! He collected me because he could." Her hands were in tight fists, and Draco could see the sudden anger.

He tried his famous tactic of getting a girl to calm down, and leaned over, brushing her hair behind her shoulder before kissing her neck. He felt the instant shudder that went through her body, and the sudden relaxed muscles as she settled into his kissing. He only kept up his action for a moment or two, pulling back before he got lost in desire. "Explain my love. Tell me all about him." His hot breath tickled her ear.

"He forced me."

Draco choked down any anger that formed, and made himself speak calmly to his drunken partner. "Forced you to what?"

"Marry him! Stupid bloke! I couldn't find Harry, blasted Harry, and he decided I needed to come with him. Stupid bloke." She muttered some form of nothingness beneath her breath.

"Keep going." Now he was stroking her thigh. _She's defiantely more willing to be touched in this state. We will have to do this again sometime._

"I didn't want to, not at all! But his stupid Imperio Curse-" Draco's eyebrows rose as she continued speaking-"didn't lemme choose! I hate that ass he's so..._ugly_." She said the word like it was poison. "Him and his stupid witnesses-"

"Who were they," he asked, still grazing his hands over her upper leg.

"Dunno. But, it was an awful marriage. He hit me bunches, and he always stole my wand when at home. And he threatened me-oh he was a bitch! I hated him!" She was getting heated again.

Draco, the irritably calm one leaned over again and pressed kisses to her bare shoulder. "Calm down. Tell me what he threatened." Exterior, he was collected. Interior, he was ready to murder.

"That'd he'd force me to have sex if I didn't keep quiet and keep up an appearance for him." She looked at him and smiled wickedly. "I'd have sex with you though I think."

Draco's mind traveled elsewhere, and he nearly lost track of everything before ripping his mind away from her sentence. "What appearance?"

"I dunno! Good image?"

He nodded. "And so you ran away from him?"

She nodded her head vigorously. "Yes! I brewed a potion-it took forever!-and got my way out of the house. I waited until he was super pissed and storming to his friends before I ran in and got my stuff. Then I found you, and look now!" She batted her eyes at him, and he found it very unappealing from her. It didn't fit her person. "I'm with you and I'm happy."

"I'm happy too." She smiled widely at his comment and scooted closer, causing his hand to slide quite a bit farther up then he intended and his slender fingers grazed the crotch of her pajamas. _"Tease."_

"I love it here," she said sleepily, and he realized she was falling asleep against him.

"Me too," he replied, smirking. But it faltered when she began giggling. "What's so funny?"

Still chuckling she replied, "I'm gonna puke on you later." She continued with her laughter.

Deciding he'd seen enough of his drunken roommate, he pushed her off of him back against the couch and patted her shoulder, conjuring a wastebasket. "You'll want this then."

* * *

><p>"My head," she groaned. It was nearly seven that night when she awoke with the splitting headache well underway.<p>

"Yes dear, that's what happens when you drink." _Despite your pathetic amount._

"Ugh, this is all your fault." She rubbed her head. "I'm never doing that again."

"Too bad, you're quite enjoyable while drunk."

Her eyes narrowed as he said this. "What happened then?"

Shrugging, he wandered towards the bedroom to retrieve a blanket, in refusal of sleeping in his room with the nauseous Granger. "We just talked."

"About?"

"Nothing of real importance."

Hermione was asleep not ten minutes after their conversation ended, but Draco found himself awake for hours afterwards, long into the early morning hours. His mind did flips, trying to stay collected over his new information concerning Hermione's ex's.

The one thing he found settling was that she had never mentioned engaging in 'the physical act of love' (as his mind would only listen to that, the words fuck and sex being to animalistic for his mind to take picturing) with either husband. Although he was damned sure, _damned sure_, she must've engaged in it at least once.

_"No one has two husbands and doesn't fuck. It's unnatural."_

* * *

><p>Draco dragged himself up, some irritating banging on the front door having ripped him from his sleep. It was barely nine in the morning, but after a night of unsettling sleep he felt like he hadn't got any rest at all. Hermione turned over on the couch, mumbling as she continued in her peaceful looking sleep. He's entirely jealous of her.<p>

Opening the door, he found himself wishing he had checked first.

"Drakie!" Pansy threw her arms around his neck, her once shrill voice having softened, although it made her no less annoying then before.

"Pansy," Draco hissed, wishing to pull the girl off of him. "What're you doing here?"

She pulled back, batting her eyelashes in the same ridiculous manner that Hermione had just yesterday during her drunk incident. She leaned into him again, using that tone she thought made her sound seductive. "I was hoping for a quick shag before work," she hissed.

Ah yes. Draco remembered sometime around the time that he'd turned 19 that he and Pansy had begun their "Fuck Buddies" game. Whenever the other needed a good shag, they met up and had a quickie before work. This had gone on for almost two years now. Pansy had stopped chasing after Draco shortly after the war, having found someone different then. But when her relationship fell through, the pact was made to pleasure one another when needed. There was of course the _helpful_ exception that the agreement didn't work when one of the two was in a relationship. Draco had never found himself quite so happy to deny Pansy any pleasure.

"Although it would be interesting, I'm afraid I'm bound to another party." As her eyebrows rose up in curiosity, Draco nodded his head in the direction of Hermione, still out of it. "I'm not jeopardizing anything for some quick little thing."

She pouted. Draco had never had long lasting relationships and all the pauses in their game had been because of her, _not _him. She found herself rather put out by the situation she was faced with. "But Dr-"

"No buts," he said shortly, not wishing to engage in a long term conversation with the irritating girl. "That's our deal; its been in place for two years. Deal with it."

She moved away from him. "Fine," she snapped, glancing past him into the room, her eyes widening. "Do I know her?"

Draco glanced back and noticed that Hermione had sat up, and was presently staring at the two with a questioning look. He turned back. "Not closely."

"Then who is it?"

At this point, Hermione pushed herself off the couch, clothed in her skimpy pajamas and headed to the door. Pansy was so easy to recognize; a slightly taller version of her teenage self with shorter hair. Having been listening to the conversation since the door opened, she chose now to make her entrance.

"Hello Pansy," she said, going to stand beside her roommate but not touching him. "How are you?"

She crinkled her nose. "_Mudblood Granger?_"

The word in itself was surprising. Draco had for many years been the sole speaker of that word, and it stung her ears. However, Hermione's slightly hurt reaction was by no means comparable to Draco suddenly furious tone.

"Don't _ever_ talk to her that way."

Pansy looked between the two curiously, noticing the lack of body language. "What? Why not, you always used to-"

"Past tense, _used to_. If you're done insulting my girlfriend, you best be on your way." Pansy glared at him, opened her mouth as though to say something, and then closed it again, turning swiftly around and leaving. As soon as she was gone, Hermione spun on him.

"Since when am I your bloody girlfriend?"

He smirked. "Since you became mine."

Just like Pansy, Hermione opened her mouth to say something but stopped short. Huffing, she turned away from him and headed towards her own room.

"_Strange. I haven't seen Pansy in nearly four months."_

* * *

><p>Wednesday night passed easily. Hermione and Draco all but ignored the appearance of Pansy earlier and continued on in their routine life, sleeping once again in Draco's bedroom.<p>

Thursday morning Hermione strolled to her shower. The hot water hit her skin and she was happy to feel it raining down on her. The silk pajamas didn't exactly help with warmth, and her showers each day were welcoming.

Hermione always got lost in the shower, mainly because she enjoyed water. She hated flying, and what's the opposite of flying? Swimming. She adored swimming, and water in general. Having it rain down on her was pure bliss.

It wasn't until she heard the dim sound of her door sliding quietly open that she stopped her daydreaming of swimming. She paused everything, and strained her ears, hearing the slight movement of clothing. She instantly knew who this was, considering the new protection he'd been putting up.

"Malfoy!" The curtain had been ripped brutally back, and she shut her eyes tightly at the first movement, relived she had when the sound of water splashing hit her ears. He was _in _the shower with her now!

"What're you doing? Get out!"

"Ah but "Mione," he said, using that ridiculous nickname of hers, "you intruded on my shower once. It's only fair." He had his fingers lightly touching her naked shoulders.

"I didn't _join _you!"

"Ah, but if situations had been different you certainly would have."

"That's doubtful."

He laughed and she squeezed her eyes tighter. His fingers had trailed down her back, onto her flat tummy. She could feel his presence getting closer to her person, and it wasn't as uncomfortable as she had imagined. He was breathing lightly on her damned ears when he next spoke. "It's okay to look at me too."

She kept her eyes shut and bit back a comment. All her teasing actions and dirty thoughts wouldn't have prepared her for his gentle assault on her naked form. _Yes, _she badly wanted him but _no, _she wasn't quite ready. Not with herself still as she was. This was fun, even seductive, to have his hands wandering her (not trailing anywhere near certain places on her body, which displeased her aroused side) and not know where he would touch next. She loved it, but at the same time she knew she had to _get out_ before he started getting too horny to stop. That would only spell disaster.

Using whatever will power she could find, she pushed his hands away and blindly scrambled from her place in the shower, opening her eyes as soon as she felt the cool tile beneath her feet, nearly slipping as she reached for the door, and ran out of the bathroom.

Draco remained utterly confused (and completely aroused) still in the shower. He didn't move for a minute, pondering what exactly had just happened, his dick still perfectly hard from finally getting to rub her body (restricting himself to what he knew he wouldn't get slapped for) with his hands. And then she bolted? _If she really didn't like it she would've run long before this._

Draco turned off the water and slowly dried himself, wasting a lot of time looking into the mirror at nothing before he magically dried his hair and headed towards Hermione's room, having heard the door shut earlier, all the time thinking about nothing but her amazing body.

_God maybe I should postpone this talk. _

Hermione's door opened easily. Draco's heart fell a little as he gazed upon the slim, naked girl covered by an irritating blanket, crumpled into a mess on the soft mattress. He walked to her cautiously, worried that his sudden actions (and always cocky side) would push her away. Something had upset her.

_Did I push her too far?_

He didn't sit on the bed like he wanted to. Instead he cleared his throat and watched her head whip around quickly. Angry tears of frustration rushed down her cheeks, his only suggestion that they _were _tears on her wet skin being the fact that he could see them spilling from her eyes. He opened his mouth to comfort her but she cut him off.

"Don't bother, it's not worth discussing."

His eyebrows knitted together. "Why's that?"

Shaking her head she rested it again against a pillow. "Just isn't."

_Am I really going to waste my time comforting her if she doesn't want it? _"Something's wrong, so you best tell me."

"I best?" she snapped, her eyes growing angry. "Since when do I have to tell you anything?"

He sighed and rubbed his head. Without a word, he headed towards her door to leave the witch to her wallowing. Her voice stopped him at the door.

"It's not important."

"What's not important?" He didn't turn around, assuming she would simply drop the topic and not wish to speak further.

"_You _would never understand."

"And why would _I _never understand?"

She huffs. "Because you're perfectly...sure of yourself in that...situation."

He raises his eyebrows, completely lost. "What the hell are we talking about Hermione?"

She pauses for a moment. "I'm a _virgin_ Draco."

He continued to raise his eyebrows. _There's a surprise._ "Is that all?"

She stared at the back of his head. "Err...yes?" _Stop that! I have no reason to be unsure of what I'm saying...get a grip._

"That's not a big deal, I mean; you are 'Granger' after all." He said her name in an unusual tone, one she couldn't quite place, but she found his sentence rather insulting. Draco turned back to look at her, smirking. "After all, everyone has that innocent nerd in their lives."

She sat up, hugging the sheets to her. "Since when am I innocent? You call those little 'teasing' times we have _innocent_?"

"Not at all," he replied, coming very close to her face. "But my dear, you have yet to be deflowered." He kissed her little nose and stood up. "Get dressed. If you're set on remaining a virgin then you should refrain from being a fucking tease."

She huffed.

* * *

><p>Draco's dreams that night were plagued by Hermione's naked body, and his hands running in respectable (enough for public) places. However, the pleasantness was interrupted by the memory that Hermione Granger-divorced <em>twice<em>-had yet to fuck. As impossible as it seemed, it was true and spoken from her own lips.

Sometime in the night he woke in a sweat, not terrified just too awake to resume sleep. Hermione kept her distance on her side of the bed, respectfully. He wanted to reach out and hold her close, but his sudden knowledge that she was untouched goods made him restrain himself. Did he really want to corrupt the girl?

Before, it had been lust, and then lust and love. Now it was lust, love, and that ever present feeling that he would be taking away something precious from her. At the same time he badly just wanted to impale her completely the next time they got into a sexual situation.

Oh, the choices.

* * *

><p>Friday passed in a blur. Hermione shuffled around the apartment, talking to Draco as though nothing had happened, although on the inside she was afraid she had doomed any chance of them doing anything, much less the possibility of anything happening beyond this point. <em>Do I want that?<em>

_Or, he's now thrilled. Question dear Hermione, which is better exactly?_

Draco's own thoughts were much the same.

Saturday around 2 o'clock there sounded a knock on the door, and Draco opened it to find one Harry Potter. The moment Draco began to say his name, Hermione was pushing past him, hugging harry furiously.

"What're you doing here?"

"Found myself around here, thought perhaps I would stop by." Draco didn't exactly believe that, but kept his comments back as he saw the look of absolute happiness on her face.

"Well, it's good to see you outside of work! Would you like anything?"

"No thank you, I just decided to pop in for a minute."

"Let's take a seat." She and Harry wandered to the couch, Draco already sitting down ready to claim her in full view of Potter. "How are you?"

Her kindness was faked. She still remembered their conversation Monday quite lividly, and she found herself mildly worried about what he stopped by to talk about. At the same time, she hoped Draco would "excuse" himself soon so they could have the conversation in private.

For the next few minutes they all chatted about nothing, Draco's arms held possessively around her. She wanted Draco to leave, so she could confront Harry about Ginny again.

"So Potter, why didn't you ever help Hermione with those ex's of hers?" His voice cut through the air, and Hermione wanted to slap him for the question.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "She never asked."

"Surely you must've noticed something was wrong. People don't get scared of their husbands often unless something's not right."

"Whoever said I was scared," she snapped, turning to face him. She was so close to his face.

"And," he continued, ignoring her, "didn't you ever wonder why she had been married _twice?_ She's not old Potter, and she isn't a gold digger, so didn't you ever wonder?"

"Often," he said through gritted teeth. "But I respected her enough to mind my own business."

"Sure," he sighed, leaning back into the arm of the chair. "Sure you did."

* * *

><p>"Did Potter really never try to ask you anything," Draco inquired later that night as he climbed into bed with her.<p>

"He did, but I never told him anything. Why do you ask anyways? You don't know anything about my ex's."

_Oh how lost you are my dear. _"Actually, I do. You told me, dear Granger." He was smirking devilishly at her, and she felt her stomach flip.

"Whenever did I do that?"

"Hmm, you must truly lose yourself when you drink."

She glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ah, my dear," he said, running his fingers down her cheek, "you told me all about your damned marriages that night I convinced you to drink."

"_What?" _She bolted back up into a sitting position. "Malfoy!"

"Back to last names already?"

"You called me Granger."

"I was having some fun."

"Of course," she muttered. "Let's never speak on my ex husbands again."

"And why's that?"

"Because they're in the past," she snapped, turning away from him and laying down. "So please can we drop this?"

"For now." She sighed at his words.

* * *

><p>The early morning knocking drug Hermione from bed. Draco had somehow slept through the irritating sound, and she supposed he had had a difficult night. In fact, she was sure. It wasn't often that he spun into her accidently, and didn't even wake up. Nightmares perhaps?<p>

She sleepily rubbed her eyes and peered out peephole in the door. She wrinkled her nose at the person. It could of course be Marcus playing tricks again (or recruiting helpers) but considering who it was she doubted it.

Besides, Draco was in the bedroom and at some point would certainly here something. She opened the door.

"Mr. Gilmer," she said, letting him into the house and heavily wishing she had grabbed something to hide the skin her pajamas didn't. "What brings you here?"

Mr. Gilmer was overjoyed to see that her "roommate" was absent from her side. He was even more excited to notice the lack of clothing on her body. "Good morning Miss Granger," he said, smiling despite his reason for being there. "I'm afraid there's been an issue."

"About what? Is it the paperwork?" She was completely focused now.

He looked at her, as though the pressing issue wasn't important. "Is your roommate in," he asked, sitting comfortably down on the couch, winking at her.

_"That's a little too much for me." _"Yes, one moment." She saw his happy attitude falter as she jogged into Draco's room and shook him lightly.

"Draco?"

"Mh?"

"Mr. Gilmer is here, please wake up."

"Did he do something," Malfoy asks without opening his eyes.

"No, but I'd feel more comfortable if you came out in the living room with us."

He muttered and opened his eyes slowly, glaring at her. "Why does your fucking lawyer have to come so early?"

She shrugged at him and pulled on his arm. "Just come on. I want him out of here as badly as you do."

Draco nodded, sitting up and reaching for a pair of shorts before his eyes stopped cold on her scantily clothed figure. "Well fuck Hermione, no wonder the old man's making you uncomfortable. Put some fucking clothes on."

She blushed. Yes she obviously knew she needed to cover up in the older man's presence, but _no _she didn't need to be reminded. She picked up his bathrobe (having yet to see him put it on) and pulled it over her. It was huge, but it covered everything. She glanced at him and noticed the approval on his face.

"There we go," he said, kissing her cheek. "My girl should always be covered like that in the presence of other men."

"Not likely, but I'll probably wear more than my pajamas," she snapped, heading back into the living room with Draco right behind her.

Mr. Gilmer remained in the same place as before, but now he wore an irritated expression on his face as she reappeared in a heavy, large robe, with the roommate in tow.

"Now what's wrong," Hermione asked, sitting closer to him in the middle seat of the couch. Draco sat behind her, and much like he had yesterday, pulled her back against him. Watching the man's gaze move completely off her was one of the few reasons Hermione didn't complain.

"Seeing as your 'beloved' is unable to be located, precautions have been taken to locate him as quickly as possible, but the paperwork cannot be processed fully until his signature is obtained."

"He's not going to willingly sign it anyway," Draco snapped, his grip tightening on her. "What's the difference? Why do you even need his signature?"

"It's required."

"In this sit-"

"I understand completely," Hermione interjected, elbowing Draco. "Thank you Mr. Gilmer. Is that all?"

He hesitated a moment before answering. "Yes."

"Now how are you not locating this man," Draco said, cutting in again. "He was here and att-"

"Thank you for stopping by," Hermione said with a smile, jumping up and leading the man to the door. She opened it swiftly and didn't wait for anymore replies. "Good day to you!" She slammed the door shut before spinning around.

"Don't mention those things."

"What things," he asked innocently.

"About my ex-"

"He's still technically your husband until the divorce is finalized," Draco spat.

"Whatever. Don't mention anything unusual about our marriage. If I want to pass it off as just being a wrong match, I have a right."

Draco looked at her closely before smirking. "People are going to wonder Granger."

"Granger again?"

He shrugged. "I have to throw it in every now and then."

"Fine _Malfoy _what are people going to wonder?"

"Divorces are not common in the wizarding world, and you, dear Granger, have had _two_." His smirk was still in place. "People will certainly wonder."

"Let them then; it's none of their business anyways."

"If you say so."

* * *

><p>Right before dinner, as Hermione finished the spaghetti, Draco started up another conversation with her from across the room, sitting happily in the chair.<p>

"Have you found a dress yet," he asked.

She shrugged, knowing exactly what he was speaking about. She flicked her wand and large portions of spaghetti and meat sauce soared onto two plates. She levitated them into the living room, passing one to Draco. "I plan to just wear one of the ones I already own. I don't want to waste money on a new one; I have several new books I plan to buy."

"That's silly, you must have a new one if _I'm _going to be accompanying you," he said.

"Ah, there's that arrogant attitude of yours," she said. "Why do you want to anyway?"

"What?"

"Why do you want to come to the dance?"

He smirked, watching the TV closely. "Well, I'd love to meet Krum again. Perhaps we can have a nice conversation about you."

"That would be uncomfortable."

"For you." He paused. "And besides, my woman won;t be seen at the Ball alone."

"You do realize I'm still technically a _married _woman right?"

He shrugged. "Not for much longer." He stood, moving to sit beside her on the couch, pushing her hair back and breathing on her ear. "Then you're mine."


	8. Week 7 Part 1

**4SnowWolf: **Thanks! Hmm...does he know? We'll have to see...

**mgmve2008: **Pansy? Hmm...and all in good time love.

Thanks! **Fickle Flake** (it wouldn't go over on the side like I wanted it to!)

**greatExpectationz: **Thanks! I've been tempted to make them longer, but we'll see. Defiantly in the sequel the chapters will be quite a bit longer, I'm positive of that!

**cathycarb: **Yay! Here you go :)

**Jelisha Baby 22: **Ha-ha the sex...everyone is waiting for the sex. And yes, the shower was quite fun :)

**lulu: **VERY protective!

**I vIsItEd DrAcO lAsT nIgHt: **Yes...virgin. XD

**amy d: **Thanks! Ah, Ron. Read on...

**onestop: **Thanks love.

**The Butterfly Effect: **Aw, I love you too! Here you go :)

**VampireQueenBrittany: **Ah, again with the sex. We'll see won't we? Her and Ron? Well, you'll find out about that soon I promise!

**23Nelly: **The Chosen One is just lost...lol. Their wedding night? Thank you for bringing that up! You will find out, I've specifically inserted that into a chapter.

**mwah.x: **Aw, thank you! Your review made me smile when I read it. Thanks! Many of my stories? Aw, I have a fan :) That's awesome. Its a shame really that magic isn't real...thanks for the love Molly! XD

**JDeppIsMyLovely: **Thanks! Here you go!

**Barbie:** Slimy men? Oh dear! But thanks! And, here's your update :)

* * *

><p>The phone rang next to Hermione's head. She groaned, and felt Draco shift under her.<p>

_Under her?_

She looked down at his face, eyebrows wrinkled together in a bit of unease, probably from the phone ringing. She was mostly on top of him on the couch, him on his back sprawled out below her. Her upper body lay on top of his, but by the time you got to her knees they had fallen from on top of him to beside him, making an awkward angle. She could distinctly feel the bulge pressing into her thigh and she mildly wondered if she would ever touch it.

"_Hermione," _her mind screamed, _"Don't start going there! You're not ready."_

She shook her head as the phone rings again. With a sigh, she sees Draco's eye snap open, the silver in them capturing her attention. He stared back into her big brown eyes, and wanted nothing more then to sit there forever just as they were.

The third ring of the phone made her snap her head up, jumping off of Draco and answering it. She was flushed, her clothes in a slight disarray he had finally become familiar with, and her voice cracked lightly as she spoke, "Hello?"

"Hey 'Mione."

She froze as Draco stretched. _Why is he calling me? Why is he calling me _here_?"_

"Hello...," she says avoiding his name. Draco, who didn't notice the sudden uncertainty in her voice had already left into the kitchen to retrieve breakfast.

"How have you been?"

"Erm, fine...Ronald." Her heart drops as she says his name, quietly so that Draco doesn't hear her. Ron and Draco had never gotten along in the past, and she didn't want to have him tearing the phone from her hands.

"Good. Been doing anything? Sleeping with a certain blond?"

The blood rushes to her cheeks and she is instantly angered. "How _dare _you accuse me Ronald?" Not Ron, Ronald. "I haven't been in contact with you in years."

"Touche. Can't you be charming to an old friend? A long time ago that would've been him asking if-"

"We never got intimate," she snaps, noticing Draco looking up and making his way over to her, uncertainty in his eyes. "Don't try to make that into something it wasn't."

"But I thought-"

"You thought wrong. We ended our relationship and our friendship on terrible terms, and I do not plan on submitting myself willingly back into a life involving you. You have no right to seek me out, and _certainly _no right to call me." Draco was at her side by then, gently trying to tug the phone from her grasp without success. She shooed him away, and he dropped his grip on the phone at prior but didn't move back from her at all. The direct closeness was almost suffocating.

"Oh calm down, we didn't end on that bad of terms."

"Oh really? Well what do you have to say about-"

"Oh please Hermione, lets forget about the past. Its forgotten history as far as I'm concerned. Come on, I miss you. Luna, see...we tried dating for a while but, she wouldn't put out, and seeing as you've been married to two bastards I can only assume-"

"You called me to ask for sex?" _Is he really that stupid? Ron is...Ron, but he's not that arrogant. Perhaps he's just drunk again. _

_So how'd he get my number?_

"Of course not!" He sounded insulted, but she couldn't shake the suddenly scary topic of conversation between them. Draco's grip on the phone at her outburst was making it hard for her to keep listening, but she wanted to continue the conversation before the phone was ripped from her permanently. "I'm not that stupid. The Ball's coming up, so I figured I could pick you up around-"

"You're assuming," she said sadly, "that I do not already have a date."

"Do you," he said, anger in the voice. "Not Malfoy. Tell me its not-"

"Yes, Draco. He's my date for the evening." Draco's other hand, which had been resting on her shoulder, was beginning to get uncomfortably tight.

"Draco? Since when has he ever been Draco! Are you telling me-"

"Does it matter what I'm telling you? I walked out on you a long time ago, don't try to make amends now over something you can _never _fix. Stop wasting my bloody time."

"Look, I've told you I'm sorry a million-"

"No, you've said that its all forgotten history and I should get over it, you've _never _apologized to me, even once!"

His voice had reached a scream. "Yeah? Well-"

Hermione didn't hear what else he had to say to her. Instead, Draco pressed on a pressure point in her wrist and she gasped, in which time he used the opportunity to snatch away the phone.

"Despite the fact that you find yourself within your rights Weasley, harassment is a crime in itself. Hang up the fucking phone before you really start making mistakes." He held Hermione at arms length and for once she simply didn't fight him.

"Malfoy? What the hell? Put her back on!"

"And is it you who has been repeatedly calling this number, or do I have the other assholes to blame for my phone bill?" That was a lie, he didn't give a damn about his phone bill.

"What calls? Who else is calling her!"

"A little demanding we are I see," he mused, sitting down comfortably on the couch, ignoring the girl in front of him completely as his focus went straight to the conversation at hand.

"Fuck off Malfoy. Put my girl-"

"What is all this 'my girl' nonsense coming from you? I haven't seen you around with Potter at all recently. What happened to you exactly, hmm? Did you finally return to that trash heap you call a home?"

"Don't insult my mom! You-"

"I think we're a little off track aren't we?"

"Malfoy, if you-"

"If I what? I don't actually fear your threats Weasley. Now, if you don't mind, I have something to attend to. And for your own good, don't call this number again." He clicked off the phone, biting back his anger and looking directly at Hermione now, who's eyes were wide.

He gripped the phone tightly, before he stood and threw it at the nearby wall, hearing it hit the wall with a sharp snap and break apart into two pieces. She watched him, eyes very large, her lips pressed together. He took a few steps closer to her, so he was in her face.

"Do you mind telling me why that excuse for a boy just called my house," he growled, balling up his hands. "This routine is becoming very old Granger."

When had he last used her last name? "I don't exactly plan this! And in case you've forgotten, I _am _my own person, whether or not you've tried to stake your claims! If I get a phone call then its my phone call, and I will handle it unless I ask for help from you!"

"I could tell it was going oh so well," he snapped back. "Your eyes must always just get a little watery and spacey when you talk to people then. And you must always be defensive I presume. God Granger, kill me for trying to be _helpful_."

"Helpful, or are you just marking what you think is your own territory?"

His anger boiled. "Don't flatter yourself. There's only one way to claim a girl, and you've been too prude for years to even give into people you've _married._"

Her eyes narrowed. "Now your the one straying from topic."

He shrugged. "My ex didn't call on the phone, my ex didn't demand sex from me and my ex isn't trying to step over his limits. I'll stray however far from topic I want."

He saw it again; that brim of tears in her narrowed eyes. "Just fuck off." She pushed on his chest, then bolted the other way towards her bedroom, pushing the door open and throwing it shut.

_Hmm, that went just beautifully. _He glanced at his now useless land-line. _Perhaps we will just stick with my cell from now on...strange little devices these are._

* * *

><p>By nine that night Draco had yet to see Hermione emerge from her room. He decided it best to go check on her. Besides, he'd been uncomfortable leaving her in there in the first place.<p>

After knocking three times on her door, he tried the knob and again found it unlocked. He vaguely wondered how often she actually bothered locking it when she was in there, if at all. He carried the plate of food he had brought with him inside, noticing how her body was awkwardly slumped on the bed.

"Hermione?" He walked closer to the head of the bed, setting the plate on her bedside table. This was all becoming too much of a habit.

"Now its Hermione?"

He ignored the bitterness in her voice. "I brought you dinner. Figured you'd want something to eat after being locked up all day."

"Not hungry."

He frowned. Her head was face-down, causing her hair to fly out all around her. Her torso twisted one way whilst her lower body twisted the other. It had to be highly uncomfortable.

Then again, he couldn't quite help admiring her body. In the tank top and shorts she had donned sometime while she had hidden out, he could see her fucking perfect frame. He quickly adverted his eyes to the wall as his blood began traveling south.

"Are you going to tell me why Weasley got you in such a bad mood, or was that me?"

She turned her head a little then to look at him. "You're just...you. Whoever said you upset me?"

"It certainly looked like I did earlier."

She looked at his eyes now, unable to make him look at her. "I didn't ask for your help."

"Should I have let you get bitched at until one of you hung up?"

"You should've let me handle it myself."

"Because you've been handling everything else so well." He lowered his eyes from the wall to meet hers. "You never quite seem to punch your issues where you need to, and they just get back up angrier at you. Seeing as Flint has been doing similar things like calling, I assumed you would be looking for help."

"But you _assumed_, you didn't ask. What if I didn't see Ron as a problem?"

"Well, was he ever a problem?"

She grew very quiet.

"Hermione?"

Her eyes moved, staring past him. She didn't respond.

"I'll come to my own conclusions then." He turned on his heel and walked out. The quiet, damn near inaudible voice that rose from the room made him turn back. "Say again?"

"I never said he wasn't a problem either."

Draco stalked back into the room, crossing his arms. His sexual thoughts had vanished, and to keep them at bay for the time being he didn't want to touch her. "Care to enlighten me? Or must I get you drunk to do that?"

She blinked. "I'm not that difficult."

He laughed in return. "Ha! That's a fucking lie Hermione, you're the most difficult person I know today. I have to practically force information out of you!"

"Well you never share either!"

He raised an eyebrow. "And what have I hidden from you that is so bad do you think?"

_The room!_ She wanted to bring it up badly, but something in his eyes told her now wasn't the time. "Nothing I suppose."

He shrugged instead of giving a real reply. "Are you going to explain or not? Honestly I'm tired Granger, I want some decent sleep tonight."

"Granger again?"

"Only when I'm irritated."

"Or angry."

He stared at her. "Explain, or I'm off to bed, and you'd have to come with."

She sighed, glancing away from him. She bit her finger. This really was an uncomfortable conversation. "Will you come sit down?"

He raised an eyebrow, and silently wandered over to the bed again, sitting next to her on the edge. She sat up and pulled her legs close to her body. The movement cause the shorts to slide up, and he again felt his lower body stirring. What he wouldn't give for a blanket.

It was several moments before she began talking. "Have you heard anything in the papers about Ron these last few years?"

"Weasley?" His eyebrows drew together. "Not that I recall, although I will admit he isn't someone I wanted to look for either."

"You wouldn't really," she continued, ignoring him he noticed. Her eyes were far off, like she'd forgotten he was even there. "He hasn't been around for a long time."

"I gathered that."

"I didn't think he'd ever do it..."

"What?"

She paused. "...that!"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Unfortunately, I sense that you haven't talked about this to many people."

"None."

"Even Potter?"

"Didn't need to, he found out for himself and went after Ron." Her voice was quiet.

"Would you care to start from the beginning? I'm lost."

She met his eyes again, and for a moment he could see the fragile girl hidden beneath the hard exterior she always tried to keep up. But then again, Draco had always had a feeling all girls were fragile no matter what front they put up, and being raised by his ass of a father and a mother who listened to his word and didn't fight, what else was he to believe? Hermione seemed to have more will then his mother had ever had against his father. His mother had given in, and he damn well knew it, no matter how much it hurt to admit. But his mother and Hermione were two entirely different people. Yet he couldn't brush off the wonder in his mind of how very fragile the Golden Princess had become.

"I guess it started a few months after the war ended. He started getting moody, we didn't talk very much for days at a time." She tugged at the blanket he had sat upon, and he stood for a moment so she could get comfortable. Her brown eyes came to look at him, and that unusual vulnerability shown through again. He had become accustomed to it only when Flint was involved, and that was simply because she seemed offset about him, either angry or hurt by all topics concerning him. Draco just hated the dick.

"Come sit with me." He knew what she meant. She wanted him to recline in her bed with her while she talked, and he was happy to oblige so long as he kept his hips just slightly enough away from hers so that she didn't notice the growing member.

He settled in and she relaxed into his chest before continuing. "No one paid his actions much mind at first. I mean, everyone was heartbroken over all the deaths, Ron being no acceptation. After all, he lost his brother." She sighed. "He never really told me how much it hurt him. Well, not to my face. I confronted him over it a couple days after his behavior started getting strange, and a week later, and a week after that for several months. He would never tell me anything."

She swallowed. "It just got worse. He hated losing him, and he was afraid I'd die, and...he kept me in the house for damn near a month. I hated it! I thought it would pass but...it just kept spiraling downwards. He even started drinking, alot. He would go out at night for hours while I stayed at home, locked away." She was shaking her head now. "I don't know why I did it, why I listened. I just, he was so sad. He would go get drunk and come home just as depressed as when he left, if not worse."

He noticed her snuggling into him closer, and smirked over her head. He was enjoying her closeness far too much for the current conversation. She was silent for a minute, before she took a breath.

"It wasn't really that abusive-"

"That," he snapped, tightening his grip on her. With his arm thrown around her shoulders like it was, he found it rather easy. "He hit you?"

"Not often-"

"Not often," he growled.

"He was coping. I wasn't going to stop him, nor did I take it lightly."

"Because I'm sure your choice words just confused the daylights out of him." He rolled his eyes. "And just what else did your 'sweetheart' do to you in his depression?"

"Nothing," she said with a shrug. "He hit me a few times, and one day he came home and blackened my eye. I freaked out, packed a bag and just...walked out on him. Harry, well, Harry got whatever story Ron bothered to tell him. After all, he never noticed anything happening between us. We're his 'friends', we will always get along." Her voice was bitter.

"Where'd you go?"

She shrugged again. "The bus station. I was going to just wander, maybe the wizard bus would pick me up, but then I found Viktor."

He drew his eyebrows together. "And Krum just so happened to be around? Sounds...convenient."

"He lived nearby then," she replied. "I found him, and he offered to take me back for the night to his house. Gave me the couch to sleep on after a while of talking."

He was tempted to ask what they _talked _about, but bit his tongue. "Sounds more like he tried to pick you up then help you."

"You don't know Viktor."

He glanced down at her head. "Are you defending someone you divorced?"

"Yes," she snapped. "We ended on good terms. He didn't do anything bad to me, but he didn't love me either. We're still friends, we just talk on rare occasions. I don't hate my first husband."

He huffed. "Fine, you don't hate him. Now is that everything the git did to you?" He hold was still exuding protectiveness.

"Yes. Ron neglected me in the end, and he drank, and he hit me. But he didn't go further then that. I think he barely had that in him."

Draco pulled her into his chest, thankful his erection had decided to decrease. She was warm, but trembling slightly. He appeared to have been spot on about his assumption that she had never talked about these problems with anyone else. He wondered why she trusted him so much. Or maybe it wasn't trust, so much as the need to talk.

"How did you choose three vile men in a row?"

"Viktor-"

"Yes yes, he simply wanted a 'trophy wife'. I got that. He still neglected you, emotionally as well as physically."

Her head snapped around to look at him. "Dr-"

"Not now. Maybe someday we'll have that debate, but not now." She got very quiet. It was a long time before he spoke again. "Don't fret, I'll get back at him for you."

"No, don't hurt him. Its Ron, I hate him and all for what he did but-"

"I'm not going to hurt him physically," he said, blowing it off. "Going to the Ball with you on my arm will probably crush him enough, and I think I'll rather enjoy it."

She didn't talk for a bit. "Can we sleep?"

"Of course. Off to my room!" He began to try sitting up.

She frowned. "Why can't we sleep in here?"

"Why? Because, I'm not thrilled about going to Azkaban for killing Flint's ass if he steps in."

"He's not going to. He's in enough trouble."

"You never know."

"Please? I'm comfortable." She sounded pathetic for herself, begging him to stay in her bed. It was utter craziness. And he was loving it on the inside.

He sighed, looking down at her. He did admit, her bed was damn comfortable. "Fine, I suppose," he said with a sigh. "But you have to let me strip out of my pants or we're back to my room right now."

"So demanding," she mused, sitting up so he could temporarily slide out. Conversation paused entirely until he returned to the bed and laid back down. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"For?" He sounded tired.

"Listening."

He smirked as she squirmed to become comfortable. "Always my dear." She snuggled in and was asleep a few minutes later.

But Draco did not sleep at all that night in Hermione's room, until the very wee hours of the morning, just before sunrise.

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning Draco awoke first in Hermione's bed, her body held in his arms. This was rather odd, since on only few occasions had they slept close enough to touch. Then again, he knew it wasn't too unusual, since her bed was only half the size of his.<p>

He rolled onto his back, rubbing his temples. Hermione seemed to have the uncharacteristic trait of attracting assholes for partners. First the Drunk (what he had decided to name Ron) then the Neglector and most recently the Abuser. Her taste level was defiantly _not_ there. He didn't even understand her reasoning.

Weasley had never been someone he personally liked. The whole clan were blood traitors, and although the war was long gone and his prejudice should have diminished, he couldn't help disliking them. Especially that particular Weasley. Granted, he had never liked him in the first place, for being poor and for being Potter's friend, but now his dislike had grown. Depression was each individuals own problem, and just because Hermione was at his disposal at the time didn't mean he had the right to take advantage of her.

Drinking was fine so long as you were not a mean drunk, but he obviously had been. Draco himself may currently be controlling her life a little bit, but it was strictly for safety reasons until her crazy ex was captured. He on the other hand had controlled her because he could, segregating her to the house. And taking his hand to her...it made his blood heat up, the anger unexplainable. Obviously her childhood friend had taken a turn for the worst in his life, and lost the one important character he still had. But that was Ron's own damn fault.

Then there was Krum. Krum was superficial; rich and was popular in the wizarding world. But his intelligence lacked, and Draco wondered what she could've seen in him. As far as he knew, Hermione had never been superficial herself, and didn't go after men just because of looks an money. She must've been quite out of her mind to make that agreement.

Flint and Granger, a match made in hell. He would've defiantly needed that curse to drag her into that ordeal. Hermione wasn't stupid to say the least-perhaps naive and overly trusting, but never stupid. Besides, he was five years older then her, a little too much if you asked Draco. Then again, it could've been worse if he was older. Marcus was the epitome of 'bitch', controlling her in the way he did, and basically having threatened to rape her if she disobeyed him. No wonder he came back with such vengeance when he showed up here. The guy was used to having a firm grip on his wife and he wasn't ready to lose it. Draco was damn sure those few times she had returned home, beaten up, were all done by this one asshole.

And what was all that bullshit about her having to stay away from his family anyways? The Flint's and the Malfoy's were not close as it was. Besides, it wasn't like he and Hermione were close enough friends to bother each other anyways.

He sighed, pulling himself from the bed and glancing back at her. Leaving her in here alone was not an option by any means, and he carefully scooped her up into his arms bridal-style, making sure her cheek rested against his chest. Wandering from her bedroom, he set her down on the living room couch where he could watch her. Whether she was in any danger or not, he liked to watch her sleep, creepy as it was.

He snapped his fingers and his wand came to him, a neat little trick accompanied by a spell that Potter had actually taught to him. Some new sort of spell, simple but effective.

He looked at the door, flicking his wand and watching it shut. He began muttering spells under his breath, common and uncommon, and a few that would deeply alarm Hermione.

He wasn't into taking anymore chances. He looked back at her.

The necklace was still thoroughly around her neck. Good.

He walked to his bedroom, finding some shorts quickly. He picked up a cigarette, lighting it, and slowly inhaled. His cell sat nearby on the end of the bed, and he picked it up, not in the mood for what he needed to do.

He leaned against his door frame, watching her sleep on the couch as he dialed the number and listened to the phone ring. He was still torn about whether he really liked this form of communication or not. It was strange.

"Hello?"

"Blaise, we have work to do."

* * *

><p>Draco plopped down next to Hermione later that night on the couch, ignoring whatever she was watching on TV. "We have plans for once."<p>

"What're you talking about? You quite often have plans."

He smirked. "Not work plans."

"Then you're dragging me someplace?"

"You could say that."

She raised her eyebrows. "Where do you plan on taking me then Draco?"

He laughed. "We're going to Blaise's on Friday. Don't look so surprised, you knew you were bound to encounter one of my friends sometime."

She huffed.

* * *

><p>Wednesday morning Hermione awoke alone in Draco's bed, hearing movement in the kitchen. Really, his early morning habits were quite annoying. For being a spoiled brat for most of his childhood (well, maybe not as he had gotten older...) he certainly rose early and readily.<p>

She wandered out into the living room after getting dressed, remembering that just before they had gotten into bed that he had said he had to go to work tomorrow, which of course meant that she had to go with. Her skinny jeans and her loose top were comfortable, but she rather missed the warm covers. Besides, it was December 8th and absolutely freezing outside. There was snow on the ground and the winds were rather wicked.

They were almost out the door not twenty minutes later when she absentmindedly began talking. "Hmm, I wonder what Ginny's up to."

"Why would you wonder? Just call up Potter's home, I'm sure he'd be willing to hand the phone over to her."

"Never mind," she mused. "I must be losing it."

"Over?"

She shrugged. "I thought I saw her outside here the other day."

He wrinkled his nose. "What day?"

She hesitated, now wondering why her stupidity had let her talk for so long. "Um...the day Flint came by-"

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "When did you plan on mentioning that detail?"

"Well, I just did, didn't I?"

"Not purposefully. Did you just plan on ignoring it?"

"No!"

He glared at her, not sure whether or not to believe her words. He shook his head. "Never mind. I have a bookstore to get you to."

"Bookstore? I thought you had work," she added suspiciously.

"I do, you just don't always have to be drug there." He shook his head. "Come on, you're going to make me late."

"And you trust that leaving me in a random bookstore is safe? That can't be much better then this apartment."

"Trust me, it is."

"How?"

He rubbed his eyes with one hand. "My very good friend happens to own the place-well, not _own_ exactly, more like he is related to the owner."

"Who?" Hermione wasn't quite sure she wanted to be left alone with his friends.

"Theo Nott. You remember him right? That strange Slytherin I was close to right towards the end of my Hogwarts time, roughly when Zabini and I got close as well."

She wrinkled her nose. "The one who tried tripping me down the stairs one day because I bumped into him in potions?"

"No, the one next to him who made some irritating remark about how rude it was, no matter the entertainment."

"So, the one who was as close to nice as your people got?"

"Precisely."

"That doesn't reassure," she muttered, watching him shrug. "And you trust him after all these years?"

"Considering we have been in close contact for all of these years, I'd say yes." He smirked. "Or you can come back to work with me."

She wrinkled her nose. "Books sound far more inviting."

* * *

><p>It wasn't the over-decorated bookshop Hermione had pictured. In fact, it was in Muggle London of all places. She looked around at the cozy place, situated between a coffee house and a bagel shop. There were big comfy chairs all around, and bookcases straight to the ceiling on all sorts of subjects. These books weren't magical, they were muggle.<p>

She rather liked this place.

Draco flicked his hand a tall boy walked over. He was still a few inches shy of Draco, but Hermione was a few inches shy of him. Why did she have to be so short? Sometimes, it rather irritated her. But, in the long run, she had come to terms with her height.

"Theo," he said simply, giving an actual smile to his friend.

"Draco," the boy replied, in that simple, almost careless tone Draco had used himself. They were very close friends, but he had made it obvious to Theo years ago that he didn't see the reason for large warm greetings amongst friends. Theo, not wanting to argue with this particular wizard, agreed to his terms. Maybe the problem was Draco always had to act very much like an arrogant _male._ "Hello Granger."

"Nott," she replied, surprised he recognized her so easily.

_Duh, you're standing next to Draco you moron. _She inwardly slapped herself. Mornings were just not her time.

"Go read," Draco said, glancing at her. "I can tell your mind is far away looking at those shelves."

"How?"

"Well, your not even looking at me." She did and he smirked, waving a hand. "Go on, I just want to talk to my friend for a moment."

Hermione got the very strange feeling that they would be talking about her, but dismissed it as best she could as she wandered to a nearby shelf.

The moment she was gone from earshot, Draco took a step closer to his friend. "You watch her like a hawk, you hear me?"

"I will be, trust me." He looked his friend over once. "You're worried about the girl. What's gotten into you?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"The last time you told me anything about her, and that was _a while _ago, you disliked the know-it-all with a burning passion."

"Times change," he muttered. "She grew up."

Theo glanced at the girl, very much noticing her nice figure. "I can tell."

His eyes darkened. "Watch it! You try anything so help me-"

"Calm down Draco, I didn't mean anything by it." He narrowed his eyes. "What's got you in such a protective mood over her anyways?"

"I'll explain it all to you soon, I swear."

"I would hope so, Zabini even knows more then me."

"Then I will have him personally update you on the entire story after Friday."

"What's happening Friday?"

"I'm taking her over."

"For?"

He shrugged. "She'll have to be comfortable with one of you for the Ball plan to work."

"And again, how do you plan on assuring Flint will even show? You might be taking a lot of precautions for nothing."

"He'll be there, I guarantee it."

Theo raised an eyebrow. "Do you plan on enlightening her on your plan at all?"

"To a degree," he replied, glancing around. For being to suspicious men in the front of a bookstore, they were being completely ignored. "I don't want her knowing too much, she might freak out, or get mad at me."

He shrugged. "It may very well be entertaining."

Draco smirked. "It certainly will be." He glanced one last time longingly at Granger. "Take damn good care of her."

"You'll only be gone a few hours, and she's a big girl. I'll manage."

* * *

><p>Draco got finished a few minutes early with his "tests" that day, and happily so. Cunningham was lame in battle, but occasionally if he got a hit in it was a rather painful spell. Damn defense practice.<p>

He made a direct beeline for Potter's office immediately after he finished, waving once to the Minister of Magic whom had decided to step in for today in watching Draco's work. Was he really that interesting to have to come see? Or did these people just truly not trust him?

He shook his head once to clear it before he entered Harry's office without knocking.

"Mr. Malfoy do you always have to barge in?"

"You keep up such a formal greeting," he replied coolly, not sitting in either of the chairs offered to him. "It's rather sickening."

Harry shrugged. "I'm still the boss, I sill have to maintain a professional head during work hours."

"Of course," Draco groaned.

"Harry raised an eyebrow. "I don't see Hermione today. Did you leave her alone-"

"No," he snapped. "I'm not stupid, no matter what you personally think. She's actually out with one of my friends."

Harry pushed his chair back and stood up rather quickly. "What do you mean she's with one of _your_ friends? She could've come here!"

"Yes, she could've, but I don't need to be dragging her to work with me everyday. Besides, their at a bookstore. Nothing bad will happen to her, so fucking calm down. And she even looked happy to be there, so quit your worrying. Sometimes you even sound like a girl."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "She also could've gone to see Ginny."

"Ah yes, _her_," Draco sneered, finally sitting. "She's actually the reason I'm here."

"Don't drag her into this conversation, it doesn't involve her."

"Actually Potter, your the one who mentioned her. I'm just picking up on the topic." He watched Harry closely, watching his body movement and certainly his eyes. "What's that girl been up to lately?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Ah, but your wrong."

Harry pushed his chair in and stood behind it, his eyes dark. "Like I said before, leave her out of our conversations. I don't much like you talking about her in the first place."

"Too bad Potter-"

"Watch it! I'm still your boss, I still have authority over you."

"When it comes to work matters, yes you do. But this has nothing to do with work and I'm sure Hermione would like some answers as well."

Harry looked at him. "What could Hermione possibly be wondering, except why they haven't really been talking much."

"One would wonder," he muttered before using a louder voice again. "Hermione did have an interesting story for me about her, after all."

"What story," Harry inquired, his expression guarded.

Draco shrugged, as though this were casual talk. "You remember the event with Marcus? Well, of course you do. I got hell from you about not having a protected enough house for her, didn't I?"

"That brief conversation has nothing to do with now."

"It certainly wasn't brief." He ran a hand through his hair. "Interestingly enough, Hermione saw your beloved Weaselette that day."

"Doubtful, considering Ginny was home all day."

"Can you even back that statement up?"

"That's exactly what she told me," he snapped.

"So you can't," Draco mused. Harry didn't reply.

"She saw your redhead at a strange time too. See, she apparently was at the door, waiting for Hermione to come open it up, but when Hermione did she was completely gone." He leaned forward so his elbows rested on his knees. "Interesting, isn't it?"

"Hermione was just seeing things," he countered.

"Hardly. Its very unlikely that she mistook seeing that red hair." Draco's eyes were gleaming. "Your girl wouldn't by any chance have ever run into Flint, would she?"

"Stop," he snapped, his eyes dangerous. "Just because your angry that something happened to Hermione doesn't need to you need to make faulty accusions on my fiancé."

"You're saying Hermione lied then?"

"I'm saying she was probably sleepy or something."

"So you wont even admit to the fact that Ginny Weasley may have had something to do with this?"

"No!" Harry closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself. "I have to ask you to leave now Malfoy."

"I expected so," Draco said, standing without a fight. "But I do want you to think on it. You told me once she's still studying to become something-what, I didn't bother to remember. But it sounds like she spends a lot of time at home. What do you think she does with all those hours?" He nodded to Harry, who's lips were set in a thin, tight line, probably fighting down anger. "Thanks for the talk, dear Potter." He turned and departed from the room before Harry could make an outburst.

Now the only question was whether or not his words had hit home. He would defiantly need them to for this to work properly.

* * *

><p>"I never pictured you in a Muggle bookshop Theo," Hermione said, glancing up and across the short table at the boy who had kept a close eye on her but not really talked. "I mean, just with the Pureblood status and all-"<p>

"Ranks of blood don't hold as much importance as they once did," he pointed out, cutting her off. She had found in the last few hours, Theo was not all bad company, just rather quiet and he seemed to keep to himself. But he had had a few comments over the past few hours at made Hermione's lips turn up into a smile.

"I'm glad you don't hold that against me."

"What?"

"That I'm muggleborn."

He shrugged. "Did I ever though?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "No, not you particularly. I guess it was more Draco and Zabini."

He smirked, something that reminded Hermione a lot of the blond Slytherin who had been haunting her dreams lately (and not at all in a way that she wanted to admit). "Interesting how I have become Theo to you in a matter of hours but Blaise is still referred to as Zabini."

She shrugged. "I haven't talked to him for years."

"I guess that will change come Friday then, hmm?"

She looked up sharply. "You know about that?"

"Of course. Draco mentioned it."

"I suppose he would," she muttered, looking down at the books next to her. It was quite the pile.

"Don't fret, he didn't tell me anything more." She nodded at him, but remained quiet, looking at the pile of books she had collected.

"I'll have to narrow all these down. I can't afford all these on my budget."

Theo raised an eyebrow and looked over her head at the sudden appearance of a very blond head. "You shouldn't really worry about money."

"Why not?"

"You do have Draco you know. He fancies you."

_That sounds so much like what Harry said._ "What? How-"

He held up a hand. "Perhaps you should start looking before he returns."

Hermione opened her mouth to continue the talk, but stopped when she realized just how many books there really were to go through...how long had it been since she'd been in a Muggle bookshop, really?

* * *

><p>Draco showed up several minutes later, having given Hermione time to look through the large pile of books beside her, noticing it was now next to Nott and only two books in Hermione's hands. This didn't look quite right.<p>

"What have we here?"

Hermione smiled. "I picked these," she said simply, ignoring the pile of books the best she could, knowing she could always come back to retrieve them if she wished.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And the rest? Theo, your not much of a reader mate."

"I'm not," he agreed. "I said I would return these to the shelves for Hermione. After hours of course." He gave a familiar smile to Draco. "I do all my work after hours."

"I bet you do," Draco replied, holding his stare at his friend a moment longer. "We best get going Hermione. The weather isn't getting any nicer."

"I would think not," she replied, pulling on her coat. "It looks beautiful though."

Draco laughed. "Terribly beautiful." He glanced at Theo. "I'll help you move these to the counter before I leave."

"That will be appreciated," Theo said with a half smile. They separated the pile so each picked up about five rather fat books and placed them on the counter nearby. Theo could've easily done this himself.

Draco slipped him a small pouch. "Should cover it. If you need more..._call _me and I'll bring more by."

"This is your idea of a present? This is a small library."

He shrugged. "At least this way I can't go wrong. After all, she did pick all of these out herself." Theo nodded. "Blaise should be calling tonight sometime, to update you. And again probably Friday. I doubt I'll see you again before the Ball."

Theo nodded. "I expected as much. After all this though we must go back to spending some time together. Life really has become lonely. I never realized how few friends I had left until she came back into our lives." He glanced at Hermione who was looking in the opposite direction at the snow covered world outside. "I suppose I never thought she would be around again."

Draco nodded. "The feeling is mutual."

* * *

><p>Thursday morning Draco received an annoyingly early call from Theo stating that the books were ready whenever he wished to pick them up.<p>

Who would've thought having a friend that related to the owner of a _Muggle _bookshop owner would've come in handy?

By the time Draco returned to the room Hermione was already sitting up, not yet dressed, reading one of her two new books. They were not going to last long at this rate.

"You read quite quickly you know."

"I should, I absolutely love readying."

He smirked. "You must've read every book in Hogwarts by now."

Her eyes darkened slightly. "Obviously, since I was the librarian."

He raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall. "Really? I would've thought you of all people would've gone after a more ambitious job."

"It wasn't my first choice really," she replied. "I begged Flint to allow me to go out of the house, but he refused. I claimed that I could get a job at the library at school, since Madam Pince recently retired. He barely allowed it, but only did because our hours would be the same, and he would make me floo home from work each night anyways. Me having a job didn't ever help matters."

Draco now raised an eyebrow. "He got worse when you got a job? That's rather stupid."

She shrugged. "It made working rather hard. My body constantly hurt."

Draco found his body tensing _badly_. "He got more abusive because he allowed you out?"

"He didn't really allow me. He tolerated it. Honestly Draco didn't you wonder why I showed up here with all my shit ready to go?"

"Tough words," he hissed. "I hadn't really thought you ran directly away from him to here."

"It wasn't directly," she said simply. "I spent a few nights in a hotel. I couldn't rightly go to Harry's or Luna's; Flint would suspect it. Before I ran away he hated me, if he had found me in that hotel room I would've been dead."

"You should've tried to find a place sooner then." He couldn't pity her, he was too focused on not losing control at the moment.

"I did. I was there before I came here for three nights, and I never slept. It was sheer luck that this apartment belonged to you."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't relax. "Why luck?"

"Marcus at least hesitated coming here. He might not think highly of you or your family but he seems a bit scared of who you've become."

"Why would you say that?"

She hesitated, and watched Draco's eyes heat with fire.

"_Why_ do you say that?"

"Because," she said, not meeting his eyes. "The one time he did find me-"

"He _found _you," Draco snapped, in her face in a moment, fuming. He had had his suspicions, but that had been just it, suspicions. He much preferred it to have stayed that way, he realized. "And was that the first time you came back beaten, or the second," he growled.

She held his gaze, willing herself to not falter. "Both."

He threw his hands up. "And you still didn't see it fit to ask for help! Stubborn bitch."

"I'm a bitch because I don't ask for help?"

"No, but your still his bitch if you let him drag you around like that."

She narrowed his eyes. "I haven't in a while!"

"A while," he muttered. "You should've just told me. Would've saved yourself some pain."

She shrugged, trying to brush him off. "As soon as I told him I had you to go home to he backed off."

"And I'm supposing you bothered to do that after the second time?"

She forced back her tears. It was stupid really, to cry over this conversation. He was just mad is all, really. "Yes. I figured it would make him draw back. If I didn't come home I figured you would eventually do something about it."

"Damn straight."

She sighed. "Its over with now, ok?"

"Its not over until I know he's finished."

She groaned. "Its not that important."

"Really Granger? Because, seeing as he still found the time to stalk you after you ran out on him, I'd say its pretty important. Your husband went to a stalker status. If I hadn't come home when I did that one day...he probably would've raped you. And I doubt that that's news to you. You know your husband better then I."

"Still, its not a problem anymore."

"For now its not a problem," he said through gritted teeth.

"Can we please drop this?"

"Depends, do you have anymore secrets to tell me? Maybe you had an encounter with Weasley as well that you failed to mention?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Do _you _have any secrets to tell me?"

He glared at her, before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

_That's what I thought Draco._

* * *

><p>Hermione knew it was becoming a very complicated week. The days were beginning to seem like they were much more busy then they really were, which wasn't as busy as one would think. It was only Thursday night after all.<p>

Draco went to bed long before her, and she didn't find herself going to his bed until midnight, almost four hours after him. She changed quickly and climbed into bed. But she couldn't fall asleep for the life of her.

She rolled over at some point in time, nearly jumping back when she rolled into him, that very hard body hard of his pressing into her. She restrained herself from sudden movement in order to not wake him, before rolling over and staring at his face.

Strangely Draco looked uncharacteristically peaceful when he slept. It was kind of unsettling. But his face wasn't what had caught her attention this time. She pushed her side of the blanket down a bit to gaze down between his legs.

_God I feel like a creeper..._

There was a slightly noticeable bulge in his boxers, but the angle he was sleeping in made it hard to tell. She found herself staring (something was wasn't entirely comfortable with) for quite a while.

Why did Draco have to be so fascinating?

She looked up at his face, his chest. His breathing seemed the same. She was sure he was asleep. She glanced down again, finding an uncomfortable wetness beginning to start between her legs.

No, it wasn't exactly uncomfortable. Or even unwanted.

She glanced down again, remembering very clearly that Draco had violated the upper half of her body many times. Then again, it had only been the upper half. Was payback in order?

She reached her hand down slowly, setting it on the mattress near his..._tool _before actually touching him. She shoulder bumped his upper chest slightly.

He stirred.

She jumped back, the sudden movement causing him to open his eyes. He looked up at the girl, noticing that her chest seemed to be rising and falling faster then it maybe should be. "Are you alright there?"

"Fine," she said, with far to much haste.

"Trouble sleeping?"

"Indeed."

He nodded, glancing up at her with a concealed smirk. Hermione moved too much. Whenever she moved to much on the bed, it tended to wake him up. It just depended whether or not he openly acknowledged it to her.

He had certainly felt the shift of her body towards his, and defiantly noticed when her hand just barely brushed his thigh. But he couldn't help making a noise when she bumped him. After all, she'd done it loads of times in the past at night, and he always woke up. If he hadn't he might've seemed suspicious. He looked over at the witch who was laying down again.

He defiantly wondered if she planned on repeating that little act. _Fucking Tease._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry! The chapter ran longer then I expected, so I sliced it in half the best I could. But, I wanted to start off the second half with Friday for certain reasons :) Sorry for the cliffhanger! Since this is only half of a week, I'll try to update earlier then in a weeks time, so you can read the second half of week 7.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! A certain scene is coming up next...any ideas as to what? Tell me in your reviews my dears! **

**Also, after this chapter all reviews that are not anonymous will be replied to in private messaging. I'm finding it takes over a 1000 words sometimes to reply to everyone...which gives false hope of a longer chapter /:**


	9. Week 7 Part 2

**Warning: Sex involved in this chapter. It covers Friday Saturday and Sunday of week 7. Don't like don't read. This is my first attempt at a fic like this...so please be gentle! (anonymous reviews at bottom because of warning)**

**Week 7 Part 2:**

* * *

><p>Friday morning Hermione hurried to dress. Her dreams had not been PG, and she was feeling rather horrified by the star character being Draco Malfoy.<p>

God, she could not start fantasizing about him!

Then again, it had been going on for weeks now. But she wasn't sure she wanted Draco to be her first. Oh well, she had other things to worry about at prior. Like going over to Blaise's.

"Hermione," Draco called from the living room as she pulled on a t-shirt, "I understand your tired and such, but can we get going?"

"Eager to see your friend I see," she called back.

_No, I'm eager to see you, my dear._ "Yes. I haven't sat down with Blaise in quite a while. You should know that. It's been nearly two months since you moved in and took over my life."

"Actually, I believe you took over mine." She came out of the room, tying her hair into a ponytail. "Anyways," she said again, cutting off whatever reply he had, "I'm ready to go."

* * *

><p>This wasn't comfortable for her.<p>

Draco and Blaise greeted each other like old friends, just as they should. Hermione greeted Blaise with a weak handshake on her part, and the unintentional force of his hold almost snapped her wrist. Wouldn't that have just been dandy?

They were sitting in his sparse living room. Apparently it was common for rich pureblood heir's to move from their parents enormous estates to small apartments instead. Considering with everything people like this had been brought up with, Hermione found this habit quite strange. Wouldn't they much rather stay in the mansions? On well, she wasn't going to complain.

It was strangely uncomfortable to be in the room alone with both men. Perhaps it was because both were Death Eaters, Slytherin's and had completely hated her guts up until recently. Perhaps it was just Draco, whom she had almost molested last night when her mind got carried away. Now that would've been hard to explain to him...

Draco was speaking to her, and she quickly plucked herself back into the conversation. Pretending she knew what was going on.

"-which I have already run by Blaise and he agrees to-"

"Wait," she interrupted, realizing this was a rather important conversation. "What did you run by...Blaise?" The name sounded strange coming from her mouth to everyone present.

Draco sighed and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. "Don't smoke in my house," Blaise warned.

Draco groaned, dropping the cigarette back into the pack, wondering if he could 'accidently' burn Blaise with it later on his way out. "Honestly Hermione, aren't you listening at all? We've been just talking about this since roughly the time we arrived."

"Sorry," she muttered. "I was preoccupied."

He damn near smirked. _I bet I can guess about what that is..._"Obviously. Shall I explain or are you going to ignore me again."

"I'm listening," she snapped.

Blaise glanced between the two. "I can tell your relationship is at its best," he said sarcastically.

Hermione was about to ask him what exactly he meant by 'relationship', but Draco began speaking and cut her off. "Blaise agreed on Tuesday to help me keep you safe-"

"I don't need your friends to keep me safe," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Fine, follow me to work everyday I'm required to go, and anyplace else."

Although she was more keen then ever on Draco, following him like a puppy because she was being basically "stalked", as he had clearly stated, was not one of her top choices. "I much prefer Blaise in this case."

"Way to make me feel important," Blaise muttered.

"Don't take it too harshly, I hardly know the _real _you. I just know the one who was pushed out at Hogwarts. You can hardly blame me." Blaise just nodded towards her.

"Anyways," Draco interjected, "if you spend time with Blaise you'll be able to actually leave the apartment and go out places. Of course, you can stay inside if you prefer, thought I think you've been locked in rooms long enough."

"Its freezing outside what would we do out there?"

"That's your choice. Stay inside if you please, but the point is you can _go _places, and Blaise isn't going to let you go off alone so Flint can get his hands on you."

"I told you, he's in enough trouble he's not going to try any-"

"Yes yes, I know your belief system. But, this is mine. Just please take Blaise with you please."

Hermione glanced at the former Slytherin. Draco seemed damn sure he could protect her, and really, at this point, she didn't see much point in doubting Draco over much. He at least seemed to think things through for the first time in his life. "Alright," she said stiffly.

"Don't let your gratitude eat you alive," Blaise muttered.

"As if I would."

"Isn't it so nice that we all get along," Draco muttered.

* * *

><p>Hermione fell asleep on Blaise's couch some odd hours after lunch, just around four. Draco moved her into Blaise's bedroom and set her on the bed, halfway shutting the door.<p>

Blaise was giving him a clearly annoyed expression. "I didn't realize I'd have to take your _lover_ places."

"Don't flatter me, it hasn't gotten that far."

"Oh? I distinctly remember you mentioning on countless occasions that it was nice to have her next to you in your bed."

"It doesn't mean I corrupted her."

Blaise's eyebrows shot up. "What you mean-"

"Yes. Impossible, don't you think?"

Blaise nodded. "I saw the pictures of her marriage to Krum in the Daily Prophet once. She didn't look happy, but-well, _normal _people tend to engage in that certain act on their wedding night. What did those two do? Play chess."

Draco shrugged. "Its entirely possible."

They were quiet for a moment.

"You know," Blaise started, "you're not masking your feelings very well for her."

"She knows I want to fuck the living daylights out of her."

"Obviously," Blaise agreed, hoping they could stop talking about _that _as quickly as possible. "I was meaning the part that you're smitten with her."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you believe that?"

"Ha! _'What makes you believe that'_," he chirped. "Honestly Draco! You got a very dark look in your eye when you mentioned Flint putting his hands on her-and no I'm not saying that he should," he added quickly, watching Draco's temper flair. "I'm just saying its obvious your smitten with her. Theo already informed me about the large amount of books you purchased for her as a Christmas present. Don't you think that might put her off a bit?"

"Why would it do that?"

He scoffed. "She's _Granger_," he hissed. "She might take it the wrong way-I'm only pointing it out."

"I know you are, but it doesn't change my mind to give them to her. She deserves some new books. She looked so excited yesterday with the two she had."

"And its a kind gesture, really. But perhaps you shouldn't give them all to her at once? Weed them out a bit. It may make her feel better."

"Or worse," he muttered. Blaise didn't reply to this.

"Will you contact Theo tonight?"

"About," Blaise inquired.

"The Ball. Update him the best you can if you already haven't."

He nodded. "I plan to, but Draco, it does seem a little difficult to accomplish."

He waved his hand as though it were nothing. "I know, and I've realized that several times. But I wont be lifting a finger. You just watch her _damn _well."

"Of course." He glanced at the clock. "Its nearing five. Perhaps you should go remove your future wife from my bed? I doubt you want to leave her there anytime after dark."

"With your reputation? Never." He stood, looking at Blaise. "Its good to see you."

"Agreed. Don't let that girl keep you away from friends for too much longer."

"I wont be." He wandered to Blaise's room, hearing him move from the chair he had occupied, probably to give them privacy for a moment. He was tempted to be sweet, but that little bit of an ass inside of him told him to have just a bit of fun.

His hand snaked down and cupped one of her firm breasts through the fabric. He was very happy Blaise had decided to move, even if his body blocked the view. Considering the moan she let off, it was enough to stir something down below. Smirking, he bent down and bit into her neck.

"Draco," he gasped, her eyes flying open to notice a blond head. Instinct kicked in and she panicked, nearly slapping him, but he was off her again before she could even raise her hand. She was short of breath, _oh god!_ "What-what're you _doing_?"

He smirked. "Enjoying myself. We better get moving though, Blaise wants you off his bed."

She blushed, realizing where she was laying and quickly got up. "And I'm supposing you decided to put me there?"

He grinned wickedly. "Indeed."

"Then what was all...that!"

"Just a bit of fun. Come along now."

* * *

><p>Night came, and Hermione just couldn't sleep. Draco's...charming wake up call earlier in the day was very clearly playing in her head, and it wasn't helping her at all. It stirred up feelings inside of her that she really was having a hard time denying. Besides, the things she wanted to do to him were...<p>

_Oh God!_ She couldn't be fantasizing about..._Draco_! Out of the question! Just because he groped her in Blaise's home shouldn't have upped her lust factor. It was insane really.

Of course, yesterday's _brief_ occurrence on this bed was probably not helping matters much.

She sighed, and rubbed her eyes. Draco had been asleep for a few hours now, a bit closer then normal to her. Almost like last night. She smiled at the thought of him wanting to touch her as much as she was beginning to want to touch him.

That was a lie, really. The urge to touch him had been around for a while, just never such a dominate thought in her mind as it had been the last two days. Just because Draco was making claims on her didn't mean anything would happen between them anyways. After all, he had been complaining about her lack of choice in men...although he was really looking like a nice choice.

He was always teasing her, grabbing her and kissing her lips, neck, cheeks, jaw, ears, anything at all that might make her tick. The gestures had built up to their boiling point of his teases and for the first time she could remember she wanted a man to pleasure her, something she'd been holding out on for years until she felt a connection-

_No, don't go there Hermione. This is _just _lust._

She looked over at him. It was late again, nearly two. His face was perfectly relaxed, and he seemed to be having a calm dream. How did he always seem to have calm dreams?

He always made some sort of advancement, perhaps not every day but often enough to leave her desiring more. Was that his plan then, to make her come to him? It sounded completely like a Malfoy, but she couldn't believe it with how uncharacteristically nice he had been lately. She just couldn't.

But he hadn't threaded through the really dangerous water yet. He stayed clear of the southern territory best he could, although she knew damn well that his eyes spent alot of time down there when he believed her to not be looking or paying attention. Yet he seemed to restrain himself whenever he touched her, even when it wasn't sexual, like it took all the control he could muster to not start doing stupid things. She really respected him for that. At least he wasn't pushy...just suggestive _often_.

And he had certainly made it clear more then once that he desired her.

_Ah hell._

Hermione rolled on her side towards him. This time she found there was an agreeable amount of space between them, so maybe she wouldn't bump him this time. She used her wand to add a bit of light to the room, enough for her to see but not to disturb her sleeping partner.

Her eyes danced over his lean, muscular upper body, just as they had done yesterday. This was all beginning to form a pattern. Two days in a row of this nonsense? Really, there were other things she could be doing with her time.

She looked up at his face. He has a gorgeous face. One arm was thrown behind his blond head, the other arm that was further away from her (his right) lay off to the side. She studied his strong jaw. He was something to look at indeed. They slept like this every night; her skimpy pajamas versus his naked upper body and daring boxers. But she had never thought much about the lack of fabrics between them until now.

And she didn't want them there anymore.

Virgin or not, no one makes it to 21 without at least _some _experience. Hermione's knowledge was limited to four men (counting Draco at this point) who had all either not been interested in her body enough to attempt persuading her to allow them to fuck her, been restrained for various reasons or had pushed too much. No one had ever gone through with it and Hermione was very much done waiting.

Besides, Hermione had the best hands on experience possible for sex if she were to just put herself in the hands of one Draco Malfoy. He sure lived up to his nickname at Hogwarts and she knew he must've had a go at at least a few virgins...

Tonight? Well, that depended on how things went, didn't it?

Hermione lifted the blankets once again down near his knees and stared at the tent in his boxers. _Wonder what he's dreaming about so intensely to make the tent so...large_. Come to think of it, she realized she had never actually taken into consideration that Malfoy might just not fit.

_That's certainly a virgins thought. Of course he'd fit! It would simply take...effort._

He was defiantly out cold. He wouldn't feel anything...

She hesitantly brushed a hand against the tented bulge, this time not leaning in towards him, afraid of waking him up again. Hermione may have been a Gryffindor, locked with Gryffindor courage, but there were things like _this _that did scare her entirely. She'd felt this bulge often pressed against her leg, back, behind...but now it seemed far more intimidating to her...and she didn't like being intimidated.

She spared a glance at him as she gently brushed a hand over the fabric a second time. Fast asleep. He wouldn't notice...and if she didn't take the leap now then she would chicken out again.

Her hand found the hole in his boxers, and she pushed the fabric lightly aside to brush her fingers over skin. It sent jolts up her arm that she had never expected. Hermione had found herself in few situations before like this, but all the men had been conscious, some rude some not, and nothing about her actions had caused her to grow unexpectedly wet.

_This is a change._

Hermione gently worked the fabric off his member, revealing all of him to her eyes. She glanced elsewhere, up to his abs, feeling rather self conscious about keeping her eyes fixed on him _there_, even if he was asleep.

_At least I'm not that innocent._

She wasn't over excited over the idea of grabbing his cock with her hand, afraid that it might be too much movement on him and he'd wake. Instead she returned to brushing her fingers over him with a bit more pressure. Despite her lack of sex, she had had enough experience with this to be comfortable. She just didn't want to have to explain her actions to him. Now_ that _would be embarrassing.

Keeping her eyes on his abs, she ran her fingers from the head to the base, suddenly very scared of how long it was, and very happy that she didn't have any plans of getting it inside of her tonight. She ran her fingers back up to the head and rubbed softly.

Why was this turning out to be so much fun?

Draco was defiantly still asleep, or by now he would've had something to say. Pushing herself still to be daring (if these pathetic movements of hers could be considered daring in the first place) and she manipulated her hand so her thumb and forefinger sat on opposite sides of his dick. She stroked them up and down once, as lightly as she possibly could.

_If Ginny could see me now...she'd be moving my hand so I actually grip him, after giving me a long pointless speech about my lack of sexual confidence._

_I'm supposed to be wary of Ginny though...god I'm so disoriented right now._

The sound of his quiet moaning snapped her back into reality, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Her eyes moved quickly to his face, but his eyes were still closed and his breathing normal. It had just been a reaction.

Right? Hermione had lost her confidence in what she believed she knew about this and she defiantly wasn't liking it. She was supposed to be smart about _everything_!

She waited, watching him closely to see if his eyes would open and he would laugh at her, delighted with his joke. But no such movement came.

Hermione sighed, smiling a little. Perhaps she was enjoying her..._experiment _maybe a little too much. Still smiling, she slipped her hand back to his erect cock and began the gentle stroking again.

This was so wrong. But, so very fun.

And _so _much of a turn-on.

Her mind traveled again, wondering again if this would really feel good buried deep inside of her. She was positive it would be a bitch, believing entirely that he would need to spend alot of time trying to achieve this goal. Still, there was always the chance that she would enjoy herself more then she ever had in the past, with _anything_.

"Do you always molest your roommates while they sleep?"

She jumped this time to her side of the bed, landing closely to the edge and sliding off in an undignified heap. Her hair fell around her face.

Draco, still on the bed and smirking, tapped the light next to him, brightening the room. He looked down at her. She looked kind of cute that way. "Well?" He motioned to his exposed skin, and her cheeks burned red.

"I...Draco..." She began, climbing back into the bed and sitting as far as possible from him. "I...I mean...you weren't supposed to wake up!"

"Which makes it right?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I-"

"Which brings me to my second question," he cut in, "on why Hermione?"

"I..." Oh yes, now what could she say? "I was testing something," she tried weakly.

"Testing?" His smirk was still in place. "If you're testing _anything _pertaining to this then you're going about it all wrong." He reached out and snatched up her hand.

"Draco! What're you doing?" She tried to pull free.

He raised an eyebrow at her again but replaced her hand nonetheless, closing her entire hand around him. "I'm showing you the proper technique to please someone." He rolled his eyes at her very panicked expression. "Don't look so floored. You had to have known that would wake me up."

Truthfully, he'd been awake since the start, but he'd waited around to see if she would eve begin to do something interesting. When it hadn't happened, he'd decided to step in. She was not slinking out of this this time.

She was _very _conscious of the stupid situation she had gotten herself into. "Really Draco, I-"

"If you didn't want to do this you would've never started." He kept her hand firmly fisted around him. "Don't let my consciousness unease you, it can't be that bad to have me looking at you."

_That's the problem though, its_ not _bad at all. _"I don't-"

"Now," he interrupted. "Let me assist you." He kept his hand over hers, smirking at her. "Trust me, you'll thank me for this later. Now, two fingers is never going to please _any _man."

"Who says I-"

"Shh,'' he replied, relaxing further into the bed. "I can't believe no ones ever lectured you on this before."

"Draco! This really isn't necessary...its just an experiment!"

He raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Toying with the male body is your idea of an experiment? I'd love to see the kind of science project you would do! Now relax already, nothing is happening to your body."

"I believe that's _my _hand you will be using to get off."

He shrugged. "And I do believe you are the one who put it there in the first place. Besides, you woke me up to this little show. Because of that, I demand at least a _full _show. Now, all you do is-"

"I know what to do," she cut in. This wasn't what she'd had in mind, and it was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute.

And more of a turn on.

He smirked again. "Then do it. And don't be afraid to add a little lip here and there. Helps with friction."

"You're certainly _not_ getting any lip!"

He clicked his tongue. "Too bad. You have the perfect face to-"

"Don't finish that sentence!"

He smirked. "Get to work."

"You can't force me."

_Oh, this is going to be so much fun_, he thought. "But can't I?" He moved her hand now with his, having her "really" stroke him and taking note of how little of a fight she put up. He released her hand slowly, pleased that she continued the movement.

Was the little virgin enjoying herself?

Or was she looking for the opportune moment to slap him?

_Oh well, she did start this, twice._

Draco found himself irritated by Hermione's lack of grip. "Its ok to apply some real pressure too. Unless you aim to cut off blood flow you wont hurt me." She hesitated and he raised an eyebrow. "Come on Granger, you know how to do this, don't you?"

He realized that although she may know the procedure she was still a timid virgin no matter how he looked at it. This fact began causing extreme irritation.

"I know the process."

"Its like you can read my thoughts. A process is a process, the trip from start to finish is what matters. You're a girl, you should know this."

She blinked. "Not particularly."

He almost laughed again, but bit his lip as he reached up and tightened her grip on him. "So you don't like to be pleasured?"

"I'm a-"

"I know I know. Finger fucking can cause the same result you know. Its just not nearly as enjoyable, even for a virgin."

"I never found it that fun. It was rough and unpleasant." She kept her grip, afraid the next thing he would want would be to make her go faster...or use her mouth. She was just fine where she was.

"You just have no good sexual experiences to share do you?"

"I don't think I would want to share. And knowing your background, I don't wish to know your stories at all."

He chuckled, before letting out a low groan. "Don't you want to know what its like to feel real pleasure?"

She hesitated, afraid of where he was taking this. His eyes were darker, overcome in lust she realized and she wasn't sure if at that moment she should encourage that.

Then again, the teasing side of her just wanted to have a little fun.

"Yes, but-"

She let out an uncanny squeal suddenly as he suddenly flipped her onto her back, knocking the breath from her surprised lungs as he bent over her. "Choose your words carefully love," he growled, his hand sliding low on her body, feeling her tense up. This would never do. "Relax," he purred (if Malfoy's can purr). "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Don't," she breathed. "Don't do that Draco. I misspoke-"

"Just shut up," he groaned into her ear. "And relax. I'm going to let you have at least one nice _memorable _intimate experience." His breath on ear was intoxicating, and she was reminded again how very sexy and appealing Draco seemed tonight (even if she wouldn't admit it).

His hand snaked beneath her shorts slowly, and he watched her carefully for bad reactions. He was testing her, testing to see how far he could go. So far, she was just tense.

_Its just fingers, my god! Its not like she's never done this before!_

He used his freehand to stroke her cheek lightly while kissing her jaw, trying to make her feel as good as possibly and he rubbed her panty clad sex. She moaned quietly.

He had her.

He pushed aside the undergarment (cotton he noticed) and ran his finger across her slit. She gasped, and he smirked. Her few experiences seemed to not have prepared her for his assault. He rather liked it better that way.

His finger ran lightly up and down her entrance several more times before he adjusted his hand and sank a slender finger inside of her, watching with a content smirk as she gasped at the intrusion. He pulled his finger out and pushed it back inside quickly, hearing her grunt in protest. He didn't much care; he had every intention of adjusting her as quickly as he could. He knew exactly what he wanted from the vixen next to him, and he planned on getting it _tonight_. She had been teasing him long enough.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a warm liquid running down his palm, and smirked in satisfaction. He pulled out a moment and watched her face become confused, before promptly adding a second finger. Hermione's mind wanted her to ask why he needed to use two fingers, but she was currently on auto pilot, and auto pilot saw no reason to ruin the moment.

He continued to attack her with his fingers, using his free hand to tear the straps on her pajama top so he had better access to her upper body. He lightly pinched her right nipple, watching her body squirm around in his hands as he attacked her. It was indeed amusing. There was just one thing that bothered him, and he leaned in to her to whisper in her ear.

"For talking so much you're certainly quiet. Don't hold back Miss Granger, I want to hear you." He snickered at her sharp intake of breath. "And I have the feeling you will be making much more noise before the nights out. Moan for me."

She couldn't help but moan, feeling even more turned on as he talked to her. She didn't particularly like that his voice could make her this way (let alone anything else about him) but now was not the time to start thinking. She was enjoying herself too much.

And somewhere in the back of her head she had already realized, that if she had really wanted him to get off of her, she would have never begun the game in the first place.

He had reached his third finger by now, and decided to pull out. e noticed the instant eagerness in her eyes to have him back, but he had other ideas of what would come next.

He climbed on top of her and ground his hips into hers, enjoying how she moaned as he did so. He pulled her now torn pajama top from her body, enjoying how her eyes got bigger as he removed the layers in between them. He was slowly losing control. He bent down to breath into her ear, holding the majority of his weight up off of her.

"What exactly do you want out of this night?"

She stared back into his dark grey eyes, silent.

"Tell me Hermione," he urged, biting her ear, needing to hear her tell him she wanted this, wanted him to take her, before he made a rash decision. "Tell me what you want me to do, or I'll stop."

"No!" He smirked at her eagerness to keep him touching her, and watched her cheeks redden at her outburst. "I mean-"

_So very timid about everything. _"Were you aiming to be pleasured by my hands? Or is there something more?" He rested on one of his elbows and used his opposite hand to massage her nearby breast.

"I..."

"Look at that, the know-it-all is at a loss for words." She huffed, which quickly turned to a sharp gasp as he bit roughly into her neck before sucking slightly on the skin.

"Answer me," he hissed, letting go of her flesh with his mouth so he could lick over the fresh red mark that would remain until probably late tomorrow.

And Hermione found herself very much wanting to answer him.

"No."

"No what?"

"I was...I was experimenting Draco."

"Quite the experiment," he mused. "Gone a little overboard with it I think to call it an _experiment._" She bit her lip, and he rested his forehead on hers. The action did nothing at all to help his current state. "What do you want me to do Hermione? Stop?"

"No!"

"_Drat," _she thought. _"I must stop doing that."_

"Then tell me what to do to you." He kissed her cheek.

_But is that really a good idea Hermione? _"Draco..." She hesitated. His thoughts on her could drop severely if she just let him do this to her, couldn't they? What if he didn't care about her after she gave in? Was Draco like that?

No, she didn't think so. And she certainly hoped not.

"Tell me."

"I..."-_deep breaths Hermione-_"I want you to take my virginity." _Couldn't have made that sound better could you? Stop delaying!_

He was rather surprised she came out with it. "Hmm. Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

And that was that.

Draco pealed off her shorts and panties, finding them to be rather wet at this point. He was done delaying, and she had said _yes._ But before he collapsed back on top of her, he picked up his wand and cast a silencing spell on the room.

"Am I really going to be that loud?"

He smirked. "I don't want you holding back. Its entirely possible."

He worked his way down her body, kissing the flesh he came in contact with on his way, nipping here and there. He wanted to ease her mind a bit before he hurt her.

Now why did he care so much about her feelings? And why did it bother him to think of her in pain?

He kissed just above her hairline before scooting back up the bed and scooting her legs apart-with ease. He smiled at the way her face looked laid back on the pillows, hair out around her in a fan, and angled himself at her entrance.

"You sure Hermione?"

Her hands came up and locked in a death grip on his shoulders. "Yes."

"Relax your muscles," he whispered into her ear, feeling a vague change in her, but not enough to help her much. It appeared the girl was too afraid to calm down and use her damn head. "The more you clench your muscles the more pain it'll cause. You're tight as it is."

She nodded, and closed her eyes, relaxing a bit more. "That's the best your getting."

He sighed. "Ready?"

"Ready." Her grip on his shoulders tightened up again.

It hurt, bad. Her nails dug into his skin and she half screamed, half groaned. He had just barely torn into her, but she was pretty sure that if this was the pain she had to feel to get him inside, it wasn't worth it.

"Fuck your tight," he grunted. "And you need to fucking relax." Despite the annoyance Hermione thought he had, he remained perfectly still and didn't push. Eventually, the pain disappeared. And she felt a dull throb inside of her.

"Ready for more?" All she could do was nod. He wanted her to open her eyes, but knew that she wasn't going to for a bit, no matter what he had to say.

He pulled out a bit, thrusting in further. She whimpered beneath him, and it egged him on to thrust further and further in, her hands clawing at his back and causing him to occasionally growl. With each thrust her voice grew louder and increased his need.

She found herself rather filled when he got all the way inside of her, and was surprised (but happily surprised mind you) that she enjoyed it so very much. His thrusts had increased and she could find herself saying only one word: "More."

He grunted in response, thrusting into her harder and harder, getting her screams to rise. "There you go babe. Don't hold out on me." And her voice continued to fill the room, drowning out his grunts.

She could certainly understand why _this _was better then fingers.

Under him was something rather new, and she didn't know what to do with her body really. Her loud voice seemed to egg him on, but all her hands were doing was clinging to his back. Truthfully, she couldn't focus enough to think of something to do with her body anyways. She almost felt natural being under him.

It was almost sinful.

And at the rate her voice was rising, she was happy there was a sound barrier up. The more he thrust the louder she got, whether she wanted to get louder or not. She was putty in his hands at this point. She could feel her tension building, and it looked like he could too.

His head tilted down next to her hear. "Cum for me."

It sent her over the edge, into a spiral of pleasure so much more intense then the orgasm she had achieved due to his hands. Her vision blurred for a moment and she could've cared less about anything in the world. When her muscles tightened around Draco's member, he came as well, groaning loudly and collapsing on top of her for a moment. The feeling of warm brought her back to reality.

"Draco! You can't-"

He kissed her. "Shut up. There are magical ways of fixing that you know." He pulled out, rolling onto his back to catch his breath. "I take your virginity and that's what you try to say to me?"

She flushed, her breathing slowly calming down. "It was...nice."

"Just nice?" _Jeez, we must talk about her way of thanking a man._

"No...fun, exciting-"

He laughed. "We'll teach you to say something better the next time someone pleasures you okay?" He rubbed his forehead, exhausted. "The potion will have to sit for about two hours, I should've made it before all this if I had known...but it'll work the same now, or in two hours when the sun is out."

"You have an unnatural way of changing topics."

"As do you. I'll brew it in a few hours. I might need to go buy a couple extra ingredients, but it'll work just fine, no worries."

"You use this alot?"

"No, only on one other girl." His expression darkened for a moment, but she didn't notice. _Good_.

He rolled onto his side facing her and pulled the blanket up, pulling her to him. "Sleep now Hermione. You're going to be sore when you try to walk later."

She rolled his eyes. "I appreciate that."

"You did ask for it."

"Yes," she replied with a smile, snuggling into him for the sake that she could. "I guess I did."

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke a few hours later in an empty bed. There was the vague sound of the TV in the living room, but when she flicked on the light and noticed a note, she realized it wasn't Draco.<p>

"_Gone out, have something I have to do. I enjoyed last night, do not think of this as me hating you, I wont have it. I believe you really are mine now love, and when I return tonight I hope you understand my reasoning."_

Hermione frowned. Reasoning? What could drag him out of the house at this ungodly hour? Whatever he was doing didn't sound good.

She stood and found the area between her legs rather sore. He'd been right, there was an irritating pain there. She sighed, realizing her pajamas had been torn to pieces and that someone (whom by this point she assumed to be Blaise) was sitting in the living room between her room. She couldn't go out there naked.

Quickly, she found a pair of Draco's far to big shirts and one of his shirts. _God this will look great._ She slid her want into the pocket and wandered into the living room.

Blaise was indeed there, sitting on the couch eating some sort of sandwich, seeming fascinated by the TV. When he looked up at her he let out a laugh.

"Draco was certainly not lying." Her cheeks colored. "Well don't look so embarrassed, come sit down and eat girl."

Hermione sat on the chair, crossing her legs like an Indian and eating the wrapped sandwich Blaise handed to her, a huge grin on his face. "So, how was that?"

"Blaise!"

"What? I'm curious curious how you think Draco-"

"I don't think I want to have this conversation with you."

He laughed again. "Fair enough. At least I know you got what you wanted."

She raised an eyebrow. "How?"

He chewed and swallowed his bit of sandwich. "You're walking funny."

"Blaise!"

"Hey, its not a bad thing. Just means you two had a lot of fun." He winked at her. "I'm glad, he's been talking about doing that to you for ages. Well, since he first called me about you."

"Ages?" She raised an eyebrow. He'd been truly dead set on taking her and making her his.

"Yes. Don't look so scared! Draco's not the possessive sort, just protective. Which, given that little incident with Flint, is apparently a very good thing."

Her face paled a bit, but she was relieved at the chance to change the topic. "You heard about M-Flint?"

He rolled his eyes, finishing his food. "I heard, Theo...he exploded about it one day. Just got very pissed off. I'm not quite sure how far after the incident it was, but he was still fuming."

Memories of that day clouded her vision, and she found herself wanting the image of last night to take their place. Last night...had erased all the pain Flint had caused from her head. "Its over with. I doubt he will try anything again."

"And you realize Draco believes otherwise?"

"I realized that a while ago." She set down the unopened sandwich, not feeling hungry at all.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "You drank the potion yes?"

"No! Where is it?"

He raised an eyebrow. "On the bedside table where Draco left it near that note. You better drink it. I'm assuming you want it to be as effective as possible."

She nodded once, before disappearing into the bedroom to retrieve it.

Blaise waited until she shut her door, then pulled out his phone.

* * *

><p>"Is something wrong?"<p>

"Nothing. When do you plan on telling her?"

"Do you always have to question me Blaise?" Draco leaned against the wall of Harry's office.

"Yes."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Not until close to the Ball, if at all, just like I told Theo."

"She doesn't believe Flint's going to show you know. Is Theo still helping you with that detail?"

"Completely. He's delivering my message as we speak."

Blaise was silent for a bit. "And Potter?"

"Not until later either. I don't want him having too much time to think and have him running to his boss."

Blaise was quiet for a moment. "And Weasley?"

"I'll be paying him a visit soon. No worries."

"Don't get yourself in trouble again Draco."

He rolled his eyes. "I wont be. I'm not going to force anything. Its all about getting people in the right places at the right times."

Blaise laughed. "If you say so."

"I have to go, Potter will return any minute and I have to get out of here quickly."

"Why didn't you just tell her you're going to work?"

"Because Hermione's actually got some brains. She knows how long I should roughly be out, and with this extra trip, I'll be out quite a bit longer then normal. I'll have to come up with some sort of excuse."

"And if she doesn't buy that?"

Draco sighed. "Then I'll have to make it right with her somehow."

"Then I wish you luck. Oh and Draco?"

"What?"

"You seemed to have done a damned good job with _your _girl over here. She's been blushing and walking funny all morning."

Draco laughed as he hung up the phone, happy something could brighten his day.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco slept that night all the way through. Neither had enough energy to pursue last nights events, even though it was tempting. Hermione's dreams however, were clouded with curiosity about why Draco could not have at least waited until she woke up to leave.<p>

Sunday morning Draco awoke after Hermione, finding her in the kitchen making breakfast. That day he didn't leave, and she smiled openly at having him around. She couldn't help herself, and she wasn't sure she wanted to admit why.

They laughed all day, ignoring the unusual tension between them until dinner came around, when Draco began biting into her neck, causing a low moan. He took her plate and set it aside.

"I think I'd like a reply of Friday," he told her, dragging her onto his lap.

"Really," she gasped, still not used to his attacks like this.

"If your up for it," he replied evenly, flicking his tongue across her collarbone just because he could.

"I think I am," she replied, gasping as he bit the sensitive spot, picking her up in his arms a moment later. He laughed as he carried her into his room.

"What's so funny," she asked as he set her on the bed, not shutting the door.

He smirked at her, sitting beside her. "I have you all to myself, even before Flint's out of our life." He breathed on her ear.

"I suppose you do," she replied back, laying back and dragging him with. He kissed her, and as his hands began to pull at her shirt she gave him a funny look. "Aren't you going to cast a silencing spell again?"

He laughed. "God no," he growled, getting on top of her so that she didn't have any control. "I want everyone to hear _you _screaming _my _name."

* * *

><p><strong>I vIsItEd DrAcO lAsT nIgHt: <strong>You think so? Lol! Theo and Blaise did finally make their debut, didn't they? And your welcome!

**The Butterfly Effect: **Ron is mean! And Draco, poor Draco's got enough complications. Thank you! As for the numerous questions, you're going to have to read to find out.

**Barbie: **Thanks! And I did :)

**amy d: **Lol I did :) Every corner? I wouldn't say EVERY corner...

**Jelisha Baby 22: **You'll have to see!

**lulu: **And you were right! Sorry, this was the soonest I could get to it ):


	10. Week 8

**A/N: Hope you like it! Not too eventful...but next week is supposed to be the big week! Just gotta get there slowly with me ;) Review responses at bottom!**

**Week 8:**

* * *

><p>Monday morning Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek, and shook her awake before departing for work. Hermione remained in the bed several minutes after he left, completely naked again and without pajamas. She could hear the TV in the living room on, and knew Blaise was already in there probably eating more of their food.<p>

Once Hermione was dressed in some of Draco's clothes (and deciding she must start bringing clothes into his room the night before to avoid this) she wandered into the living room, and saw Blaise sitting there reading one of the books from her set of shelves.

"You purebloods cease to surprise me these days." She sat down on the couch, Blaise now occupying the chair.

"Just because I find mild interest in a muggle book doesn't mean it should surprise you. Words are words and reading is reading."

"Ah, I've noticed some of you seem to not care much about my blood stance anymore."

"Why should we?" He had yet to look up from the book. "If Draco fancies you then I don't see the issue. I will be polite to anyone he desires, so long as they deserve it."

"We've spoke about this before-"

"Actually, that was Theo you discussed this with. We talked about it on Sunday."

"You two discuss what conversations we have all had?"

"Why not? We're all tied together at this point."

"How so?"

Blaise just smiled and closed the book, looking at the TV as he set it down. Hermione noticed the title, _The Lord of the Flies_ and raised an eyebrow. "Go make yourself something to eat," Blaise told her.

"Whatever made you pick up that book," Hermione asked, ignoring his question.

He shrugged. "Seemed interesting. Its actually rather cruel. I'm not sure I enjoy it."

"I never enjoyed it either," Hermione mused, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Then why do you keep it?"

She looked back over her shoulder and met his eyes. "Because people have an unsettling tendency to lose themselves in severe cases."

Blaise opened his mouth to ask her what that was supposed to mean, but shut it quickly, holding his question until later.

* * *

><p>"That will never work."<p>

"Its worked before. I've gone on a few dates in it."

Blaise let out a laugh. "And what even makes you _think _Draco will want to take you to the Ball in something you've worn to impress other men."

"Well I'm not trying to impress him." Her cheeks heated as she looked at her favorite dress.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "No, I suppose you aren't. You've already fucked him two or three times, you must be satisfied right? Taking him to the ball is just a way to look good."

"Its not like that."

"Then quit denying your feelings! God damn Hermione, you're fucking stubborn. I don't understand what Draco could possibly see in you, besides a nice body." He thought for a second. "Don't tell him I said that."

"Why? Is he going to beat you up or something? Its doubtful."

Blaise stared at her. "You doubt him alot Hermione for never having asked him his feelings, or how you effect him. You should try it sometime." He continued on speaking before she could reply. "Now, let's go shopping. I'll pick you up something nice that Draco will _enjoy_ seeing you in."

* * *

><p>The dress shop that Hermione and Blaise walked into was extravagant, and Hermione felt unusually out of place as Blaise talked (almost flirted) with the woman at the counter. She took one look at Hermione and rushed off to find several gowns in different colors.<p>

Blaise found it rather amusing to watch Hermione's face as different employee's wandered up to her, there for her very need and offered her rich fabrics in lush colors she could probably not afford without financial help. She looked flustered. The witch may have been one of the main "heroes" in war but it obviously hadn't bought her an extravagant lifestyle.

Two girls took her into the back to try on a numerous amount of items, and Blaise excused himself into another changing room for a private call, casting a silencing spell to gain some real privacy. It would be a while anyways until she narrowed down her choices to anything that was worth him examining.

He never got bars around there with those damned cell phones, but nonetheless he attempted placing his call.

"What now Blaise?"

"Your girl is currently searching for something decent to wear next week, thought you might like to know that."

"Don't start picking out anything _too _showy Blaise. I like my women with a bit of modesty."

"So nothing that plummets down to her stomach?"

"No, it shouldn't show that much of her breasts, those are just for me." There was a short pause, and Blaise didn't fancy to think about the thoughts pulsing through Draco's head. "Now what is the real reason for your call?"

"I saw Weasley on the way in, I don't think Hermione did or she would've at least reacted. Did you find him last week?"

"No, he was tipped off that I was coming, probably that damned sister of his."

"Now who says she has anything to do with it?"

"Hermione, and its just a hunch. Sneak out of there for a moment and try to send him my message, will you?"

Blaise rubbed his head. "I'll try. If he saw me with her he's long gone."

"Try it anyways."

"Are you about done making me your bitch? I would rather be leading my own life."

"Just a bit longer alright?"

"Sure." Blaise flipped his phone shut and strode from the dressing room, grabbing one of the employee's arms and asking her to tell Hermione he stepped out to get a coffee and would return shortly. She nodded and he went about his business.

It was a cool winters day and the ground was lightly sprinkled with snow. Blaise flicked hi head around in both directions. This part of the alley was rather empty, and not much activity was going on. Having seen the Weasel approaching up the alley from the right, Blaise headed left in a useless attempt to search out the man he was sure had bolted.

He leaned against a wall and glanced around without interest, finding Diagon Alley rather empty due to the frigid weather lately and work hours of many wizards. He rubbed his temples as he looked around, seeing no red head but several people in hats, some facing towards him and others away. If Weasley was even there anymore, it would take time to find him, and if Blaise was spotted then he would leave immediately. This was proving rather useless.

He turned to go, unwilling to waste many minutes of his time on a man already gone, when he needed to be occupying Hermione and delaying her questions...and he still needed to pick up that damned coffee.

His lip suddenly curled into a smirk, something he couldn't well admit to picking up from Draco over the years. He hated the nasty smirk Draco emitted towards people he despised, and it was unsettling to Blaise that he had captured the act so precisely.

"Ronald Weasley," Blaise drawled, looking at the startled redhead who had been emerging from a nearby shop. "Just the man I'm looking for."

He watched the redheads face take on a scowl, and he slammed the door shut. "I don't have time for you Zabini. You're as bad as Nott."

"I beg to differ; I haven't even done anything yet." He watched Ron try to step by him and grabbed the bastards arm, firm enough so he couldn't get away but loose enough it didn't appear odd to anyone passing. Well. _odder_.

"Come with me to the coffee shop for a moment, will you," Blaise asked, already walking with Ron in tow in the general direction. "Its on me."

"I should be going."

"A couple minutes wont hurt you mate," he said with a short smile. He pushed open the door and drug Ron in with him, kicking it shut and drawing several questioning looks of the unusual pair. Ron frowned, but kept quiet. "How do you take your coffee?"

Once they were seated near the back with their drinks, Blaise's cool composure cracked. "So do you treat all women that way?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he growled.

"Well of course you do! Hermione, of course." Blaise sipped his tea.

Ron's eyes darkened. "Don't talk about her," he grumbled, pushing away his own drink.

"I believe I withhold the right to talk about whosoever I choose. I wonder though, what has kept you at such distance for so many years? I haven't heard anything about you two even _talking_."

Ron rolled his eyes. "You're friends with Malfoy, I'm sure you've talked to him to gain details. I doubt you wasted your bloody time looking for articles on me!"

"Touché. And yes, Draco has informed me about Granger residing in his home-"

"She's living there!" He had jumped to his feet.

"Sit down," Blaise muttered. "You'll make a scene, unless you want everyone to know about this."

Ron sat, his hands beneath the table and his cheeks red. "Why are you bothering me?"

Blaise sipped his tea, looking around the crowded little place. "How do you feel about Marcus Flint?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Does it really matter? You're wasting my time!"

"It matters," Blaise replied. "Assuming he comes to the Ball your so very certain Hermione will accompany you to."

He glared. "No, she's got her heart set on that pathetic excuse for a human-"

"Whom happens to be my friend," Blaise interjected. "However, wouldn't you just love to have a conversation with him, about the girl you've both tried and failed to corrupt?"

His eyebrows shot up. "How do you-"

"Does it matter? Its a yes or no question Weasley, and I'll be needing an answer right now." He set down his empty glass, picking up Hermione's to go drink (tea, the type Draco had said she made often) and heating it with a tap of his wand. "After all, I have people to meet."

"Hermione."

He shrugged. "I'll take it as a no then. Good day Weasley." He turned on his heel and walked out of the shop, before he felt the tight grip on his shoulder.

"I doubt he will be at the Ball," the redhead growled.

Blaise didn't turn. "But I'm sure you're just jumping out of your skin in anticipation at the off chance that he shows. Come on Weasley, you must admit that marriage seemed more controlling, and lasted _longer_, then the one with Viktor Krum."

The pressure increased but Blaise took no notice, instead chose to focus on the confused stares people were giving the two. "And if he is there? Then what?"

Blaise chuckled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. "If you would like to know, would like to get a chance to have a talk with him, then call Draco."

* * *

><p>Hermione and Blaise returned to the apartment later with a beautiful pale blue dress, with a black sash. They sat in the living room and made small talk, through none of which Hermione couch pry from him what had taken him so very long to return to the dress shop.<p>

Draco returned around seven, rubbing his temples and slouching into the chair in the living room. Blaise departed without a word, nodding to Draco whom nodded back, and then he looked at Hermione.

"How was your day?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Good. We went shopping."

"You and Blaise? What did he have you buy? I hope nothing to revealing."

"Nothing of the sort. Just a dress for the Ball next week."

"Excellent." Hermione wrinkled her nose and Draco's unusual composure. He seemed too...formal for this to be easy conversation. "May I see it?"

"Later, I'm hungry at the moment."

"Then let's eat." He stood, headed to the kitchen without waiting for Hermione to stand up.

* * *

><p>Hermione did not end up showing him the dress that night; instead, he fell asleep promptly after dinner. Hermione remained awake for many hours, thinking about why Draco seemed so very...off that afternoon.<p>

Tuesday the fourteenth Hermione and Draco awoke at almost the same time, Draco heading off to the shower and Hermione deciding to deal with that later, choosing to use her morning instead to work on the second book she had purchased.

Twenty minutes after she had curled onto the couch with her book, Blaise appeared in the apartment. Hermione looked up, startled by his arrival, before narrowing her eyes at him. "Its rather early for you to be here. Draco doesn't even have to go anywhere today."

"I know," he replied, not meeting her eyes. "However, he asked me to meet him here this morning to discuss some things."

"And I suppose they do not involve me?"

"If he didn't tell you about my visit, then I would assume no."

Hermione bit her lip, thoroughly annoyed that Draco was shunning her from a conversation she was almost certain was about her. She stood, throwing the blanket off of her and snatching up her book, storming into the bedroom. She threw the door shut and tossed her book onto the bed, headed to the bathroom.

She threw open the door, hearing the water running and getting hit in the face by an onslaught of steam. "Draco!"

"Ah Hermione," he drawled from his place inside the shower. "Come to join me? I can't spend too much time in the shower however, I need to speak to Blaise."

"I noticed," she snapped, not stepping closer to the shower as he pushed open the shower curtain as he continued to wash his body. Hermione's train of thought momentarily faltered as she looked as his naked form, beads of water sliding down his body...the way his hair was plastered to his skin, and the fact that she could take in every piece of his perfectly sculptured body set her mind in a whirlwind. No matter how much she hated it, her anger had ultimately been diminished for the time being.

"Join me," he said sweetly, extending a hand. "I'll be busy for a while, but I'd rather spend time with you first."

"I-"

"Please, it wont take long." He smiled, and Hermione wanted to melt into that smile. "Let me make up for my terrible attitude yesterday."

"You think this will make up for it?"

He smiled. "I hope it will begin to."

* * *

><p>Draco sat down next to Blaise almost a half hour later, Hermione in the bedroom unhappily not included in their conversation. Blaise scowled at him.<p>

"Whatever you did in there, I don't want details."

Draco chuckled. "As if you would get any."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "This isn't why you called me over here."

"No, its not." Draco looked towards the closed bedroom door, using his limited wandless magic to cast a silencing spell on the room, just to ensure if Hermione were listening that she heard nothing. "I heard from Weasley yesterday. I'm surprised you convinced him to call at all."

"You just have to hit the right points. Did you get your message through?"

"Yes, he'll be there, just like Flint."

"You're sure?"

"Completely. All I've done up to this point is mention that the other will be at the event. How they act the fact is up to them."

"And what makes you think they wont also come after you? You are the one who has her eye at the moment. If you ask me there is far too much drama over this girl."

"Which she began herself. She got herself locked in Krum's grasp in the first place, which led to Flint. Had she avoided Krum altogether, or at the very least his hand in marriage, she could've quite possible avoided Flint as well, been closer to Potter or something. As for me," he said, smirking, "that was just an educated choice on her part."

"And why is that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to hurt her like the others," he snapped. "I'm not that much of an asshole. I'll keep the others away."

"I have no doubt of that, simply of how you plan to pull this off without getting thrown into Azkaban yourself. I doubt your future wife will like that."

"As do I, although she doesn't know that fact yet."

"And you plan on going forward with that when?"

He smirked. "Not until long after the ball."

"Right," he said, shaking his head. "You amaze me Draco, with your uncontrollable confidence."

"Not confidence Blaise, simply the art of knowing when someone wants you in return."

"Right," he said again. "Now how does getting Weasel and Flint to the Ball help you? They're just going to talk to Hermione, which you wont allow, which is simply going to cause an uproar."

"None of the sort," Draco replied, taking his cigarettes from his pocket and pulling one out. "Its much simpler then that. You just let the problems fix themselves."

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco didn't sleep much that night, for obvious reasons. Draco was having far too much fun teaching her things. However, Draco was awake long before Hermione the following morning, again with plans of his own already underway.<p>

He didn't shower, afraid to wake her. It was nearly eight, but he knew she was extremely tired and simply wanted her to sleep for a while. Whilst he couldn't have the luxury, it didn't mean she should suffer as well. He dressed in a pair of dress pants and button shirt, not putting on shoes or any sort of tie, before stepping into his living room to prepare some coffee. These early morning meetings were becoming habit, and he knew if he kept it up Hermione would demand to be included. He couldn't allow her to though, not yet. The thought had worn him thin.

It was nearing her two month stay, and already he felt closer to her then any of his friends. There was just something about her that made him feel comfortable, more comfortable then he had ever felt even with his parents. It was strange...but he loved it.

No, he loved her.

He sighed, rubbing his temples. Attachment was bad, terrible really, but he had known the feeling was there, for a good while. He would be keeping her in his life, and there would be many stumbles along the way before he figured he could get her on board with plan. This was going to be a very stressful time he was realizing, long after the ball was over.

"You look tired," a voice said from behind him, and Draco looked back to see Theo and Blaise sitting in his living room.

"Duely noted Theo," he said, stepping from his kitchen to lean against a wall.

"So have you told her yet,": he responded, taking a bite of some sort of pastry he had brought with.

"As I've told Blaise, not until the Ball. But Hermione isn't why your here."

"Of course not," Theo said, eating away.

"I have the addresses, it took a bit of time but they were easy enough to find, considering."

"Let me deal with Flint," Blaise said, smiling. "I've dealt with Weasel, I'm rather curious to meet the other bastard in this game."

Draco shrugged. "Take whoever you choose, I've got Hermione to make happy today."

"Don't tell us how," Theo said, making a face. "I don't see why we had to do this so early in the morning."

"I don't want her to be anymore put out by not being allowed to listen during these meetings then she is. I want her safe, and happy."

Blaise shrugged. "Whatever you say, so long as you don't hurt her by keeping her in the shadows."

"Doubtful."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "If you say so. We best be going before she wakes up."

"Agreed." Blaise disappeared, but Theo stayed put, and Draco was thankful. "Do you have it?"

"Had it for almost a week." Theo reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. "Biggest one we had. Cost a fortune."

"It'll be worth it."

"You're rushing things."

"Trust me, I wont be using this anytime soon." He tucked the box into his pocket. "I'll pay you back next time I see you."

"I would hope so." He disparated.

* * *

><p>Draco took Hermione out that day, to as many bookshops as he could think of, along with several clothing shops as well. She refused to allow him to purchase everything she looked at, but he ignored her rule just a bit. When he saw that twinkle in her eye over certain things, he couldn't help himself. He wanted to make her happy.<p>

It slightly offset Hermione. He was being so nice...sincere. He was watching her intently, and everywhere they went people watched. It was so much attention! The people at the Ministry had gotten used to seeing her around him, however everyone else had not. She assumed that was mostly because of the lack of reports; since it was the Ministry, reporters couldn't parade through and request interviews and snap pictures. Out here, they could, and Draco was taking advantage.

He would kiss her neck whenever he could, and when they walked he held her firmly in his grasp. Whenever she was distracted, he would grab her and kiss her openly, despite the fact Draco was completely against public displays of affection.

Hermione however, had an idea of what he was doing. No matter what Draco thought, his aloofness only worked so well. Hermione was no idiot, she knew this wasn't horniness; the touches were too gentle and the kisses too passionate. But, it was _impossible _that Draco had developed feelings for her beyond a physical need.

Right? It seemed illogical, considering their differences. But Flint wasn't around, so he had no one to protect her from. They weren't really dating, and had had sex only twice. The only explanation she came to was that he was playing with her head.

_Or feels something deeper. Ha! _That idea sounded so sweet, so happy against all the other bullshit at the moment, yet she couldn't make herself believe it was true.

Then again, he had been acting peculiar.

The thoughts plagued her all the way into the night, right up to the moment when Draco pulled her to him as they laid down. He wanted action, but she wanted answers, and he had been too affectionate for long enough.

"Draco," she muttered, pushing him back. His eyebrows instantly drew together.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" His grip loosened.

He seemed to care far too much. "No! No, not at all." She hesitated. "Why were you so...clingy today?"

"Clingy implies that I never left your side. I felt your side for several minutes at a time, and you looked at whatever you pleased. I gave some reporters the affection they sought after, and made you squirm." He smirked. "And squirm you did...just when those cameras didn't have a good angle."

"But you bought me everything! You bought me books and shoes and sweaters and a dress...and that was all for show?"

"Of course not, I don't like to waste my money." He kissed her ear. "Don't let it bother you."

"Then why did you do it?" She gasped as his hand slipped down and played with her breast through his over-sized t-shirt, her new pajama wear.

He bit your ear. "Ask yourself that question."

* * *

><p>Thursday passed by quickly, although the day was packed with nothing. Draco stayed in, Hermione read some books and he made frequent phone calls. They ate in the living room for dinner and he convinced her that sex on the couch was not forbidden, although she felt horrified that people would eventually sit on that peace of furniture besides them, a fact that made him roar with laughter.<p>

Sex was becoming more and more frequent.

Friday morning Draco woke her up to dress, and head to work with him. Draco had convinced Hermione sometime around noon yesterday that coming with him to the Ministry wouldn't be terrible, and maybe even fun after their outing on Wednesday. He was very interested in the reactions and looks he may receive upon bringing her with.

They arrived at Harry's office earlier they scheduled, but Draco assured her that going in would be fine. To their surprise they found Ginny Weasley (almost, Mrs. Potter) sitting on the desk, looking at her fiancé's work without interest. She glanced up as the door opened, and her eyes filled with terror.

Harry looked up as well. "Good day Mr. Malfoy, Hermione. Is there something I can help you with? You already served your training hours for this week."

"There is Potter, if you would step out with me for a moment, I have something with you I'd like to discuss."

"Of course," Harry said, standing just as Ginny cut in.

"You should speak a little nicer to your boss Draco, he pays your check."

"Ginny," Harry cautioned gently, before Draco could speak. "Lets go in the hall," he continued, beckoning to Draco, who looked at Hermione with concern.

"I'll be fine," she whispered as Harry took his shoulder and the two stepped into the hall. She looked back at the redhead, who was looking away and twirling her red hair around a finger. It was quiet for a moment.

"So...Ginny, what have you been up to lately? I haven't heard anything from you."

"Indeed," she replied, still not looking at her friend. "I've been busy."

"Of course," Hermione said, glancing at Harry's bookshelf. "It was interesting to see you outside my door the other day. I was rather surprised."

"Indeed," she said without thinking, before whipping her head around. "That was months ago though."

"Not the most resent visit," Hermione said, chewing her lip. Ginny had gotten tense quickly, a tell tale sign she was hiding something.

"I haven't any idea what you mean," she snapped, hopping off the desk and taking over Harry's chair. "I've been busy planning a _wedding, _something I plan on only doing once."

Hermione bit her lip harder, biting back her anger. "If you two work out, then congratulations."

"Thank you." It grew quiet.

"It was interesting though," Hermione pressed. "You disappeared like you were scared as soon as I opened the door."

"I haven't been to Draco's," she snapped. "Don't look at me like that, Harry told me you've been staying there. I would never go over there to see him."

She shrugged, trying to keep her head level. "Wouldn't explain why you were outside the door in the first place."

"I wasn't!"

Hermione leaned forward in her chair. "I beg to differ. I saw you outside my door, Ginny Weasley, right before Marcus attacked me. I'm sure Harry told you that too." Her tone was bitter. "Why were you out there? Lying isn't working very well right now, and I'd much rather you-"

The door opened, and Hermione shut her mouth, watching Ginny's face for any signs of relief. None came, to her surprise, yet Hermione didn't loosen up.

"Everything okay in here," Harry asked as he approached his desk, noticing the obvious tension in the room.

"Fine," Hermione hissed, shoving her chair back and turning on her heel towards Draco. "We were just going." She grabbed his wrist and stormed from the office, desperately towing Draco.

"Whoa," he said as he shut the door, pulling himself free and grabbing her shoulders, spinning her around to look at him. "What's wrong?"

She shuddered, not happy with her conversation. Ginny was a spitfire, always. She had an opinion that was never muted, just like her commonly shared temper. She was fun, enjoyable and full of gossip. But above all, Ginny could lie when required. The fact that she had nothing prepared, no defense and had not seem surprised by Hermione's outburst, had been startling.

Something was certainly wrong with Ginny Weasley.

"Hermione," he said, brushing a piece of hair from her face.

She gulped. "I think Ginny maybe lying to me."

He raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

* * *

><p>"Will you be back before I go to sleep?" It was Saturday, and nearly eight at night. Hermione had been enjoying her night, right up until Draco announced that he would have to leave for a while. He was leaving often recently.<p>

"You sound like a child."

She frowned. "Well, will you? No offense to you Blaise, but I'd feel better if Draco were here when I sleep."

Blaise held up his hands from the chair behind Draco. "As would he."

Draco chuckled. "It wont take long, maybe an hour at most. You can read another book."

She raised an eyebrow. "At this rate, if I'm always reading books while your away, by the new year I will have read everything twice."

"Its possible." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'll be back by nine, I swear." She squeezed his hand, and he disparated.

Blaise groaned from his chair, and Hermione glanced at him. "What?"

"You two sound like some bloody newlyweds, I can't take it."

"Hardly, we don't even have a real relationship together."

This time he laughed. "It wont be long, at this rate." She narrowed her eyes at him, but sat down on the couch and opened her book, choosing to ignore him.

* * *

><p>"What is the urgency of this meeting?"<p>

"As I said Potter, I am in need of some assistance."

"I gathered that, however I have no idea what you're asking. Couldn't you have done this yesterday?"

"Of course, except that I chose today instead, so I could talk to my dear friend beforehand."

"May I ask who?"

"If you must know, Blaise Zabini."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Zabini? Haven't heard much about him recently."

"You wouldn't; he has been using his parents money to live and spends most of his time at home with girls, or at bars. He's currently watching Hermione."

"You trust him with her?" Harry sounded skeptical.

"Blaise is one of my closest friends, of course I trust him!"

"Ok ok," Harry said, holding up his hands. "Can we get back to the main topic?"

"Of course." Draco leaned back in his chair. "It involves the upcoming Hogwarts Ball."

"Ah, yes. I suspect you and Hermione plan to attend together." He sounded rather irritated as he spoke.

"Of course. However, its not Hermione I need your help with, more so her husband."

"Flint?'' His eyes narrowed. "Flint wont be there."

"Of course he will, if he's intent on retrieving his wife he will go to whatever lengths to try and achieve his goal." Draco cracked his knuckles. "I'll need your help to make sure he makes it onto the grounds."

"Why?" Harry's eyes had narrowed.

Draco smirked, leaning in to begin explaining.

* * *

><p>Hermione had been ecstatic when Draco returned later that night, but not enough so that she was up for sex once Blaise left. He tried, but was unsuccessful. In the end, they ended up sleeping.<p>

Sunday morning Hermione woke up to an entire gourmet breakfast ready for her. She smirked at him, asking what the occasion was, and was surprised when he said there was none. They ate in a happy silence.

Draco was, once again, a perfect gentleman and seductive tease all at the same time throughout the day. He tempted her with kisses as they sat on the couch, but reframed from anything more. She was so very torn between her feelings of what to do with him during this game, she became clumsy at observing, and missed his obvious glances at her throughout the day.

He loved that he could look at her.

By nighttime, Hermione was rather horny, but Draco was tired. He hadn't slept well last night, his mind working too much and too fast about the rest of the things he had to do before the Ball. Hermione drifted into sleep, yet he remained awake until midnight.

Sometime around three, Draco awoke to screams.

His eyes flew open, and he snapped on the light. No one was in there, save them. But Hermione was twisting on the bed like she was having a nightmare, a flashback even, and her terrified screams echoed off his walls.

He panicked. He grabbed her arms, pining them down, and began calling her name. She twisted, trying to escape whatever she was trapped in, and he realized his hurried method wasn't succeeding. He spoke softly to her instead of screaming, tracing lines down her face, whispering to her. The pain was etched on her features, and he desperately wanted her to _wake up_.

After what seemed like a millennia, she stopped twisting, and her screams became mumbled, until he could hear no more cries. He kissed her temple, feeling her body relax into his, but it did nothing to calm his nerves.

She relaxed into sleep in his arms, yet he felt even more afraid.

She hadn't woken up, and he had no verification that she was peacefully sleeping. She had calmed down, but he couldn't be sure she was okay.

He shook her awake. "Hermione?" It was strange enough that the fall from fear hadn't woken her up in the first place.

"Hmm?"

"Wake up, please wake up."

She rolled over, hearing the distant fear in his voice. She looked into his eyes, and saw the obvious fear in them. "What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?" He was tracing marks on her face.

She wrinkled her brow. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Your dream," he replied, feeling suddenly uneasy. "You remember it right?"

"Of course. I've been dreaming about...today." She sat up a little. "Is something wrong?"

"You don't remember," he said simply, not believing that her screams came from memories of today, considering nothing bad had happened. "Did something about the dream bother you?"

She tilted her head. "No, nothing. What's going on Draco?"

"Nothing," he muttered, trying to relax and placing his arm behind his head. "Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" She didn't like his reaction, and she knew he was withholding something.

"Yes," he said warily, wrapping his other arm around her and dragging her down onto the sheets. "Sleep."

"Okay." She yawned, not objecting if he wouldn't tell her. She snuggled against him.

"Hermione," he said, although his voice sounded distant as she drifted back to sleep.

"Hmm?"

"You'll have to show me that dress tomorrow."

"Ok." She relaxed, and he knew she was asleep again.

Something wasn't right. The look of confusion when he had asked if she was okay, like she didn't understand...yet her screams...he rubbed his temples.

Why didn't she remember what had been the cause of those screams?

* * *

><p><strong>(unnamed reviewer)<strong>: Thank you! As for the beta idea, I'm considering it :)

**Jelisha Baby 22: **Thank you! And I know, I am trying I promise! I'm glad your excited!

**I vIsItEd DrAcO lAsT nIgHt: **Here!

**Barbie: **Good! Another? Not sure about detail but they do have sex many more times...and here's your update!

**lulu: **Not unless they end up being super long...so for week nine it is possible! A door? Oh dear!

**amy d:** Yay!

**The Butterfly Effect: **Why, thank you :)

**Reichain Blikov: **Here you go!


	11. Week 9 Part 1

**A/N: Hello readers! Week 9 was so long I had to split it into three parts! There will be two more chapters after this, then on to ****Move Your Eyes Six Inches Up****. Enjoy! And your welcome for the early update, school is canceled for today and tomorrow will be busy...so today is unusual! Expect all other updates to be for Saturdays!**

**Week 9 Part 1: Monday-Wednesday (mostly)**

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the living room eating breakfast, legs propped up on the replacement coffee table, watching some odd sort of show she had randomly found. Draco had been on that bloody phone since he woke up, and she hasn't been able to get a word in.<p>

It was December 20. There was snow all over outside and the temperatures were bitter. Yet people ventured outside anyways for holiday shopping and activities to welcome the holiday. Hermione felt a distant throb in her chest as she watched her show.

By now she would've at least sent her parents a Christmas card. If she had been with Krum, they would've gone over within the next few days as well as on Christmas itself to celebrate with her family (an activity she had only experienced once with him). Ron, would've at first been happy to go with her to see her family, before or after spending enormous amounts of time with his. The person he had grown into though would've been afraid and overly paranoid (or abusive maybe) and not let her go see them at all, and would barely allow a Christmas card. Flint would've allowed her to have no contact through the holiday whatsoever, or really at all with them, and it was during that marriage that Hermione felt most alone.

She wanted to get in contact with her parents, and at least wish them a Merry Christmas and tell them the good news about Flint and her upcoming divorce.

"You look rather depressing." She glanced up as Draco wandered into the room without a phone connected to his face. He gave her a smile, but it didn't touch his eyes. He looked tired, like last night had offered no sleep at all.

"Just thinking," she replied simply.

"About? You don't have to keep things from me." He sat beside her and rested his arm across her shoulders. "And you do look rather sad for this time of year." _And not remembering what that damned dream was._

"I know." _Yet you keep secrets from me. _

"Then what is it?"

She sighed. "May I use your phone?"

He raised an eyebrow. "For?"

She chewed the last bite of her food, before setting the plate next to her glass on the coffee table and folding her legs under her. "I would like to call my parents, you know, wish them a happy holidays and such. I haven't been able to properly wish them anything in a long time."

He almost smiled, but re-framed. "Of course." He produced the phone and stood. "I'll leave you alone." Draco turned to go back into the room, picking up her discarded book on the way.

"Wait," she called after him. He turned back, noticing her biting her bottom lip, and even in his exhausted state he couldn't help thinking it was so damn cute...and teasing.

"Yes?"

"I-I haven't talked to my parents in almost two years," she said, spilling out words rather quickly. "While I was with Flint, he didn't really allow the family contact and sent useless cards with absolutely no meaning to my parents so they knew I was still alive. They haven't heard from me in so long...please don't go-"

"Breathe," he interjected, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Hyperventilating on the sofa wont help matters either." He walked back to the couch and sat down, relaxing the best he could. "I don't see how me being here will help you with a phone call, but whatever makes you feel better." He beckoned to the phone.

She gave him a faint smile. "It makes me feel less alone." She scooted slightly closer and relaxed against him, hating herself for seeming so scared of the call. It was a phone call! They wouldn't be able to see her, or Draco, and she wouldn't see them.

The phone rang. Again. Three times...

"Hello?" An older males voice picked up the phone, sounding irritated and half awake.

"Dad," Hermione squeaked, surprised how he sounded the exact same as the last time she had seen him, just under two years ago.

"Hermione," he mumbled, sounding much more awake then before. "Is that you?"

"Hi dad," she said again, her voice choking. Between divorcing Krum, getting picked up by Marcus, working at Hogwarts for long hours, and keeping herself together, not to mention getting away from Marcus and to Draco's, she hadn't had time in between to settle down and make this call, a fact she deeply regretted. A single tear rolled down her face at the realization that this truly was her father, speaking to her through the phone. Draco noticed the liquid running down her face and pulled her closer to him, his eyebrows drawing together, and she didn't push him away.

"Goodness Hermione," he said, "where have you been? No calls, no message on the Christmas cards! And so few of those! We haven't heard anything from you in forever!"

"I know," Hermione said, rubbing her temples. "I've been dealing with some things...they've kept me away for a long time-"

"Dealing with things," her father asked angrily. "I believe this is the second husband in the last what? Two years? Whatever happened to that nice-"

There was a voice in the background that cut off his sentence, and Hermione heard shuffling as the phone was transferred over to a woman's voice. "Hermione?"

"Mom!" Hermione let another tear or two slip, and Draco pulled her even closer, muting the television. "I missed you."

"We missed you too honey." Her mom sounded happy, but Hermione could hear the distant undertone of fear. "Are you still with that Flint fellow? I don't like him, never did. Didn't like the rushed marriage or that he kept you away or that-"

"I'm not," Hermione cut in, glancing at Draco. "I have no need to be with him. I found someone else. He's been taking care of me." It wasn't a lie, not really.

"Another man?" Her mother sounded horrified. "Hermione, don't tell me you're-"

"No mom, no, we're not married." She glanced at Draco. "We just started seeing each other." Draco, was openly staring at her now, one eyebrow raised up in an unspoken question, yet a smirk played at his lips.

"Do we get to meet this one before you tie anything? Hermione, you've been with so many men and gotten married so quickly-"

"I know mom, I know." She sighed. "Its not going to be that way anymore."

"Do we get to see you? You've been so distant dear."

"Yes, of course! I'd love to come see you and dad!"

"Christmas eve? You can bring the boy with if he can make it."

She bit her lip. "I'm attending a ball for work Christmas eve. Can I come see you sometime Christmas day? I'll bring him with if he wants to come."

"Please do! We miss having you here Hermione." She was quiet for a moment, and her voice grew softer. "We haven't had a party here in two years, it isn't the same. Its too late now to plan one, and I'm sure a party would be too much for this new boy anyways. You're taking things slow right?"

"Yes mom," Hermione said, fearing this conversation would spin down a path she didn't yet want to step on. "I'll ask him about everything and get back to you before Wednesday night, okay?"

"Okay honey, but I better go. We were about to do some last minute shopping, and we have to pick up things for you two! What kinds of things does this boy like?"

Hermione chuckled, before realizing she wasn't quite sure what Draco liked. She glanced at him, but he was studying her legs instead of her face at this point. "Interesting things. I've got to go mother, busy plans! I'll come visit soon."

"Ok darling, we'll talk Wednesday. Its just so good to hear from you."

"Agreed. Bye mom. I love you."

"I love you too honey, bye." Hermione heard the click and flipped Draco's phone shut, suddenly feeling very heavy.

"I heard my name in there several times," he mused, looking back at her face.

"My parents...it was a distant conversation," she replied. "I haven't been in contact with them...we didn't talk about much of anything, just if I was married or not-"

"You are technically," he growled, remembering that Hermione and Flint's divorce was not yet final. "Yet you lied."

"Its not like I proudly display his ring," Hermione countered. "Besides, I'm focused on you."

Draco raised an eyebrow, taking his phone away and turning her body more towards himself. "And why is that," he purred (that is, if Malfoy's can purr).

"Well Draco," she said, suddenly not sure if she wanted to have this conversation at that moment. "We've-well, you and I, we-"

"Hmm, it seems I can often render you speechless." He smiled, not his typical smirk she had grown accustomed to but a genuine smile that made her heartbeat increase drastically. "Trying to introduce me to your parents would mean this is a relationship beyond the physical need to be pleasured." He bent closer, his hot breath on her face. "I wasn't entirely sure you wanted that, yet you sound completely confident when speaking to your mother that that's where this relationship is going."

Hermione's cheeks took on a vague pink color. "Well...I would hope so."

He was enjoying this now, congratulating himself on the inside as he began to speak. Ravishing Hermione Granger was one amazing fête, having gotten her to maybe see that openly dating him wasn't horrible was something he had been considering a very long process indeed. "And why is that, Miss Granger?"

There was something very arousing about her hearing him talk to her using..._that _name that made her tingle down below. "Well, I hoped I hadn't lost my innocence to someone who only wished to shag."

"Then what," he breathed, "gave you the idea that losing it to me in the first place was a good idea, if you didn't know my intentions past that?" He gently kissed her jaw, avoiding her tempting lips.

She considered. "I've heard from numerous people, that you fancy me. And some of your relatively protective actions gave me the idea that perhaps I was more then a toy."

He pulled back from her, his eyebrows wrinkled together. "You were never a toy."

She tilted her head to the side. "At first I was, and you know it. When I first came here, you had your eyes set on one thing-"

"Before I really knew about you," he replied, running a hand through his hair, never taking his eyes away from hers. "Before I knew you were virgin, before I knew about your history since the war, before I really got to know _you_."

"You knew me at Hogwarts," she snapped bitterly, not sure whether to believe him or not. "As a Mud-"

"Shh," he said, covering her mouth with his hand. He pulled her close. "Don't think about the past, it often causes more pain then its worth. _Please_ Hermione, you have to know I don't see you that way anymore." He almost sounded like he was..._begging_.

She sighed and relaxed into him. "I know," she muttered. "Its simply difficult to believe you want something past the...shagging."

_You have no idea Granger. _"Of course I do." He smoothed her hair, to the best of its ability. This morning, it wasn't the calm waves he had become accustomed to but a mass of curls, just like at Hogwarts. He found (to his surprise) he liked the original better then the smoothed out copy. "I wouldn't have spent so much time trying to help you if I intended to throw you to the side when I was done."

She pushed him back. "And how do I know that?"

_Look in my bedside drawer. _Instead of speaking that thought aloud, he reached down and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. "We can start with you introducing me to your parents, and maybe in time you'll believe me."

She stared at him. "You're really up to that?"

He shrugged. "If it will finally prove to you that I care for you beyond the physical form." He brushed her hair behind her ear.

Hermione looked hesitant. "They wont like you very much...it'll be uncomfortable. I haven't gotten to speak to my parents in-"

"Two years, yes. I gathered that from the conversation. And no Hermione, I don't expect them to like me right away." He shrugged. "I've grow accustomed to people not liking me."

"That's not the point. The three of us alone will be uncomfortable, and I could never tell my parents how my relationship with Flint went. I will have to leave out details, deceive them..."

"Or tell the truth," Draco chimed in.

She stared at him, horrified. "I could never do that! The very idea makes me afraid! My parents spent their lives making sure I had enough of a head on my shoulders to avoid that and...and...I've been with two men just like that!"

Her calm appearance suddenly fell to pieces, and Draco caught her as she crumbled against him, crying very quietly. _There's something out of the ordinary._

In the time she had spent at his apartment, she cried seldom unless something truly affected her. He rested his head on hers. Her parents opinion of her seemed very important to her, just as his parents of him had once been, before he stopped caring and had to continue in life after their departure from his.

"Don't cry," he mused. "There's no need. We've simply pushed the boundaries of what we can talk about up to this point. If you think its better to lie to your parents, fine, but I will do little to assist you in the matter."

"And why is that," she muttered into his shirt.

"I've done enough lying for a lifetime."

She chuckled and looked up at him. "That I believe."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yet convincing you that I want more then a physical relationship with you is near impossible?"

She looked up and him and smiled faintly. "Its...hard to consider. I'm tired of dragging my heart around over men, especially ones I don't like in the first place."

That stung a bit, and he bit back a cruel retort that would've saved his dignity, had it been someone besides her. "Am I one of them?"

She didn't speak for a long time. "I don't think so." Then she smiled again. "I think my parents may like you more then Krum though, and definitely Flint, considering they only met him once..." Her voice trailed off.

"Why's that?"

"We never smiled at each other." She leaned away and reached for her drink, grabbing the remote while she was at it and turning the TV volume back on. "At least I smile at you."

He shrugged. "Its a start." He stood, rubbing his temples. "We best get a move on then."

She looked up at him, narrowing her eyes. "For what? We're not visiting my parents today."

"Of course not, and as far as that goes, I'd much rather wait until Sunday or Monday to deal with relatives. Something tells me Christmas Eve is going to tire me out."

"What makes you say that?"

He smirked. "A suspicion. Come on, get moving. We apparently have many shops to hit."

* * *

><p>Draco was extremely pleased to have Hermione dragging him all over the Muggle mall later on, not because he enjoyed shopping to any extreme but because she wanted <em>him <em>by her side, and not for protection. Flint was not there, Draco was certain. He wouldn't bother venturing there, just as Draco typically wouldn't.

Muggle malls were not his thing; there were way to many shops with things like his cell phone and far to many people carrying far too many huge bags. Hermione made him go through several shops for home décor, saying her mom loved to have strange pieces to decorate the house. He nodded when appropriate, although nothing they were looking at truly interested him.

Besides, his mind was scattered over numerous topics, all of them having nothing to do with where they were.

There was the Ball coming up, which he had everything planned, except he hadn't told Hermione yet about it. She would play her part, by being the object of desire, but nothing more. He refused to put her in anymore danger then that, and this alone was really pushing it. Besides, he would never be leaving her side, so whatever posed a threat to her would simply have to get through him first. And that would certainly _not _be easy.

There was the fact that he had just set himself up for a day of uncomfortable talk with Hermione's parents, whom she had only mentioned once before while they talked aimlessly about something one morning. Now he had to deal with these people who were certainly not looking forward to meeting him. If Hermione had been married twice already, without her parents hardly getting to meet the man at all (before or after the marriage, which was probably worse after) and here he was, ready to come meet the parents. They could only have one assumption, and although he planned to go forward with that at some point, he was in no rush for several more months, before popping the question and hitting his deadline.

Hermione's dream also plagued him; the one she could seemingly not remember to save her life. He was willing to bet Flint had something to do with that, although he didn't try and figure out what images he could've sent her to cause those screams...the thought alone made him want to rip the bastard apart.

Then, there was the fact that Hermione had doubted he wanted anything real with her. That he was simply enjoying the sex. He wouldn't lie, the sex was amazing, but not what he was entirely after. He had much bigger, longer dreams and hopes for him and Hermione then shagging. If he could make her believe he wanted her, in all aspects, then dealing with her parents was a small sacrifice for the entire package.

He was staring off in the opposite direction of her at this point, when Hermione began tugging tightly on his wrist. He snapped his head around to her, just in time to see-

"Hermione," Viktor Krum said, walking up to her with a grim on his face that didn't meet his eyes. "Fancy meeting you here."

Draco pulled her into him, speaking before she could. "Interesting finding you at a Muggle mall, Krum."

"As with you Malfoy," Krum replied, looking up at him with little interest. "Didn't know you two were such good friends." He narrowed his eyes.

"We are close," Draco said simply, making his hold more intimate by playing with the skin of her neck using his thumb. "Close as two can ever be." He smirked, watching as Krum took in the meaning behind his words. Hermione's hand, which had been lightly resting on his hip, added much more pressure then needed as he spoke, and he was certain it wasn't because of lust. He dipped his head for a brief moment and kissed her naked neck.

"Is that so?" Krum tilted his head, looking directly at Hermione. "You would put out for the likes of him," he sneered.

"I'd watch your tone," Draco replied, something edging into his voice. "She's not at your mercy anymore."

"Never was," he muttered.

"Ah yes, you were just the neglector."

"Never neglected," Krum said again, waving his hand as though he could brush off Draco's words, although he seemed a bit confused. "Hermione never wanted to go where I wanted to is all."

Draco shrugged, not interested in getting into a heated talk with Krum at that time. He smirked, nodding his head in as a form of saying goodbye. "Its suites me perfectly fine. You did leave her in perfect condition for me."

Krum's face turned about as red as Hermione's, who looked at him, appalled. The man across from them looked about to punch Draco square in the face, who pushed Hermione from him as he watched his eyes. Instead, he turned and stormed away like a coward who couldn't back his actions, and Draco gave a triumphant smile, which Hermione ruined by snapping-

"Draco!"

He looked at her, eyebrow raised before refocusing his attention to the retreating boy. "Oh, Krum? Will we see you at the Ball this Christmas Eve," he called.

He received a quick turn back, with dark eyes that darted between the two, before the angered man balled up his hands and turned away again.

Draco smirked. Having the chance to get under Krum's skin made the entire shopping experience all the more enjoyable, although he was sure Hermione would start screaming at him soon. Having seen Krum turn at the mention of the Ball, Draco was sure he would be seeing the man there. Even though his plan didn't really involve Krum (he had no reason to spend the extra time to try incorporating him into it, since all he had done was ignore her) it would bring him great joy to see the look on his face when Hermione paraded in on his arm.

He looked back at Hermione, who had now got a firm hold on his wrist. "Do you have anything else you need to buy?"

"I'm quite done for today," she snapped. "I'm going home."

He shrugged. "Sounds perfect." _Fuck...I get to deal with a pissed off Granger all night. This is something I'll never look forward to._

* * *

><p>Hermione yelled at Draco for twenty minutes for being so rude to her ex, until she realized he had a counter reply to everything she said. Huffing, she fell into silence for two hours, until Draco brought her dinner in bed and softened her up, even drawing a smile.<p>

They relaxed into a deep sleep, until Draco found himself awoken again by her screams.

This time he ignored trying to call her name, and went directly to trying to soothe her, make her calm down enough to awaken, or at least fall out of the nightmare. He wondered vaguely in the back of his mind if she would again forget what happened when he woke her up. He was prepared for it.

A few minutes later, she calmed, and he sighed. She hadn't woken up, just like last night. He had no desire to pull her from her now peaceful sleep and get that same, concerned and curious look from her again. Her blank expression from the previous night was clear enough in his head that he didn't need the reminder.

Standing, he looked at her. She seemed so at ease, like the unknown nightmares didn't really exist. However she wasn't remembering, he wished he had the same damned luck.

Maybe that was the point...for him to remember her in pain.

He walked to his bookcase, picking up his wand and casting a simple charm on Hermione, to simply allow pleasant dreams and a long sleep. Not terribly powerful, and could be broken just the same as anyone sleeping without the spell, but so long as he was quiet, she wouldn't even notice.

He pulled the mysterious book from the shelf, the piece of furniture sliding out of the way to allow him entrance to the room. As it slid he cast a silencing spell, to make sure the movement didn't disturb her. Once inside, he flicked his wand and the bookcase returned to his place. Using the common spell, he lit his wand and cast one last silencing spell, knowing full well Muggle walls tended to be thin.

"Draco," Narcissa Malfoy cried upon seeing her son appear in the room. "How good it is to see you!"

"Mother, father," he replied curtly, glancing between the main pictures, the dominate ones in his hidden space.

"Draco," his father snapped. "Do you care to explain yourself?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Explain what, father?"

He sneered. "Why that filthy Mudblood was in here a few weeks ago!"

His face paled. "Who?" There was no way he was throwing a name out before his father said it. He couldn't have recognized her, he _couldn't_.

"That little Granger girl, Potter's friend. Your _slut_."

His temper flared. "I don't think you have much of a right to decide any category for anyone to be in, since your rotting away in Azkaban as we speak."

"Please," Narcissa Malfoy cut in, "Must we argue? Draco, you don't come in here often recently, and I'd much prefer we hold a civil talk."

"Please," Bellatrix grumbled from beside her sister, the fourth picture remaining silent. "I congratulate Draco, simply for not exploding at his father about the slut comment, although from what we saw, that is what she looked like."

Draco had nearly forgotten his Aunt could join the conversation, and focused in on her. "And what is it you witnessed, Aunt Bellatrix?"

She laughed in a way only she could. "The girl wandered in here in nothing but her undergarments! I doubt she had any idea what she would be finding. Lucius' only comment was that she would be good for only one thing, and he hoped you hadn't lowered yourself to letting her touch you."

"What I do with the women in my house really isn't of anyone else's concern." Draco looked pointedly at his father. "And I'd much prefer my father kept his eyes focused elsewhere on my women's bodies."

"There are more," Lucius said, glaring at his son. "I would sincerely hope you are able to find some with better blood."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Hardly. There is only one as of right now, and if there are others in the future, it would be a future without her."

"You're rather defensive," Bellatrix noted lamely, her voice dead of emotion.

"As I said, I will choose whom I bed and whom I decide to spend my time with by _myself_." He looked directly at his father again. "You lost the right to decide for me a long time ago, when you tried to push me beyond my limits."

"Dumbledore I presume?"

Draco gritted his teeth. "I could never have killed the old man, no matter if I wanted to or not. I didn't have it in me, and you knew that from the beginning."

"Draco," Narcissa cautioned.

"You thought that by pushing me you would be more favorable in Voldemort's eyes," Draco continued, ignoring his mother. "That came crashing down on you didn't it?"

"You will not speak to me this way!" His father's eyes had grown dangerous.

"And you will do what? Disinherit me? You're rotting away in Azkaban father, and if I had any brains I would sever your link to this room right now before it gets me into trouble. I can't believe I've wasted so much of my time talking to you as it is."

"Need I remind you its my money your coasting off of? My name-"

"A name you tarnished by being so blatantly stupid during my school years."

Lucius sneered, staring at his son. "Do you think being around that Mudblood slut will offer you any good fortune among your peers? They still see you as the coward from the war!"

"At least I have a life," Draco responded. "While you waste away in a cell."

"Azkaban is horrid Draco," Bellatrix interjected again. "It does things to a person that can never be undone."

"I know Aunt Bella, I've seen it since I was a child." He directed his attention back to his father. "I am no longer concerned about what you think of me, since you will never even see me in person again. I refuse to come to Azkaban and waste my time to honor your final wish. I have no reason to spend my time in that rotten place, and even less now that I know you openly disagree with a girl I have my sights on."

"A Mudblood Draco-"

"Blood stature is irrelevant anymore. I don't attend Hogwarts, so there are no house barriers, no idiocy telling me a Slytherin and a Gryffindor can never be together. I outgrew that father. In this day and age, so many Purebloods have died because of that war, that the Pureblood lines are mostly tarnished as it is. People have grown past those prejustices father; not everyone and not everyone to the same degree, but the world is changing and the thoughts of my past _father's_ will not influence my choices in whom I date or whom I marry."

"You plan to marry this girl," Lucius asked, floored.

"In time, I would like to. She's different from the idiot girls of my past, and she can rival them all in any way. I no longer live by your dead rules, father."

"You will not speak to me this way!"

"Considering I am now in control of everything concerning the Malfoy business, should I decide to use that as my main field of work, to the Manor to the name, I will speak how I please. I may have been a coward during the war father, but I was also a stupid child. You however, were an arrogant man who fell to far from the top, and will never be able to redeem himself. I will do whatever I wish with her, if I so choose, and you will not lecture me about my poor decisions, when you yourself have made so very many." He turned his attention to the two women on his walls, their pictures immaculate. "Mother, Aunt Bella." He nodded to each, before turning on his heel and leaving. Whatever he had been prepared to speak with them about would never happen now.

He flicked his wand to move the bookcase again, before glancing back. "And father? If you are to ever come across Hermione again, I hope for your own safety that you look nowhere else but her face, and if I hear otherwise, then you may find your cell in Azkaban to suddenly become even more unpleasant." He stepped out and moved the bookcase back into place, not waiting for his father's response.

Hermione's brows were drawn together he noticed, and she was facing towards him when he looked over at her. However, she still seemed to remain asleep.

He felt very drained from the conversation with his father; having it be the cruel reminder that not everyone had yet grown past the issue of Blood, and that he would probably be defending her from many more people before it was accepted that they were together. He would be taunted for lowering himself so, by several people, but she would be ridiculed for simply being who she is.

He wanted to hold her very badly.

He walked quickly to the bed and dropped his wand, not even caring that it hit the floor instead of the table. He pushed back the sheets and settled in, dragging Hermione's body over to him and laying her in his lap the moment he was comfortable. He hardly cared if he woke her up, so long as he could hold her close and kiss her face.

"Draco?" She rubbed her eyes, and he instantly turned the light on next to them so he could see her features. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, then squeezed them shut at the unwelcome light. He didn't care really, he was happy to see her.

He kissed her full on the lips before speaking. "Good morning, although I admit its rather early."

She rolled her eyes. "Is there a reason you've resituated me across your lap?"

He smiled, one that touched every feature about him. "I just wanted you close to me." He hugged her, pressing her firmly into his chest.

"Is anything wrong?" She didn't pull away, enjoying the feeling of being pressed against him far too much for that.

He shook his head. "No, I'm just enjoying you."

* * *

><p>The next time Hermione woke up, it was nearly nine. She had a bitter taste in her mouth, and it was all because of a name; Ginny Weasley.<p>

After being ravished by Draco last night, she had fallen into a comfortable sleep. She couldn't come up with a reason why Ginny's name was what had come to her mind first thing, but it did and she didn't like it.

What did she dream about last night after falling asleep again anyways? What did she dream about last night...at all? Trying to remember gave her a headache and she rolled over to wake up Draco.

Several minutes later, he was demanding she finally show him this "perfect" dress. After retrieving it from the closet, he examined it with a critical eye.

"At least Blaise listened," he muttered.

"Listened about what?"

Draco shrugged. "Blaise likes his women to have...plummeting necklines. I on the other hand, do not and setting Blaise up in this department had me worried."

"I would never buy anything like that. I don't like being stared at only because you can see my entire cleavage."

Draco laughed. "That sounds very Hermione like, and I'm very happy to hear that."

She raised an eyebrow. "I always saw you as the type of man who enjoyed seeing women in almost nothing. After all, I do remember you telling me before about all your wasted nights at the bars, finding yourself someone easy."

He waved his hand. "They were women whom I didn't care in the least bit about, since they didn't seem to care much about themselves. You on the other hand, I would much prefer look strikingly beautiful instead of surprisingly cheap."

"Have I ever looked cheap?"

His eyes darkened, remembering his talk with his father the previous night. "Never, not to me." He picked up the dress. "There is one alteration I would like though..."

"To make it shorter?"

He chuckled. "No, I don't want to chase men off all night." He flicked his wand, the pale blue grew growing darker and changing color, until Hermione found herself staring without surprise at the Slytherin Green color Draco had sported for years.

"Must it be green?"

He laughed it held it out to her to examine in front of his mirror. He came up behind her as she looked and breathed on her neck. "I think green makes you look delicious."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. She simply thought it made the dress more seductive. "Why can't it be red? I'm much more comfortable with red."

"Oh I don't doubt that," he growled. "And I love red on a woman, but on Friday I think it would be very teasing to watch you parade around like this all night." He tapped the necklace as he spoke. "Besides, its a Christmas Ball. You will fit in beautifully."

She laughed. "Very well. I can wear green for one night, if it will bother you so very much."

"Excellent," he growled, just as they heard the irritating sound of his phone vibrating. He sighed, bit into her neck once, just enough to emit a moan before leaving her and answering his call.

"Your timing could not be worse Blaise. I was in the middle of something with Hermione."

"If you were _really_ in the middle of something, you wouldn't have stopped to answer my call. I know you better then that."

"And you're even worse then me. What is the nature of this call?"

"Theo just finished speaking with McGonagall. She still works at the school! Anyways, we received her approval and she will assist us on Friday if need be."

"How did you convince her of that?"

"I used Harry. He is helpful at times. Got him to call in early yesterday and convince McGonagall that this isn't illegal. And once we explained a few...vague details on the situation-much like you have been to us-she agreed. Now we await Harry's answer from the Minister."

"If Flint is in as much trouble as I have heard, approval shouldn't be hard to come by."

"True," he agreed. "You know this is a lot of work for all of us Draco."

He rolled his eyes. "I will pay you for your time if that's what you want. I'll send you some nice slutty girl, I'll send Theo Pansy, and Potter...I'll knock on his office door before entering."

"What?"

Draco chuckled. "Nothing. I will see you Friday."

"And I will call you with final details Thursdays."

"Ah, good. See you Friday."

"Farewell you twit."

He sighed. "Goodbye Zabini."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed by quickly, and before Hermione was ready for the day to end, she found herself changing back into Draco's big t-shirt, crawling into the bed and yawning. She snuggled in beside Draco, feeling a bit uneasy, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by him.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

He shook his head and rolled her on her back, so he could look into her eyes. "You're terrible at lying to me Hermione."

She looked away from his intense stare. "Really, its nothing."

He followed her gaze, and saw that it rested on her newly green dress. "Its the Ball isn't it?"

"Of course not!"

"You're still not good at lying."

She sighed, and adverted her eyes to the ceiling. "Of course its the Ball Draco!"

He sat up, stretching his legs. "Talk to me. What about the Ball?"

"Its..." She looked at him, then away. "The people..."

"Hermione," he said gently, touching her hair. "Its that your ex's may be there. Your husband-"

"Don't call him that! Please..."

"I wont then," Draco said simply. "Its not exactly something I find pleasant either."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Hermione," he said, grabbing her chin and turning her to look at him. "Don't worry about them being there. I will be at your side at all times. No one is going to do anything to you, I swear."

"And if you have to go talk to Blaise, or Harry, or Theo-"

"Then Theo or Harry or Blaise will stay by your side, although I have no reason to speak to them when I want to be with you all night."

"To protect me," she said sourly.

"Is it bad that I want to keep them away from you?"

"No," she said, trying to twist out of his grip. "Just that you will not leave at all _only _because you're protecting me. Who's to say at other parties you wouldn't leave me side?"

He smirked. "You think there will be other parties?"

"You're missing the point!"

He sighed, grabbing her face with both hands. "Hermione, _listen._ I am not staying by your side all night simply to protect you, I'm staying because I _want_ to. I want everyone to know you came as my date, I want everyone to know you chose me. I want to introduce you to people and I want to spend my night with you against me."

She softly smiled. "You sound like such a romantic."

He grinned. "I've only become this way since meeting you."

Her smile widened. "I'll take that as a compliment, so long as you don't become a lovesick idiot."

"Trust me, I'll still have a stiff hand in this relationship even if I'm lovesick. Malfoy's are never droopy."

She laughed. "No, of course not."

He sobered, looking at her seriously now. "Don't be worried about Friday night, okay? I've taken care of a few things. Flint, Weasley, Krum...they're not going to touch you."

She looked at him sternly. "What kinds of things did you take care of?"

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about that, its complicated. But I swear, on Friday everything I've been doing will make sense." She gave him a rather skeptical look.

* * *

><p>Wednesday the 22 Hermione woke up, actually remembering her dreams. And even more surprisingly, Draco was asleep next to her for once, instead of off doing something like he always seemed to.<p>

She sat and stretched, noticing the cool feel of Draco's gift against her skin, beneath the t-shirt. She pulled it from beneath the fabric by the chain and examined it closely. The necklace had some sort of writing on the charm, but it was in a language Hermione certainly was not familiar enough with to read. She reached out and lightly touched it.

His hand snatched out and grabbed her arm, startling her. "What's wrong?"

She dropped the necklace, feeling it fall back against the shirt. "Nothing. I'm sorry I woke you." She touched his face.

"Why did you press on the medallion then?" He rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"I was just looking at it is all." She noticed the skeptical look in his eye. "Nothing's wrong!"

He yawned. "Fine, I'll believe you. But I must ask you to stop worrying so much about that necklace, at least until after this week? I have enough on my mind."

"But this happens to be on mine."

He smiled, leaned down and kissed her. "I know, and I swear, I will tell you, soon."

She kissed him back, biting his lower lip. "Can I persuade you into telling me?"

He laughed and pulled back, stepping out of bed. "I fear you could, which is why I feel I need to depart for my shower now." He glanced at the clock. "Merlin, is it eleven already?"

* * *

><p>Hermione received a call around one on Draco's phone, and was completely surprised to find it to be Ginny Weasley. She answered, but Draco remained at her side. As Ginny spoke to Hermione, Draco talked as well.<p>

"If she gets suspicious, tries to put you on with anyone else, you come get _me _immediately. No reason for you to have to deal with anymore."

There were many things Hermione wanted to say in response, but couldn't do so with Ginny talking on the other line. She zoned Draco out as she listened to the rambling girl just as the doorbell rang.

Draco answered it, pleased to find Theo. "I didn't know if you were coming."

"Got held up at the bookshop. Somehow I seemed to be the only one capable of moving anything...but maybe that's because I used magic to do it all."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Cheater."

"You're no better." He noticed Hermione on the couch. "You may consider moving her before I start bringing things out."

Draco didn't really like sending Hermione off on that call, but he had a feeling it was for the better. He wanted his surprise, and she would just be in the other room for a few minutes. He turned back to Hermione and placed a light hand on her shoulder as he approached.

"Can you go into the bedroom for a few minutes to make your call? I have something to discuss with Theo." She glared at him. "If there's an issue, press the medallion and I will be there in a heartbeat."

She nodded, clearly annoyed but unable to speak as she responded to Ginny. "That's ridiculous!" She stood and headed to the room. "Honestly, how could you-" The door shut, cutting off Draco's knowledge of the conversation.

Theo gave him an odd look. "For being so fiery, she seems rather obedient with you."

Draco shrugged. "Only this morning. We usually disagree on many things."

Theo nodded pulling several items from his bag and setting them in Draco's hand. They were books. "I meant to come at noon, but work wouldn't let me go."

"You already explained that."

"Indeed. Just trying to make conversation." He looked at Draco. "Potter called back yet?"

"No, but the Weaselette is bothering Hermione right now."

"Ah, explains her lack of interest in the phone call."

"Exactly. Have you found a date yet?"

Theo nodded, not looking extremely excited. "Cho Chang."

Draco laughed. "Whatever made you decide upon her? I admit, she has a pretty body, but you're not going to get anything from that for _hours_. That's hours wasted talking to the girl before you get any."

Theo frowned. "At least I'm not Blaise. I'd never make it."

Draco smirked. "Very true. And who has he found for the event?

Theo joined Draco in his smirk. "Daphne Greengrass."

"At least he'll enjoy himself at the end of the night."

Theo laughed. "I'm sure that's the reason he chose her in the first place. Have you heard from Pansy recently?"

Draco wrinkled his brow. "Not for several weeks, why?"

Theo shrugged. "Neither has Daphne, and we both know those girls were rather close during school. Even now, I see them together wandering through shops in Diagon Alley, or hear things from a gossipy wizard about their shopping trips here and there."

"Theo, you're a gossip."

He grinned. "I try."

"See, there's the-"

A loud scream came from Draco's room, and he felt the presence of anger in her voice. He glanced at Theo. "I will have to ask you to leave now," he said, already headed for the room.

"Of course. I don't want to be caught up in that. Good luck Draco." He heard the door open and close as he flung the door to the bedroom open.

Hermione's eyes were livid as she listened to the witch on the other side of the phone, and didn't put up a fight when Draco plucked it from her hand. Instead, she turned and blew up his lamp, which rather surprised Draco.

"-but I can't tell him, else Pansy will surely-"

"Ginny," he said firmly, grabbing Hermione's arm before she blew up his clock and pulled her to him. "Whatever Pansy is doing I suggest you talk with me at the Ball, and stop bothering Hermione with whatever this conversation concerns."

There was a small pause. "I...Malfoy! I was having an extremely important conversation with Hermione over there!"

"Yes, and because I let that happen my lamp has suffered greatly. I don't see any reason to let this conversation go on to destroy the rest of my room. Its time to say goodbye."

"I really need to speak with Hermione."

"Strangling, most of the people who call here say that. I think I'll be changing my number soon." Hermione gave him an odd look. "Oh but Ginny?"

"Yes?" She sounded surprised by the use of her first name coming from him. "Now what?"

He smirked. "The next time you stop by the apartment, you should really try coming _in_."

The line cut dead.

* * *

><p>Hermione made a call to her mom about an hour later, declaring that she and Draco would come visit the Monday following Christmas. Her mother was deeply upset that she wouldn't be around for the holiday, but Hermione couldn't convince Draco of an earlier date. With the call done, she stared at him on the couch.<p>

"Please don't kill her."

"Ah, Granger," he said through gritted teeth, "I have every right to kill many people at this point, but I'll assure you now I'll restrain from doing so."

"She didn't mean nay harm, I'm sure."

"Hardly," Draco snapped. "Your judgment is clouded by the years you've spent with Ginny Weasley as a friend. She was too cowardly to try to tell Potter about what was going on, and has been doing nothing good for months. For helping Flint get into this house, and allowing him to use those spells on you should be enough to send her to Azkaban."

"Ginny is not a bad person; nor is Ron."

He jumped to his feet. "Have you gone mad!"

"I-Draco, really, let's talk."

He threw his hands up. "No, you seem to believe what you want based on your past." He headed to his room. "Leave me alone for a bit, please." The door slammed shut the moment he finished speaking.

Hermione sighed, picking up a pillow and hugging it tightly to her. After explaining the phone call to Draco, he had not calmed down.

Ginny had certainly been outside the apartment several weeks ago, when Marcus had come in. She had been helping him, and Hermione was unsure at this point if she really knew his intentions or not. Hermione and Ginny had always been close, strained but close even after she and Ron broke up. But she had never told her redhead friend about what Marcus did to her (because she couldn't) and she had yet to see how Ginny would know what he was up to. She doubted Ginny would help Marcus if she knew the details.

Draco on the other hand, did not. He believed Ginny would help Marcus anyways, simply because the reasoning still suited her.

Ginny had vaguely told Hermione (or at least, from what Hermione could gather from Ginny's horribly fast explanation) that Pansy had developed a thing for Harry (which Hermione truly had a difficult time believing) and Marcus had told her it was because Draco was no longer an option. But it didn't make sense. Ginny had helped Marcus long before Pansy had ever shown up. Unless Pansy had known of Hermione living in Draco's home sooner, she wouldn't have had a reason to go after Potter.

Hermione deduced that Marcus probably told Pansy that she was at Draco's-but that didn't make sense either, seeing as he had no reason to really talk to her.

Hermione's head hurt. Nothing made sense, and Ginny's "confession" and plea seemed nothing more then a lie. No wonder Draco was angry.

She shook her head, deciding that if there was any truth to be found, the Ball would be her best bet for answers.

* * *

><p>Draco released tension later that night, thoroughly enjoying Hermione's withering form beneath him the entire time. Afterwards they drifted into a content sleep.<p>

Until the screams came again.

Hermione could hear herself, screaming as Flint used the Crucio Curse on her, when he had been over, when Draco was not home. It hurt, god it hurt. She tried to remind herself that it wasn't real, it was a dream, but the pain didn't feel imaginary.

She couldn't open her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Barbie: <strong>Maybe she does...we'll see!

**Jelisha Baby 22:** Lol. Yes, that's all until Move Your Eyes Six Inches Up, which I'll explain more about in the next two updates!

**The Butterfly Effect: **I think he does...here!

**I vIsItEd DrAcO lAsT nIgHt: **Time will tell...

**lulu: **It is!

**amy d: **I don't think I even have more room for another sex scene in this story!

**(unnamed reviewer): **Thank you! Two more chapters...then onto the sequel :)

**frenchie: **Here you go!

**TheMusicMonster (review for chapter 9): **Hello Rachel is who is supposed to be the smart one, but only read chapter nine! I'm glad you liked it...and this is probably my most sophisticated message to you yet! Probably because its not a private message so it can't be too long...


	12. Week 9 Part 2

**A/N: You guys rock! But please note; this chapter and the next are not nearly as long as the previous few chapters. This is how it typically goes at the end when I'm finishing a story-chapters get shorter for some reason. And after this, one more update before complete!**

**Week 9 Part 2: Wednesday-Friday Night Ball**

* * *

><p>Draco watched her twist in pain, awoken by the screams. There was an intense pain in his heart, and he realized slowly it was not just because he saw her this way.<p>

He pinned her arms like he had done several times before. He whispered to her, soothed her, anything that would again rouse her from what she was seeing. What had taken a few minutes previous was taking far longer now, and anger hitched inside of him as he watched her whine in fear.

* * *

><p>Hermione's eyes sprang open. She jumped up as Draco released her arms and clutched him, hard.<p>

Draco was rather surprised. What typically took several minutes to accomplish had hardly taken two. And even more so, she was _awake_.

"Hermione?" He wasn't sure what to think; the last few times she had drifted firmly into a sleep after the nightmares ceased, but this time she was awake clinging to him? "Hermione, what the hell?"

"Draco...," she gasped, and he realized she was crying. Chancing some wandless magic, he snapped his fingers and the room was lightened by a makeshift light (having not yet been able to repair the one Hermione destroyed).

"Shh," he soothed, rubbing small circles on her back. "Calm down, you're with me."

"I-"

"Shh, you can tell me all about the dream in a few minutes." He continued to rub her back, feeling her gently shake as she sobbed. He bit the inside of his cheek, anger begging to be released. He was sure he knew what this was about, and knew for certain that he wasn't going to like it.

Eventually she calmed down, and the tears subsided. She pushed away from him and whipped her eyes. "Sorry I'm suck a mess. It was just a..."

He kissed her cheek, tilting her head to look at him. "You don't have to apologize for your fears. He was the ass that struck them into you in the first place."

She raised an eyebrow. "Marcus?"

He really wished she would stop using his first name. "That's what I'm guessing all of this is about."

She bit her lip and nodded. "The dreams-"

"You remember them this time?" He tired to keep the surprise from his voice.

"There's more then one? How would you know?"

He shrugged. "Past actions the last few nights."

She tilted her head. "I only remember this dream really." She looked past him, at the wall, as though memorizing every mark on it.

He knew she was stalling talking about it, but he was in no mood to wait. "What happened in it?"

There was a long pause, during which he couldn't make her eyes look at him, and he rubbed little circles onto the back of her hand. "Hermione?"

She sighed. "Marcus was...using the curse on me." She didn't bring up the name, but his hand snapped out and tightened around her wrist. He had a pretty good idea which one, and he didn't like it. "I could feel the pain..."

"Flashbacks, memories. Their common with the Crucio Curse. I've had a few myself in the past, although this seemed like a rather strange flashback. Most people don't twist in agony."

She looked down and frowned. "No, they don't. But then the dream changed."

He raised an eyebrow and scooted closer to her. "Oh?"

"It was weird," she said, wrinkling up her nose. "I was looking at my room, from the corner, at my picture..." Her voice trailed off, and her eyebrows drew together. "At the man in the corner..."

"There's a man in the corner of that picture?" He frowned. "I've never seen one, not that I've wasted time looking at it really either."

"No." Her eyes grew large. "You wouldn't have." She jumped off the bed, walking to the door.

He was at her side in an instant. "Where are you going?"

"I want to check something." Draco turned and flicked his wand to him, bringing hers along. He followed her down the hall to the bedroom she had once spent her nights in.

She walked up immediately to the picture, flicking a light on and studied it closely.

Draco had never much taken interest in the picture. It was quite large, about half the height of Hermione and five feet wide. It was like looking into the landscape of a castle. Near the front was a small home, with a large door that was barely pushed open. As you looked into the background a far off castle stood, with the images of people gradually growing closer. To the left there appeared a forest. Draco thought it was a rather strange piece.

"It would figure the one piece of art you own wouldn't move," he said, looking at the picture. When he didn't receive a reply he looked at the witch, who's face was almost white. "Hermione?"

"I should've seen it," she whispered, backing up a step or two before stumbling and landing in a heap on the ground. He quickly pulled her up, but instead of holding herself in place she leaned on him for support. "I should've thought of it..."

"Thought of what? Its a picture, and not the best piece of art at that."

She shook her head. "Its not that."

"Then please, elaborate."

She stared at the picture. "I met an old man once, he was a friend of Dumbledore's. In his home he had a picture of a beautiful girl, whom could magically allow you into the picture..." She stared.

"And?" He wasn't following.

"I bought the picture in Hogsmeade with Marcus right after I was forced into marriage. He hated it, but thought the outing would be good before I became a prisoner. He bought the picture and immediately passed it to me, because he thought, much like you, that it was hideous. I...I brought it with me because I loved it, for the simple fact that he didn't."

She took a breath. "Before I left him, he spent days in my room at a time. I always went back through and felt the pull of magic in the room, like he was placing a tracking device on my things. I think he suspected I wanted to leave, and took the precautions he felt necessary to make sure I was easy to find. However, the moment I got back my wand, I used as many spells as I could think of to mask my things, if that's what he was really doing in the first place. I had no desire to be found." She sighed, gripping Draco's hand and looking away from the picture on her wall.

"Marcus was...never that clever with a wand. Casting a spell to be able to...enter a picture-and from an entirely different location at that!-is remarkable to say the least. I doubt its something that he achieved on his own...which is why I didn't think to try to remove a spell like that. Do you see the door?" She pointed to the small home, the closest object to the front. He nodded.

"When I purchased the picture, that door was closed. If someone tampers with the art within, sometimes the picture itself can change. See how the people in the image are growing closer, like they're coming to us? When I purchased this, the people were walking to the castle."

Draco's eyes flashed dangerously. "He's been getting into the house through a _picture_?"

Hermione looked up at him. "Its not an unheard of thing, although it is uncommon, and been illegal for years. The older pieces aren't allowed to be moved anymore, and the fact that he's used that type of magic is a lifetime in Azkaban. I believe the magic is dark."

"Not necessarily," Draco said with a shrug. "It could be achieved through a large amount of powerful, _legal _spells as well, although I'm not sure it would be as effective."

"And you would know?"

"Just a theory. If you look at the bottom right corner next to the house, you can tell the detail has been blurred out, which just shows that whoever attempted this, Flint or otherwise, was not very experienced at it. I would think, if the person knew what they were doing, nothing in the picture would ever change."

Hermione nodded. "That sounds right, although I haven't the briefest idea what spell I could possibly use to take the curse off the picture."

Draco chuckled. "We'll have to ask."

"Who?" She gave him an interested look.

He squeezed her to him and mumbled into her hair, "You will see soon." He lifted his head. "Until then, grab whatever you'll need to change and prepare for the next few days, since you will certainly not be coming in here."

"Draco-"

"I'm not arguing with you on this. Its out of the question. Now that we understand how he got in here, this room is shut down until I speak with someone. I wont have him grabbing you when you come to get your clothes for the day. Merlin, if he can appear at any time in the picture, he could've been listening to us!" He gripped her tightly as another thought passed through his mind, sure this one would make her agree. "He could've been watching you change...sleep...cry, whenever he wanted. No, you wont be in here. I never thought he had his own personal show!"

She frowned. "I don't like you making decisions for me."

He threw his hands up. "Merlin woman! You're impossible! I'm simply making sure _nothing _more happens to you." He flicked his wand, gathering up her dress, a pair of jeans, a few shirts, a bra, panties-

"Draco! I think I can gather my things myself!"

He shrugged. "Then do it quickly, I don't like standing in here."

Grumbling, she whisked several things to her, including make up and some shoes. She grabbed a bag and shoved everything she considered needing inside, wanting to couple check and grabbing extra things instead, feeling Draco's anxious eyes on her back. She grabbed a book and headed into the hall, looking the other direction as Draco reapplied his spells, using more then she remembered. He finished and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you feel safer now that we're in the hallway?"

"I'll feel safer when Flint's been caught, and that curse removed."

Hermione looked at him. "So specific."

He laughed. "You're in a livelier mood."

"I have to be, we just had a very important moment in there; finding out how he's been getting in."

He nodded. "Agreed. Now, lets watch some TV, there's no use trying to sleep with that fear in your eyes." He yawned, watching her glare at him. "Don't try to be brave, you're scared silly. Unless of course, you wish to try to sleep..."

She gulped, and headed for the couch in a silent agreement at the first option, irritated he could read her like an open book. _I should try to mask my emotions a bit better then that!_

* * *

><p>Hermione had collapsed into a deep sleep by seven the following morning. Draco was drinking quite a bit of coffee in order to keep himself awake, deciding tonight he would turn in early to try to salvage energy for the Ball the following day.<p>

Harry called him at nine, much to Draco's irritation. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he answered. "Must you call at this horrendous hour?"

"I thought you would be more excited to hear from me, considering what you've been waiting to hear."

He sighed. "Its too early for this Potter, get on with it."

He could just see Harry rolling his eyes. "I've gotten the Minister to agree, given the information you've had me pass on. He isn't happy you've been in contact with Marcus Flint and haven't turned him in-"

"Yes yes, I assumed this much."

Harry sighed this time. "However, he is willing to sit in the shadows of the Ball and see how your plan plays out-with Auror's at his beck and call of _course_-and see what he can get on Mr. Flint and Ron. Your reports weren't taken lightly, that's for sure."

"I would sincerely hope not."

"Well, don't worry." There was a slight hesitation. "Does Hermione know about this?"

"No, and before you lecture me about secrets, I understand she wont be happy, but I need to keep her at bay. Its _Granger _for goodness sake. She will want to help, be involved. And that could get her killed if she is ever away from any of us for a moment."

"You think they'd kill her?"

"I don't think Weasel has the guts, he's just some lost cause at this point. Flint however, has a much meaner streak. And if he is determined to have her all to himself like I think he is, I wouldn't put it past him."

"Then there will be Auror's close by you two as well, I'll-"

"No," Draco said firmly. "Don't worry about guarding us. I'll be ready to strike the moment he tries anything."

"Draco, the Minister doesn't want you interfering and losing your head."

"I won't. I _can't_." He ran a hand through his hair. "Hermione's finally trusting me. I wont mess up anything now. I know this isn't anything you really care to hear, but I would never let something happen to her, not if I can stop it."

"Oh I believe you," Harry replied. "You've certainly shown loyalty towards her recently. However, I'll be by your side when this breaks out, and I would prefer you let me handle any oncoming spells. Physical attacks are all yours, but I had to promise the Minister you would not use your wand. You're supposed to be _suspended_, remember?"

Damn! He'd almost forgotten the use of his magic was only to protect the Golden Princess. "Very well," Draco said through gritted teeth, not happy to this agreement. "But if he threatens her then I _can't _let him get away with it."

"Then take a foul hit while he's in handcuffs, I don't care. Just don't raise your wand. It will cause extreme issues. The people who know of the suspension will ask too many questions if they see you hexing people. If the two get into a fight, it just looks like to former lovers going at it. Once we have Flint, the divorce papers will be immediately finalized."

"Good, I don't want him tarnishing her reputation and crushing her pride a second more then can be helped."

"You're very protective," Harry said, straying from topic. "At least she chose smart for once," he grumbled.

"What was that?" Draco smirked.

"I said at least she finally found someone who wants what's best for her. If you happen to be what makes her truly happy then I can't stand in the way of that."

"That's very mature of you Potter, what caused the change of heart?"

He heard the other man laugh. "The fact that you actually _care_. I haven't seen anyone she's been with since Ron genuinely care, and he lost that emotion towards her in the end."

Draco bit his tongue on the part about Ron. "At least I have your...approval. That will make tomorrow a bit less awkward."

"Let's hope so," Harry replied. "Oh, and Draco?"

"I would prefer that you withhold using my first name."

"Very well. Did Ginny call over there recently?"

_Ah, trouble in paradise. _"Yes, is that concerning?"

"She's just been...very distant lately."

"Potter, although she did call and Hermione talked with her, I truthfully don't want to be your council on love."

"You're right," Harry grumbled. "I'll talk to Seamus."

"You just do that. I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes. Have a good day Mr. Malfoy."

He rolled his eyes at the obnoxious formality. "Goodbye Potter." He hung up the phone and smirked. Things were coming together nicely.

* * *

><p>By the time Hermione and Draco returned to bed that night, Draco had dealt with the last thing he possibly could before the Ball. Blaise had called, saying he and Theo would be by with their "dates" for the night tomorrow at seven, to be there for the eight o'clock Ball.<p>

He had also learned that Ginny Weasley had been seen speaking angrily to Pansy Parkinson in Diagon Alley. Things were very peculiar these days.

He fell into a deep slumber, and for the first time in days, slept all the way through, Hermione curled against him, her warm, calm body a welcome feeling.

* * *

><p>Friday morning passed by quicker then Draco would have thought. By four o'clock Hermione was already preparing for the evening. She showered twice before trying to do something with her hair, which he happily noticed was in its natural curly disarray.<p>

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Leave it like this. I love your natural hair best."

She glanced at him. "You made fun of me for-"

"I was an immature child who didn't have anything better to do. I picked on who I could." He leaned in and breathed on her ear. "Now I see you as a woman, and I could never complain about the way you look." He kissed her neck and backed away, sitting on the bed. She glanced at him, blushing.

"Aren't you going to get ready?"

He chuckled. "I'm not a girl Hermione. Although I do like to look excellent, I do not spend hours on my looks. It comes naturally." He smirked.

"You're full of it," she said, flipping her head to look back in the mirror.

"I never would've pictured you as someone who spent hours getting ready anyways. Since you arrived here you've never spent this much time on yourself."

She bit her lip but didn't turn around. "I've never been to a Ball with you,. I have to at least show up against you."

He laughed, leaning back on his elbows. "You're famous my dear. No one will miss you, even if you came in nothing." He thought about that. "Actually, I think you would draw far too much attention if you came like that!"

She smiled, and glanced back at him, but it didn't touch her eyes. "Yes, it probably would."

"What's wrong," he asked, tilting his head. "You look afraid again."

"Its just-"

"Don't tell me its your ex's," he said, ignoring the fact that she was still married to one of them. "I told you before, you have nothing to worry about."

"I know," she said. "And its not really worry. I just...," she turned around a smiled wickedly. "I want to make them jealous, make them remember why they wanted me."

He chuckled. "That's better then scared." He walked past her to the closet, opening it up. "If you want to make them jealous, look breathless." He smirked, not turning to her. "That is how you got me, without effort. Stop caking your face with that goo and go there looking like you haven't a worry in the world." He glanced at her. "It drives men mad, although I think the fact of never getting to have you again will cause more of that."

"Gee, you really know how to cheer someone up," she said with a giggle.

"Exactly. We have two hours, and no one to impress."

"We have three."

He shrugged. "Two before we have to start preparing to go." He wiggled his eyebrows. "That's plenty of time to..."

She raised an eyebrow. "You always think with the wrong head, you know that? Besides, I can't mess up my hair, and I don't want to get sweaty."

He chuckled. "The sweat will make me very happy," he purred. "As for your hair, that's why people invented riding."

* * *

><p>Theo and Blaise arrived around 7:20. Daphne looked rich and bitchy in her long elegant purple gown, that plummeted far too low to be modest, just as Draco had explained Blaise preferred, and Cho looked adorable in the short bubbly blue dress she had on. Blaise looked excited with his date, Theo bored.<p>

Hermione had taken Draco's advice and left her hair wild, which added to the affect of the dress. Blaise smiled at her, with far to many looks as they talked before leaving, and Draco made a mental note to slap the back of his friends head later, for simply being too "Blaise".

"Let's go," Blaise said, smiling at the group. Draco noticed that his date was glaring at him, and he vaguely wondered why. Draco couldn't remember the last time he'd upset Daphne Greengrass.

Arriving at the Ball was not a small matter. At the Castle doors you were welcomed in if your were allowed, or sent away if not. The couples slipped through easily, something Draco couldn't remember doing at Hogwarts in a long time.

The Great Hall had been cleared; tables were gone and far more delicate, festive tables stood in their places, leaving much room for dancing. This was a formal affair; much more then the Yule Ball had been.

Hermione found her co-workers staring at her with questioning eyes as they arrived with the other early guests (too early if you asked Draco). She held tightly to his arm, not because she was scared really (yet) but because it reminded her she was not alone. From what she could tell, none of her ex's were at the Ball yet.

"Loosen up," Draco whispered to her as they sat. "The 'party' hasn't started yet." She noticed his skepticism on the word _party. _She slowly relaxed herself, smiling lightly at the stares, glad his arm was there to support her.

It wasn't long before the Hall was filled with loud chatter, much like during school. Draco noticed Potter a few tables over watching his date with wary eyes, and the Weasel beside her, who couldn't stop glancing in Hermione's direction, ignoring the girl beside him. He kept his face free of emotion, reminding himself there was no reason for problems to arise yet.

He took careful note however that the longer the twit stared at Hermione, the closer she moved to Draco, keeping a carefully crafted smile on her face at all times, even occasionally flirting with him. He placed an arm around her shoulders and smirked, nodding in the Weasel's direction.

His face heated to an orange that nearly matched his hair. He scooted his chair back roughly, drawing the attention of several people nearby and took a step towards the couple before Harry reached over and gave him a shove, talking to the male whom sat back down several moments later, fuming. His date pouted beside him and Draco nearly laughed.

Draco's smirk grew, having never liked Harry more then in that moment. He removed his eyes from the other boy and turned his head, kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"I told you nothing would happen."

It was then he realized she'd been squeezing his wrist to the point of pain. He glanced at Blaise, who gave him a knowing nod.

Tonight would be fun for Draco.

* * *

><p>"I haven't see you in ages!"<p>

"You have to come by sometime Hermione," Luna said, leaning in closer and lowering her voice to a whisper. "I haven't quite figured out Neville yet."

Hermione smiled. Neville and Luna had come together, and Luna looked very nice in her pale pink dress and turnip earrings. The Ball was well underway now, and it was nearing nine. Hermione had noticed a man wandering around, whom looked rather suspicious indeed. Seamus had come with Patil, and she had yet to decide if he was happy or not.

The man looked like Marcus, yet none of the Auror's-or Harry!-had tried to grab him yet. Krum had been wandering around with some Greek girl for the past hour, one Hermione had never met nor seen. The good thing about her though, was it had kept Krum's eyes off of her the entire night. However, the man who seemed like Marcus was glancing in her direction too much, and she moved closer to Draco, feeling his protective grip on her.

She looked around at everyone, seeing Harry off talking with Seamus, Ginny sitting by herself at the table completely ignoring Lavender. Draco's arm was tight around her as he listened to something Neville said, but Hermione's nerves were to frayed and she couldn't concentrate on the conversation.

"Draco!" Something annoying and shrill brought her back to reality. Turning her head in the other direction, she saw Pansy, Daphne and Blaise approaching, Daphne dragging Blaise along with her, who looked less then pleased.

"Pansy," he said evenly, tightening his grip on Hermione's shoulder.

"I didn't think I'd see you two here together. Odd pair you make."

"Perhaps, but its a happy pair." Draco smiled, and Pansy raised an eyebrow. Hermione watched the exchange, noticing that Pansy looked rather confused.

"I'm surprised Draco, you never stick with anyone long." She winked at Hermione, and she was caught off guard. "Maybe you needed someone different." She turned her body towards Hermione at this, causing the girl to become even more surprised. "Don't take what I tried a few weeks seriously by the way. I didn't realize Draco had...someone in his life." She wrinkled her nose, as though speaking all this caused her discomfort.

Hermione wanted to say it was fine, to get Pansy out of her hair so she could focus on watching for Marcus, to make sure they were always a good distance away from him...and Ron. But she couldn't. "I won't, it was a misunderstanding."

Pansy nodded. "Good." She looked back at Daphne. "Have you seen my date?"

She shrugged, looking at Blaise who just raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me, I didn't know she came with a date."

Daphne rolled her eyes at Blaise. "I haven't seen Marcus since we arrived."

Hermione's face paled. "Flint?"

Daphne glared at her. "Yes, Flint."

Hermione looked up at Draco, but his face was impassive. "Perhaps you should go help her look then Daphne," he drawled.

"Yes," agreed Pansy quickly, snatching up her friend's hand. "Blaise, I'll return her soon." With that, she turned and headed off in search of her...date. Yet Hermione saw her take a detour and stop to speak to Harry, twirling her hair around a finger.

Blaise stepped up to the two. "Are you sure that was a good idea?"

"Yes." He glanced around. "Theo's over with Potter now, who looks rather annoyed." He smirked. "You know what to do." Blaise nodded once, turning and heading away.

Hermione pulled back from him. "What was that about?"

Draco touched her face, feeling it was time to pull her out. "Step over here with me, will you? I prefer you be as far from this as possible."

"From what?" She twisted from his grasp as he tried to lead her away. "What's going on Draco?"

He sighed. "I told you I would take care of things."

Hermione gave him a look. "As in, Marcus and Ron." She looked around, seeing Blaise approaching Flint, and Harry Ron. Theo was over speaking with Krum and the Greek girl, Cho with him, looking extremely bored.

Well this didn't look right...

"Please Hermione," he said, softly kissed her cheek but keeping his eyes very open, alert. Now was not the time to blink. He circled his arm around her waist and glanced at the three groups, knowing Krum's would amount to nothing, but anticipating the moment Ron or Flint began this duel. He wanted her away from it. "Trust me."

"Draco, you haven't even told me what you're doing! I'm not moving until you start-"

Draco's head snapped as loud footsteps sounded nearby, and he pressed Hermione to him as dozens of people followed the red-haired idiot across the floor, directly over to Flint. She watched closely, suddenly very worried about this situation and almost positive it was Draco's doing. After all, he was _taking care of_ these things for her, as he said.

"How dare you," Ron raged, stepping up to Flint as Blaise backed up a bit, holding out his arm to stop the approaching Pansy. "You hurt her!"

The elder wizard drew his wand, pointing it at the redhead. "Back off, I don't have time to waste on you. And you have nothing to say that bypasses me." Draco flexed his fingers, ready to grip his wand the moment someone turned to hurt her.

Hermione looked up at Draco, zoning out what Ron replied with. "The Auror's...why aren't they stopping this? Don't they know that's Marcus!"

"Of course they do," he replied, looking at Harry across the room, who was slowly beckoning to the Auror's behind him. _Dumbass forgot his own promise...no matter._ "Give it a moment, but you may prefer to not listen."

"Now what are you on about Draco?"

He nodded towards the growing scene. "Watch, talking wont do a thing for you." Hermione snapped her head back to watch, unsure of how exactly she should be reacting, and felt Draco gently tugging her backwards to where she could still watch but there were even more people between them and the scene.

Hermione didn't hear the spell Flint said, but could assume from the force used to propel Ron backwards into a wall. The crowd was moving now, scooting back and Hermione realized by Draco was holding her so close; people were stumbling around to back away close to walls and were pushing each other, and every person who tried to push or stumble on her was reflected by Draco. She hardly noticed though, she was watching the scene.

Draco chanced a look around. The Headmistress and Minister were making their way to the two idiots disturbing the Ball as planned. Harry had a light, but stern looking hand on Ginny and was standing beside another Auror, awaiting the appropriate nod. Theo and Blaise were standing nearby, Cho off with Luna and Daphne with Pansy, who was fuming at her terrible date.

Yes, the night was a perfectly planned disaster.

* * *

><p>Hermione watched Ron get up and send a spell back at Flint. "Stupify!"<p>

Her heart tore. No, neither one of them had ever been right for her, Flint least of all. Krum...had made his departure. But watching Ron and Marcus fight was painful. It was over the delusional thought that there was a prize behind this, that one of them would get to keep her, when she was clearly with Malfoy.

And the more she thought about it, the more apparent it became that this was Draco's idea all along. Why such drastic measures? She couldn't think of an answer really, except that it was embarrassing for her right now. These were men whom she had been involved with romantically, if you stretched it. Now they were making fools of themselves over lost causes.

The spell hit Flint and he fell to the ground motionless. By now the Auror's and Harry had drawn their wands, Harry letting go of Ginny and saying something to her. Minerva and the Minister had made their way to the front of the crowd. Hermione had never seen Flint take a hit like that-was he drunk? Playing _weak_?

However, now Ron's eyes were scanning the crowd, resting on a very blond head. "Malfoy. Get off her!"

Hermione knew where this was going, and hoped it was the end. Draco shoved her behind him and pulled out his wand. Draco raised an eyebrow at the redhead, daring him to try something against him.

"Stupify!"

Draco reflected it easily, never removing his eyes from his opponent but keeping Hermione behind him, perfectly out of the way. "Relashio."

The sparks danced from the end of Draco's wand, smacking Ron in the chest before he could do anything. He rocketed back into a wall as wizards jumped out of the way, avoiding being hit and several grabbing for their wands.

"Draco!" Hermione pushed to his side, her eyes afire. "Stop that!"

He heard Pansy's voice in the distance, and snapped his head around, pushing Hermione back again as he watched Pansy take the spell off of Marcus and he leaped up, wand in hand.

_Really Parkinson?_

Draco could see Potter getting ready to interfere, the Minister close as Marcus spoke, Draco reacting a second too late. "Conjunctivitis," Marcus screamed, hitting Draco dead on.

He recovered quickly, throwing Hermione down as some unheard spell passed by, his only indication being the bright light that came towards them. "Petrificus totalus." His aim had to be about right, because he didn't receive another spell thrown his way.

He did however hear the booming voice of the Minister of Magic. "Potter, to the hall! Bring Mr. Weasley! Cunningham, Marcus Flint if you will. Granger, Malfoy! I expect to see you out there as well!"

He felt thin hands on his arm, and was certain it was Hermione. A tap to his temple cleared his vision and proved his assumption. Her skin was pale with fear but her eyes were alive with fire. She clutched his upper arm. "_What _is going on?"

He ignored the bloody looks they were getting and circled his arm around her waist. "I'll explain everything, I swear, just have a bit of patience," he whispered in her ear, which to many probably looked suggestive.

She bit her lip instead of replying, her wand tight in her hand, which must've made it appear worse as he led her out, not sparing a glance at the rather quiet, confused room.

The eight people stood in the hallway down from the Great Hall, the Minister and Minerva looking perplexed, and the Minister angry. Draco noticed an old man standing beside Minerva.

"I see that its true; those papers really will be signed immediately," Draco drawled, glaring at the old man who was already looking to far south on Hermione's body to be respectful. He pulled her tighter in, his hand rubbing skin on her arm, causing the man's eyes to glaze.

Harry looked at Draco, eyebrow raised. "As I told you." He nodded stiffly.

Minerva looked at around at the group with frigid eyes. "This is what I agreed to Mr. Potter, Minister," she snapped, her eyes dead with emotion. "You have upset the Ball with this madness, and now that the task is done I ask you do not return to the Ball and disrupt everyone further." She look pointedly at Ron, then Marcus. "And you two! I would've expected better, even from you Mr. Flint." She nodded to the Minister, who made no move to pull her back as she retreated to the Great Hall again, eerily quiet.

The Minister glared at everyone in the hall, before turning his cool eyes to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, although I sincerely thank you for..._aiding _in the capture of Mr. Flint, was that fight really necessary? I specifically asked Mr. Potter to remind you to _not _fight."

"Yes, however he happened to not be by my side as planned," Draco snapped.

"Dr-"

"Hold on Hermione," he soothed, glancing at her for a moment. He looked back at the Minister before speaking again. "You may consider taking in Weasley too-he is apparently mental."

Harry glared at the blond, but Ron gaped. "Don't listen to him! He's a filthy liar!" Ron made to advance on Draco, but Harry grabbed his arm with a sigh.

"We will know all the truth we need in a few weeks Mr. Weasley," the Minister said, beckoning to Mr. Gilmer to now step towards Flint. "At the court date for you, Mr. Flint and Miss Weasley."

The color on Ron's face disappeared, and Harry's grip tightened at the mention of Ginny's name. "My sister? Leave her out of this!"

The Minister waved his hand. "From a number of sources involved in the plot for tonight I have heard Miss Weasley's name mentioned. Marcus Flint is a wanted criminal," he continued, glaring at the boy, "for abuse and use of extreme Dark Magic." He paused, considering his next sentence. "And for the Death Eater mark that is assumed to be on his forearm-a matter we will _not _be checking at this moment Mr. Cunningham," he added as the other man went to drag up the sleeve of his shirt.

Draco tensed at the mention of the Mark, remembering that now people could tell who had once bore it by the twisted scar left behind since Voldemort's death. Hermione had not taken notice to his yet, as far as he knew.

"Mr. Potter, before you leave tonight I want an account of who was involved in this issue, tonight and otherwise. I'll be sending out notices for a court meeting soon, to decide where to take matters from here."

"Of course sir."

_Stupid brown-noser. _

Hermione was pulling on him now, curious beyond belief at what on earth had happened behind her back, and rather irritated that she hadn't caught on! Draco certainly owned him some answers.

"Mr. Gilmer," the Minister continued, without even glancing at the couple who were now pushing at pulling each other lightly. "Get that paper signed quickly, I need to remove these men quickly. Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley does not need to come with us, although you must make sure she is present the day of court."

"I will."

"Good, you may go and make that list now. If Mr. Malfoy," he continued, glaring at the blond again, "has any other names for you he can owl them over." Harry nodded once, glancing at Hermione and Draco before departing back into the Great Hall down from them.

Ron glared at Draco, his eyes livid as he watched him hold Hermione close, and Hermione refused to shrink back from that stare. Flint was doing much the same, although he was still restrained by Mr. Cunningham, as he signed the papers (with assistance from Mr. Cunningham's wand moving his hand) with a hateful look towards Hermione.

"I knew the moment you got close to Malfoy you'd turn into his _whore_," he snapped, tossing the pen as his name permantly burned into the paper.

Draco took a step forward and drew his wand, feeling the Minister's harsh grip on his wrist as he raised his arm, and he bit the inside of his lip to resist the urge to slap the elder wizard.

"Put it away Mr. Malfoy, and I'll let you keep it permantly, without the need to return it to me until the beginning of February." He bit his lip at the pleasant offer, but didn't lower his arm, just waiting for Marcus to continue his talk.

"He's not going to do anything," Marcus drawled, turning his eyes now to his former wife. "She's messed with his head; got under his skin. That's what _bitchy _Mudblood's tend to do," he snapped, his eyes staring at Hermione, but not her eyes.

He never actually saw Draco's fist coming until it collided with the side of his head, slamming him into the hard stone ground with force.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

From his spot on the ground, Marcus continued his talking as he spit out s bit of blood. "That's right, defend the cunt. It'll to wonders."

The noise Marcus let out as Draco kicked him in the gut was nothing pleasant.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

"I know," Draco snapped, not turning back to the Minister, staring instead at Ron as Mr. Cunningham hauled Marcus up, the side of his face now completely bloody and his nose looking rather smooshed. "Anything you'd like to say about her," Draco growled, having dropped his wand as he jumped at Flint.

Ron glared, glancing at the other boys face behind Draco. "Nothing I'm willing to get hit for," he replied then, trying it see Hermione from behind the taller boy.

Draco nodded once, feeling slightly better from finally getting to let off some of his tension towards Flint. He turned back and the Minister glared at him, holding up his wand, Mr. Gilmer behind him.

"I'll hold on to this until February then, shall I?"

Draco bit his tongue, snatching Hermione back into the warm circle of his arms-although she just stared, taking extreme care to hold back her outburst of questions. No, those would be saved to pumble Draco's ears with.

"I figured as much. If we're done here Minister, I'd like to return to my flat."

He nodded. "The court date will be owled to you in a few days."

Draco nodded, not bothering with a formal goodbye, ignoring the part of his mind dictated by years of learning nothing but manners. He pulled Hermione past the leering men, dragging her towards the gate in silence.

Once outside of Hogwarts, she apparated them home.

* * *

><p><strong>lulu: <strong>Thanks! The Ball is coming...and suspense is really my thing so don't be surprised XD

**Jelisha Baby 22: **Here!

**Barbie: **Here you go!

**I vIsItEd DrAcO lAsT nIgHt: **We'll see...

**The Butterfly Effect: **Not until the sequel :)

**amy d: **I'm really not!

**nightshadeprincess: **Laziness is ok sometimes! As for the Ball, I hope you enjoyed it :)

**Kimm Possible: **Why thank you!


	13. Week 9 Part 3

**A/N: My last update for this story! Its both exciting, because it leads into the second, and saddening because I actually really enjoyed this story. Anyways, I hope you guys like this! Its bit shorter then normal, but my first and last chapters always seem to be that way... **

**Week 9 Part 3: Late Friday-Sunday**

* * *

><p>"Draco Malfoy," Hermione screamed the moment they reached his apartment. "Explain yourself right this instant!"<p>

He groaned, falling back onto the sofa and rubbing his nose. Hermione stood on the other side of the coffee table, hands on hips, eyes livid, frowning at him.

He couldn't help thinking how strangely sexy it all made her look in that dress. Blood began traveling southward and he sincerely hoped the change of topic they were approaching would stall that.

"I told you, I had everything covered."

"That doesn't explain anything!" She turned and took two steps, sat on the chair, stood up, turned the other way and then glared at him. "You owe me! What's all this about? I will not be kept in the shadows anymore Draco; tonight certainly concerned me!"

"Of course it concerned you," he replied with a snap, tensing up. "If you will please sit down, I'd love to explain it to you baby."

She frowned and kept her distance from him on the couch. "None of that nonsense right now Draco!"

He shrugged. "Fine, fine. But I'm only telling you what all that was about if you calm down."

She huffed. "I _am _calm."

He chuckled. "Hardly. Now really calm down Granger, or I'll just make you wait." He gave her a teasing smile.

"Is everything a joke to you?"

He rocketed across the couch and smashed his lips to hers, sliding his tongue across her lips to demand entrance before invading her mouth. He wanted to ease the tension in her, and himself, before he began the annoying, unwanted explanation to his involvement in tonight.

Granted, he felt no shame in getting both Weasley and Flint arrested. In fact, it had made him completely overjoyed. He had a feeling Weasley would be released in the morning, probably just gone for the night for his outburst at the party-manners and all.

He pulled back from her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "If you love me you will remain calm."

"Well, you didn't kill Ron, so I'll at least try being open-minded."

He smirked, pulled back and grabbing her hand in a gesture to follow. "That's a much more pleasant attitude my dear." He led her into the bedroom, flicking on the lights the muggle way once more before sitting on the bed with her. While he relaxed back, she remained sitting up, arms folded.

Ah, it often seemed to be this way.

"Please relax. I like it more when your open-minded, as I've said."

She rolled her eyes and laid on her stomach facing him. "Go on then, I'm relaxed."

He chuckled, keeping the dark, protective tone out of it the best he could when he first spoke, fearing that if he sounded too angry about the topic she may assume he was moving far too fast in this relationship to sound _that _protective. Hermione was rather insightful, after all.

"There was no way I was letting Marcus sit back and get away with what he tired in my fucking living room-"

"I noticed," she said, interrupting.

He frowned. "Kindly wait for the end of my explanation to interrupt, will you?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded before he continued. "I decided I would never be able to deal with coming home and finding you like that again, so I decided to _do _something instead of venting to open air. The Ball seemed the perfect solution, considering that I knew he would've received an invite as well, since I saw that letter was sent to Hermione _Flint _not Granger." Her cheeks heated slightly at the reminder.

"I decided getting him arrested would be my best bet, since he was already being tracked for what he did to you, and after some investigative research conducted by myself and Blaise we discovered other things people wanted him for. As I uncovered the evidence behind his wanted ass and the reward, I found my way to manipulate people."

"Potter was easy to bring aboard, as was Theo who would help me with anything, and I him. Pansy, well, Pansy was just his type."

Hermione crinkled her nose. "You set Pansy up on that date?"

He shrugged. "I admit she wasn't happy, with her gold-digging mind set on the next rich bastard she can rip her hands into, which of course was your Harry Potter. I said that since there appeared trouble in their paradise, that perhaps she'd catch his attention." He chuckled. "I didn't actually believe it though. And as soon as she helped Flint up, I realized Pansy was far too focused on get"

"You led her on?"

He shrugged. "Pansy was a distraction and was able to get in close to him during the party, waiting for the opportune moment of the fight. She'll be at that court date." He stretched his legs, finding the bed rather comfortable. "That brings me to the second man who's life I decided to fuck up tonight, which happens to be your once beloved Weasley."

Hermione looked nearly about to slap him. "Ron isn't a bad person."

He rolled his own eyes, having heard her say this many times in the past. "You are in denial you know that Granger? The bitch hit you and locked you away to settle his _own _fucking mind. It makes him the same as Flint really. Both tormented, both hid and both tried to degrade you." As he spoke, his tone darkened and his eyes went from pale gray to dark gray, like thunderclouds.

"Their reasoning was different," she countered. "Flint did it because he wanted to control and abuse and show his dominance, Ron did it because he was at a loss after his brother was killed."

Draco shrugged, staring her down. "Reasons do not save the actions Granger, I learned that the hard way. If they treated you the same, and acted the same _no matter _the reasons then the punishments are likely to be the same, whether one is more severe or not is the question."

Her whole expression changed into something that read terror. "Ron can't go to Azkaban!"

"Unfortunately," he grumbled, "I doubt he will. Its most likely suspension from magic for a while, at the most."

Hermione sighed, nodding as though this solved everything. "Good."

He nearly slapped himself. Leave it to Hermione to find relief that her idiot abusing ex-boyfriend wouldn't be rotting away someplace. "Anyways, after your stories about the previous men in your life, I decided Krum could be left to his own. I had Theo slip him bits of information to see if he'd join in the attack and really give us a show, but he didn't, which just tells you how much of a bloody coward he is."

"Once I knew the stories, it was easy to set up a plan. Turn two idiots who were so alike in their treatment to you it was uncanny, and set them up to cross paths. I spent time contacting many people for this Hermione, more then just your past three relations. I had help, and the more time I spent setting this up the more I looked forwards to the Ball and watching them finish each other off."

She looked alarmed. "You wanted them to _kill _each other?"

"Not even, just get enough attention that the Minister would be forced to grab both, and drag Weasel to Flint's court hearing for questioning, where he would be forced to tell the truth and get it out in the open." He held her gaze before he next spoke. "When I could assure neither would ever be allowed near you again."

"I tempted them with each other and small hints towards the other coming to retrieve you-"

"You stretched the truth."

"Indeed. It was tempting them, certainly, but I think the icing on this cake was you my dear."

She wrinkled her nose again. "You used me as bait?"

"Contraire, I used you as the _prize_."

She glared. "How very _Slytherin _of you! I am not something to be won Malfoy!"

_Ah, here we go, with the obsessive last-name calling. _"But aren't you Granger? People aren't blind-they can see the way you look, and I admit you look damn good. Your ex's at least had fair taste. And you're witty, clever and someone interesting to interact with. However, I think the greatest thing about you is your _hard to get_."

Hermione was about to say something when he continued. "I believe you've dated a total of four boys in your 21 years, including myself. Imagine the interest in the back of their minds at the thought of possibly recapturing you? Idiocy plays with the mind Hermione, and when you want something bad enough you twist your mind to believe it wants you in return. They were naive enough to have that belief, which just worked all the better."

"Emotions are easily played on as well. The more hate I fueled between the two, the more I set up the fight."

"Why didn't you tell me," she whispered.

He looked at her, before snatching her up and rolling her over so they were close, hips touching. "Because," he growled, "Hermione Granger would've been afraid of it spiraling out of hand, like I told you."

"I could've helped! I would've...made them more jealous at the Ball."

"Ha!" He pulled on a lock of her hair lightly before continuing. "You did that just fine while hiding behind me the hole night."

"I did not hide!"

"Come off it Granger," he said, rolling onto his side so he looked down at her on his bed. "You were horrified of running into Flint, and having him drag you away." She stayed very quiet, and he continued. "It was fine-Flint knew you'd be there, and that I would be directly by your side, just like Weasley knew. I was positive you would be harmed in no way, and if someone were to try, as you saw, _I _stepped in before anything could ever happen."

"I believe Ron's attack was directed at you to begin with."

He raised an eyebrow. "And were Flint's slut comments directed at me as well?"

She lowered her head a bit. "They were indeed meant to infuriate you."

"Of course they did," he drawled, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look back up into his eyes. "No one speaks about you like that."

She adverted his eyes. "He has done it for a long time."

"And the next time he does, I'll kill him," Draco snarled, resting his head on her shoulder. "I'll guarantee you that."

She felt alarmed. "Don't. The last thing I want is for the first man I've ever truly wanted to be with to be sent to Azkaban."

He chuckled and nuzzled his face into her neck. "Good to know I'm valued." He kissed her skin before continuing. "Its been weeks to set this up. You'd be amazed how few people trust me even after this long. Once Potter was on my side, things went a bit smoother, although it was still a rough trip. The Minister was very hard to persuade , and I had countless meetings and letters delivered to him to get permission to follow through. It was tedious work. I almost lost the Minster's trust when I explained everything and that there had been contact made to Flint, but I convinced him just to follow the damn plan by sharing your issues with Weasel, which will be brought forward in court of course."

"Draco!"

"It was my best method of persuasion. Bought me the time to get this plan brought through with."

"Again, it was rather dramatic."

"Dramatic is good," he growled. "Dramatic stated to a large crowd that your _mine _and for others to stay back."

"Wont that tarnish your pureblood stance," she snapped.

He kissed her neck. "I'm not too concerned. No ones going to change my mind. And for the record, I didn't give away any bloody precious details regarding your relationships. Those are for you to release."

She paused, having been about to turn to that topic and was grateful he had respected her enough to not mention anything in depth. This was terrible enough.

"I did it for you," he said simply, stroking her cheek. "There are no more issues now, it can be just you and me."

Hermione tried to say something, but he cut her off. "Krum of course, could've joined that fight if he pleased. However, I had Theo telling him things that wouldn't directly affect him, so that he wouldn't be punished as well. Although I will never like him simply for the fact that he once had you, I saw no reason to drag him in, just like Ginny. Although your redheaded bitch of a friend may have had something to do with Flint getting in that day, I had no reason to try and get back at her. Potter seemed to have _finally _caught onto his fiancé's current involvements, and was less then pleased. Besides, Ginny will probably be brought to court anyways."

"Don't get Ginny in trouble," she said, frowning. "Whether she betrayed me or not, she is still one of my oldest friends."

"Are you mad," he nearly screamed. "Honestly Hermione, you trust far too much, and you care even more then that, strangely about people who don't deserve it."

"I still don't want her in some sort of trouble."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately, I do not decide what the court does," he snapped.

"Yes, but-"

"You throw far too many 'buts' into everything," he cut in, kissing her nose. "Can you try that silent thing again? I'd like to get through this before I have to be awake again." She grumbled but didn't protest.

"Ah, quiet. You may talk my ear off yet." Before she could begin an outburst, he continued his explanation. "Look Granger-Hermione, whatever you prefer to call me at this point. I have no regrets about what I did nor do I plan to apologize for what happens to your friends. They _deserve _the punishment. If anything, that's something _I_ of all people would understand. I don't regret securing your safety, even if you get up tomorrow and leave-"

"What makes you think I'll be leaving?"

"-because you no longer have an ex to fear," he continued as though she hadn't spoke. "You can bitch all you want about my actions and what may happen to the Weasel's of the world, but there is nothing about tonight I would change, even beating on Flint a bit." He chuckled. "That was actually rather fun."

"You would say that."

"And again with the talking." He rolled his eyes with a grin. "I wanted those two to have an outburst dear, to _humiliate _themselves for childish behavior like hormonal teenagers over someone who wasn't the least bit interested. The plan was to _break _the confidence they harbored in getting you back, much like the confidence they broke in you over everything."

Hermione didn't respond to this at first, focusing her gaze on the ceiling above him instead of him. He began getting the feeling he had royally pissed her off, and went to roll away before she grabbed his neck and drug him into a hug, bursting into tears.

_Perhaps after all this I'll finally be fairly decant with crying witches. I must be improving; this girl has cried to me more then anyone I can ever remember doing, even Theo that time his love interest broke his heart-damned bisexuals. _

He rolled to his side so that they were next to each other, and his weight wasn't crushing her. He laced his arms around her, resting his head on hers (since they had moved positions by this time) and rubbed her back. "Please don't cry, that wasn't my intent."

She sniffled. "No, no I know it wasn't." She whipped one of her eyes by manipulating her arm behind his shoulder. "You must think me bloody pathetic by now-having been crying so much lately. I don't think you had ever seen me cry before I came here."

_Once, when my Aunt was torturing you. _"Don't worry about it. Events tend to wear us thin."

She smiled into his neck, smelling that intense cologne he often wore. "Yes, I suppose they do." She was quiet again for a bit, before speaking. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, I was going to do this with or without your thanks."

She pulled back. "I'm not just thanking you for tonight."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I'm thanking you for caring."

He thought about that for a moment. "Has it really been that long since someone cared?"

She sniffed and whipped away any remaining tears. "You would be surprised."

_Not with the life I've led. _"No, I don't think I would."

* * *

><p>Draco awoke around six, much to his displeasure, and began the necessary work.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke alone.<p>

She felt slightly put off, stretching and wishing her "savior" had stayed with her. He had been a rather warm blanket after all.

Getting out of bed, she also realized there was a small box sitting at the door to the room, wrapped in red and gold paper that reflected in the lamplight of the room. She wandered to it and picked the box up, rather cautious.

She tore the paper and opened the box, deciding if this was something awful she didn't want Draco seeing her face when it was opened.

Inside were a pair of ruby studs, with gold in the center. The note inside the box was written in girly handwriting which Hermione could only assume was Draco's rich script:

_To the inner "Gryffindor" inside._

Wasn't that just cute? She inwardly cursed herself as she looked at the present, remembering how she had failed to buy him one on Monday when they had abruptly left the mall.

_Merry Christmas Draco, here's a blowjob._

Yeah, that could possibly work...if she were an expert at that particular art.

She sighed, opened the door to the living room and stepped out, pausing in her footsteps.

Draco was asleep on the couch, one arm thrown over his eyes. The room had been decorated, with a fairly large tree with assorted bulbs and similar decorations on the walls. Presents littered the floor beneath the tree, and he had even pulled out a bottle of wine for them.

She looked around the room in awe. It had been a few years since she had had a nice Christmas, and none of her previous boys' had decorated anything by _hand_.

She walked to Draco side and stared at his face. He looked utterly exhausted, and was sleeping deeply. Hermione smiled to herself. He'd spent all of yesterday working to keep her safe, beating on people, and then explaining himself more then she was sure he cared to.

How did Draco end up being someone's dream boy exactly?

She looked down at the earrings, so very _Gryffindor_, and smiled. He could've stuck to his true nature after all, and gone with silver and green. She turned to get to the room, and spotted a second box. Curiosity killed her, and she picked it up, becoming irritated to find a second note taped to the top:

_Don't open this until I'm awake, will you? I understand you're naturally curious, but I believe that after having a drink and getting dressed (though I think I prefer you most in my shirt) wake me up and you can yell at me for all the presents._

_~Draco_

_P.S~_

_No, I don't regret the present either. Enjoy those utterly "Gryffindor" earrings._

She rolled her eyes. Leave it to Draco to leave a note on a box before passing out. She decided to heed his word, and went into the bedroom to get dressed, and wear her new, far to expensive earrings.

_There is too much money spent on these earrings alone._

* * *

><p>By the time Hermione woke up, she had gotten dressed and it was nearly eleven. Draco was thankful for the late hour and the chance for much needed sleep.<p>

Decorating a room the muggle way was far too much effort. He refused to do that again until he got his wand back.

Hermione looked delicious in her red sweater, that complimented the red earrings he had bought her. He felt a stirring of pride to see her wearing them, and that necklace as well.

She had a smile playing at her lips when he woke up, and she bent over in a teasing manner so he could look down her shirt. "May I open the box now?"

He laughed, sat up and swung her into his lap, smashing his lips into hers. "Not yet love, there are other things to open."

"Too many things," she declared, folding her arms.

He chuckled. "When your rich, nothing is too many. Don't look so offended dear. The presents aren't for [pity-their things I thought you may enjoy. Except those earrings, and this box. Those were...special purchases."

She raised an eyebrow. "What kind of special purchases?"

He shrugged. "Spur of the moment. Go on then, open all those."

She fidgeted. "Draco...I-"

"Don't start feeling bad about not having a material present for me," he said dryly, before kissing her temple. "I'll just consider you my present."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "I've been here but a little over two months. I can't mea that much to you."

He laughed darkly, walking to the tree and bringing back several, cleanly wrapped packages. "You would be surprised. You know what I used to do Hermione? Spend time doing whatever I could to fill up my empty days." He kissed her lips softly as he thrust a package into her lap. "Having you here has given me something to live for."

She shook her head, staring at the package. "I don't know if you'll ever cease to surprise me with your words Draco. You're the very opposite of the boy I knew at Hogwarts."

He grabbed her hand, and squeezed. "I hope so."

Hermione unwrapped the numerous packages, finding all but one of them to be assorted books. The unusual present was a pair of pajamas; shorts with hearts on them and a shirt that would obviously show her tummy, yet these were made from something besides silk.

_"Whore's pajamas," _she concluded, raising an eyebrow at him. Draco would pick the pajamas for her that showed off her body. She was thankful that he had at least thought of something besides silk. However, she was unwilling to part with his t-shirt that she had become accustomed to sleeping in.

The last thing he saved was the box from earlier, sitting on the table with Draco's stern note. By now, the bottle had been opened and Draco had had three glasses to Hermione's one, and still looked rather sober.

"Now I can open this," she teased.

He beckoned with his hand. "Of course."

Hermione reached out and picked up the box. It was longer, like a bracelet or necklace box, and Hermione would be horrified if she found a par of earrings that long inside.

Opening the box she let out a laugh. Inside was a dragon charm attached to a thin chain, and when she lifted it out the Dragon would move slightly, changing the design. She gasped.

"This must cost a fortune!"

He inwardly smirked. "You would be surprised. Its...something very close to my heart."

She set down the necklace in the box. "How so, Malfoy?"

"It was in possession of my mother before she passed. Its something I took from the Manor with me, because she wore it for years when I was young. The Dragon shifts position to the tension in the room. Its laying flat now, to show that there is none. When its incredibly tense, the dragon tangles itself around that gem," he said, pointing to the small jewel in the middle, "as though clinging for life."

Hermione shook her head and stared at the box. "No Draco...this, this is too much."

He caught her hand as she moved to hand it back, and brought it to his face, kissing her knuckles. "I want you to have it. I don't see myself ever wearing it, but I thought it may look ravishing on you hanging between-"

"Oh please don't finish that sentence," she scolded.

He chuckled and drew her close to him, so they could stare at the muted screen of the TV in silence. "Merry Christmas Hermione."

She deflated into his chest, deciding to accept the gift. Besides, it was monumentally unique. "Merry Christmas Draco."

* * *

><p>They slept well that night, after Draco drug Hermione into a round of shagging, after which she promptly passed out. He lingered in the pride he felt after she fell asleep, that she had spent most of the day reading the books he had purchased for her.<p>

He certainly had not wasted his money...although he realized he didn't care if he had. It was all done to make Hermione happy, after all.

Sunday morning they remained in bed until nearly noon, talking and Hermione tyring to explain to Draco the point of Sushi.

Around one, Hermione received a call from Harry on Draco's phone.

"Merry Christmas 'Mione."

"Happy Christmas Harry! How is Ginny?"

He chuckled darkly, and Hermione was alarmed by how much it reminded her of Draco. "We're having...some tough times. I can't believe what she helped Marcus do to you, no matter the reasons. I could've easily handled Parkinson myself, but Ginny had to take that step and try to fix it herself. I would've respected her more for it."

"For sitting idly by and waiting for you to take care of it? That's not very Ginny-like Harry."

"I know, but still, what she did is inexcusable, no matter how she makes me feel."

Hermione frowned. "So you two really are in a rough spot?"

"Yes, and I'm not sure where it'll lead us. I told her I refuse to marry her until she gets her priorities straight, and took the ring back. Now every time I see her she's either outraged or crying. Its terrifying."

Hermione laughed. "You would say that. The Dark Lord is nothing, but you'll let your balls shrink up inside you at the thought of a crying, angry woman."

Harry was quiet for a moment. "Malfoy maybe rubbing off on you far too much."

Hermione chuckled, replaying her comment in her head. "Yes, its possible. Is Ron there?"

"Yes," he said, after some hesitation. "Although I wont put him on."

Hermione felt disappointed, but didn't argue. "That's probably better. Draco would rip the phone from my hand if he discovered Ron talking to me on the other end."

"Not surprising. Is he controlling you Hermione?"

She nearly laughed again. "Hardly. He seems to have my best interests-and safety-in mind is all."

Harry sighed. "If you think so. Oh! I sent you a copy of the list of people to attend court with us. If either of you think there should be other people added to the list, even if they aren't needed in the long run, add them and owl it back to me. I have to return that to the Minister tomorrow. I planned to send it yesterday, but, it was Christmas after all."

"Very true. I'll look for it Harry. Good luck with Ginny-don't hurt her feelings!"

"Its interesting to hear that coming from you," he mused, thinking along much the same path as Draco had in consideration to Ginny at that point. "Goodbye "Mione."

"Bye Harry."

* * *

><p>It was barely twenty minutes after Hermione hung up the phone when an owl arrived outside the living room window. Draco opened the latch that was far above Hermione's head, and Harry's snow white owl flew in.<p>

"Potter would have a pure white owl," Draco muttered.

"Don't seem so gloomy. You've seen Hedwig before."

"Yes," Draco said, taking the letter from the owl. "I remember it very well from Hogwarts."

The letter consisted of eight names:

_Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Minister of Magic, Minerva McGonagall: Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"He certainly gave McGonagall a formal title didn't he?"

"Harry would. He's always respected the headmasters of Hogwarts."

"That's unsurprising," Draco drawled. "He's only succeeded in the obvious names."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Who else then?"

Draco scoffed and reached over to a cup on the table, picking up a Quill and then shuffling around the bar area next to the kitchen to retrieve a bit of ink. Sitting beside her again he added to the list in his clean, almost girly script:

_Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Mr. Gilmer (who's first name is not important enough to bother with), Viktor Krum_

Hermione studied the list once he was done with a critical eye. "Mr. Gilmer's first name is-"

"I don't bloody care what it is," Draco cut in, folding the letter again and replacing it inside a new envelope. "Which is exactly what I explained in the letter."

Hermione frowned. "It would be better-"

"But it doesn't matter. Besides, I have a feeling he's already required to be there, since he's your _lawyer_."

Hermione drew her eyebrows together. "Is Viktor necessary as well? And Pansy? I understand Theo and Blaise, but are the other two needed?"

Draco shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Its better to have them present and handy, then to need them and not have them."

Hermione glared at him. "Fine, just don't be rude to everyone when we do go."

Draco chuckled. "I'll try."

* * *

><p>Draco received a call from Blaise just after dinner that night. "Congratulations on still having the girl."<p>

Draco rolled his eyes. "Your confidence in me as a friend is astounding."

"Of course it is," Blaise replied, with what seemed like a smile in his voice. "Its better, isn't it? What if she is the-"

"I know," Draco snapped, not wanting to hear that right now. "I don't like the idea of using her for that Blaise."

"I wouldn't either. But wouldn't it be better to keep the money _and _someone you care about?"

Draco rolled his eyes for a second time. "It would be amazing. Can we not talk about this now?"

"Sure, I simply called to make sure you still had her. I don't want to have to deal with the depressing person you will be if that witch ever leaves. Honestly Draco, I can't ever remember seeing you quite so happy."

Draco smirked. Neither could he. "I never have been."

"Good. Oh, and before you go Draco, should I be expecting a letter about a court date?"

"Of course Zabini," Draco said, wondering on what planet Blaise was to think he wouldn't need to be called in. "You and Theo both."

"I assumed as much."

* * *

><p>By the time Hermione and Draco crawled into bed that night, it was nearly midnight. Winter break had begun as far as schooling went, and a floor below them a loud radio could be heard.<p>

Hermione cast a silencing spell and snuggled in beside Draco on the bed, yawning.

"Thank you for the wonderful Christmas Draco," Hermione said as he kissed her neck.

He grinned against her skin. "You've already said that."

She shrugged, pulling his arm around her. "I thought I should mention it again."

Draco nodded against her, resting his head on a pillow and began drifting to sleep.

"And Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"We have to visit my parents in the morning you know."

Draco groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong>

**Thanks to everyone who read this story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it :) As a reminder, next week I'll be publishing chapter 1 (week 10) of **Move Your Eyes Six Inches Up**. Hope you guys check it out!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story-you guys made me feel so great every time I published a new chapter! The response was always phenomenal. **

**And for those of you who loved my version of Draco, I'd like to give special thanks to my fiancé Dean (who yes, will someday read this) who was actually whom I modeled Draco's attitude and actions after. Of course, not everything worked like that, since Draco is a wizard (:**

**On a side note for anyone interested: I have written 1/2 of the next story, and have the entire thing planned out. There's a possibility of a 3rd story, because the ending to the 2nd is so cliffy but we'll see how the second one goes over first :)**

**You guys rock!**

* * *

><p><strong>lulu:<strong> I have been! New story up next week

**I vIsItEd DrAcO lAsT nIgHt:** Here!

**Jelisha Baby 22: **I'm glad to hear that!

**amy d: **Yay!

**Barbie: **Happy to hear that :)

**The Butterfly Effect: **Awww!

**nightshadeprincess567: **Yay! I hope you stick around for the sequel too!


End file.
